Rise of the Eternal Alliance
by MagicalMagician28
Summary: Jedi Battlemaster Kalrin has done things no other Jedi could even dream of. He saved Tython, he defeated Revan, he killed the emperor... or so he thought. Now he's been a prisoner of Arcann's for 5 years and he needs to do what the Republic and Empire are too afraid to do. He needs to take down Arcann and the Eternal Throne... no matter the cost. AU later on! M!JK Gray/Light JK.
1. Suicidal Rescue Mission

A.N. **Hey guys. I'm the magician or at least that's what I am calling myself for the time being. This is my first time ever writing a story and I did it solely because this pairing just doesn't exist. The pairing is going to be a M!JKxLanaxKira. So, yes it's a multi. If you don't like that then... I'm really not sure why you even clicked on this story. The pairing was very apparent. Also I like Star Wars but I am not that knowledgeable when it comes to technology so when I don't know the name of the material they use for armor or I get something wrong let me know and I will either change it or we'll just pretend this is an AU which it eventually will be. **

**P.S I have never written a story before as I said so I would really appreciate if I could get some constructive feedback on my writing. When I say constructive tell me why something was bad not just "it was bad". That doesn't help me to become better. **

**P.P.S I don't like writing fighting scenes. I prefer to just write the dialogues between characters so if the fighting scenes are really weak I am sorry. If someone is really good at writing fighting scenes and would like to co-author this with me I would be totally down for that. Just send me a p.m.  
**

**So with that really long AN out of the way lets begin the story of Kalrin and the Eternal Alliance.**

**Chapter 1: Suicidal Rescue Mission**

* * *

Kalrin has been known by many a title over his journey. Some called him the Hero of Tython, while others called him Battlemaster. Some called him the emperor killer, well they did until they emperor returned and destroyed all of Ziost, but all that would pale in comparison to what two very special ladies, Kira Carsen and Lana Beniko, got to call him. Kira, his wife, and Lana, a newly acquired lover. Kalrin fought in many battles over his lifetime as a Jedi and found himself in many precarious situations but none so precarious as this. Trapped in a carbonite prison by the son of the emperor, and tormented by the emperor himself who has taken up residence in his head. While trapped in the endless dream state, Kalrin thought back onto how he got himself into this situation.

* * *

"_This won't be a long stop, but we should restock whatever supplies we can," said Kalrin._

"_Fuel, food, and fun coming right up. Just be sure to remember whose ship we're on. 'Truce' doesn't mean we can't keep our eyes open."_

"_Everyone knows what's at stack, what the mission is about. No one would try anything to jeopardize that with the stakes being what they are Kira. Besides, I thought Lana would have changed your mind by now on the Sith."_

"_Hey I trust Lana, and I trust you, but I don't trust the Sith. Backstabbing is too inclined into their nature. Where is Lana by the way?"_

"_She's back on the imperial fleet trying to gather more forces on both sides to help combat the emperor. Saresh isn't making it easy for her and tensions between the two have always been high. She handles diplomacy with the Republic and Jedi very well I would say, well at least as well as it could be. I was a little surprised by that, but I guess she does have the special something that makes you like her, even if you don't know what it is." _

_Kalrin paused as he chuckled at his words, hearing Kira join in herself in the laughter. When they were done he continued on._

"_I trust Darth Marr too. He reminds me a lot of myself actually. Maybe that's why we get along so well. Anyways be prepared for takeoff I'll be back soon."_

* * *

'I lied to Kira. I hate lying to Kira. Now she's probably worried sick and I can't help by reassuring I'm alive through the bond because of this stupid carbonite,' Kalrin thought to himself.

"Ahh love, what a fickle and… frivolous thing. I'll never understand why you even bother with it. You could be stronger if you let them go and focused on training yourself instead."

Kal looked to his side to see Valkorion, the emperor himself, had reappeared in front of him.

"That's rich coming from the guy who sired two sons and a daughter it looked like."

"Merely a means to an end," Valkorion said, waving off his point. "Love is useless and it will be the death of you. Trust me, I know from experience. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"And why would you care? I would think you would rather enjoy seeing me dead."

Valkorion nodded in agreement before saying, "Under different circumstances I would have but now my survival hinges on yours and I will do whatever I must to keep you alive."

"Wow the big bad emperor Vitiate is going to keep me safe? Or is it Valkorion? I never know what to call you considering how many lives you seem to live." Kalrin said in disgust before he continued on. "Do me a favor, if it's a choice between having you save me and me dying, let me die okay?"

Just then a blinding light started erupting all over the dream sequence world.

"Hmmm… maybe love does have its purpose at times."

"What does that mean Valkorion?"

Silence ensued as Valkorion faded back out of existence.

"Valkorion? Valkorion!"

The blinding light was taking over every corner of the world and was fast approaching Kalrin.

"Great, let's hope whatever this is doesn't try to kill me too," Kal said aloud to himself.

* * *

"Don't try to move. You're dying. I may have your cure, but I'm not going to lie. This will hurt… a lot… sorry love," said a feminine voice.

Kalrin then experienced what felt like magma flowing through his veins. His blood ran hot and it felt like his was going to melt from within. Even after all of the injuries he had sustained over the years he thought this might have hurt the worst of all of them. He let out a blood curdling scream.

"That wasn't quite so bad," said the voice.

Kalrin looked up from the floor, his vision clearing, and was finally able to take a good look at who it was that had helped him.

"Lana, it's really you? Thank the force, you don't know how glad I am to see you."

"Probably not as happy as I am to finally see you once again," Lana said, a smile on her face as she reached out to pull Kal to his feet. "Get ready we don't have time to wait around. I may have saved you from the carbonite poisoning but we still have to get out of here alive or this whole plan was for naught."

Just then Kalrin heard a very familiar droid beep.

"Vault guards = arriving / Lana + Kalrin = get ready!" said the droid.

"T7! Boy am I glad to see you," Kal said.

"T7 glad = see Jedi / Jedi = still in danger! / Everyone = still in danger!"

"Why? What's happening?" he asked.

"The Empire and Republic have all but fallen to the man who imprisoned you. You're our last hope," Lana said cutting in.

Just then the blast doors opened behind them and three Skytroopers came flooding into the vault, guns firing. Lana turned on her purple lightsaber and effortlessly deflected the blaster bolts back into two of the Skytroopers destroying them. The third one she sent a lightning bolt at and while it was stunned walked up and cut in clean in half with her lightsaber. Kal just stood there watching her work, before commenting on the change in her lightsaber he noticed.

"See, I knew a purple crystal would be a good choice for you."

"Yes yes. You can gloat about how amazing you and your tastes are later. For now, come on, we have to get you out of here."

"Wait what about T7?" Kal asked, concerned about leaving his friend behind.

"He'll be fine, we'll meet up with him later. He's going to hack into the mainframe and cause trouble with their servers. Setting off alarms everywhere. Should hopefully keep them distracted long enough for us to make our escape," Lana answered.

Kalrin drew his lightsaber and ignited it watching the blue blade with a black core come to life.

"At least my lightsaber is still working."

* * *

Kalrin and Lana weaved their way down the corridor working in tandem to destroy any Skytroopers they came across along the way.

"Lana what kind of prison is this?" asked Kalrin after taking note of his surroundings and noticing that the area didn't seem like a prison.

"It's not a prison. This is where Arcann keeps all his most prized possessions."

"Possessions?" Kal asked surprised.

"Yes, it seems you're special to someone else besides me," Lana said a little flirtatiously before focusing once again. "Come on, we need to keep moving"

* * *

After traveling for a little while Kalrin and Lana came across a large blast door.

"I've got the door," Lana said.

She reached out her right hand and began using the force to lift the large door open. She had almost gotten it open, but it was proving to be more difficult then she realized, and the door snapped back shut on itself. She was about to curse when her comm link started beeping.

"Yes?" asked Lana.

"An updated timetable would be good," came a male voice Kal didn't recognize.

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem… but we are starting to feel a bit exposed out here. You find the Outlander yet?" asked the male.

"Yes. I've patched him in."

"Great. I'm Koth Vortena. Welcome to the most suicidal rescue mission in history. Hope you're everything Lana said you were."

"You talked me up Lana? I'm blushin," Kal said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, make your jokes you ass, but we both know you're as good as I've said and then some. Be patient Koth, we're on our way and be prepared for a fast extraction," Lana said before closing off the connection. "Koth will fly us out of here just as soon as we get through this door."

Just then the console next to them started beeping. They looked over to see it was showing a video feed of the cell Kalrin had been trapped in. There was a woman standing there with a Knight of Zakuul. Kalrin looked at her and realized he recognized her.

"Wait, I've seen her before."

"No…"

They went back to looking at the screen. There was no audio feed, but they could see her talking with the knight when she suddenly snapped his neck with the force. Kalrin recoiled back slightly. The quick kill of her own men, no hesitation, no mercy. Kalrin had been brutal before, when he needed too, but he also made sure to show mercy when the situation warranted it. Kalrin could tell right in that moment that the woman was not one to show mercy, ever.

'Yeah, she's definitely the emperor's daughter.'

The woman then looked up above her and noticed the camera staring at her. Kalrin used the controls to zoom the feed in where they could see the woman say something before, she destroyed the camera, ripping it out of its socket with the force.

"We're not ready. Not for Vaylin," Lana said sounding worried.

"There's two of us and one of her, we can take her Lana," Kal said, the confidence oozing from his voice.

"Not with you the way you are now, you're still injured from the improper carbonite freezing. Even at full strength I believe you would struggle to take Vaylin on. Her strength in the force is astounding, even for who her family is. And If I was there, I would just slow you down as you would constantly be forced to switch between trying to guard me and being on the offensive against her. It would be over before it even began."

Kalrin realized that Lana did have a point. He could still feel the aches all over his body and his movements had been sluggish so far in the fights. Far beyond the level he normally operates at and while Lana was an exceptionally talented fighter and Sith, she wasn't the most powerful. She could put up a good fight no doubt, but a two on one advantage only works when both fighters are more than able to hold their own against their opponent.

"Alright so no fighting Vaylin," he relented. "We should probably get out of here before she catches up. Do you want some help with the door?"

"Don't overexert yourself, we still have a long way to go and I can handle the door thank you very much," said Lana sounding a little uppity.

Lana then reached with both her hands and channeled the force ripping the door open long enough for both to run through before the door shut behind them.

"Wasn't trying to imply you couldn't," Kalrin said holding his hands up in a mock surrender pose. "Was just seeing if you wanted assistance." He then noticed the mirth swimming through Lana's eyes.

"I know," Lana said chuckling. "I just like to keep you on your toes is all."

Kal stared at her, mouth wide open. "I have faced down the emperor and yet somehow you're scarier."

"As it should be love, now lets get mov-"

Before Lana could finish her sentence more Skytroopers came running down the corridor lighting up the corridor with their blaster fire.

Both dove to the side for cover. Kalrin looked over the box he was behind towards the Skytroopers.

"I count ten of them," he said before getting a fun idea. "I bet I can kill more of them than you can."

"Kal this is really not the-"

"Ahh I see the illustrious Lana Beniko fears a bet," Kal said interrupting her. "Afraid to be bested by a Jedi?"

"Alright, you're on," Lana said determined.

Afterwards she got this intense and focused look to her eyes. Her eyes, which were colored yellow by her corruption to the dark side, narrowed as they focused in on their target. Kalrin saw the look she got and shivered slightly.

'I've created a monster, haven't I?' he thought.

Kal ignited his lightsaber and rolled over the box and started rushing towards the droids. Deflecting blaster bolts along the way into the ceiling and ground purposely not reflecting them back into the Skytroopers. If he was going to take them out, he wanted to do it in style. He approached the first Skytrooper and slid under the blaster fire and straight through the Skytroopers legs, cutting the droid in half as he was going by.

'That's one.'

He then looked forward and saw three more Skytroopers in front of him in a triangle formation. He used the force to push the nearest Skytrooper over. Kalrin ran towards it as it was falling however and proceed to use its body as a ramp. Launching himself into the air he went straight for the other two troopers standing side by side. Blaster bolts were raining in behind him as the droids missed their shots. Kalrin landed in a crouched position as he heard two bodies hit the floor behind him. He could see their helmets rolling on the floor after he cut cleanly through both. He turned around to see Lana standing their arms crossed.

*Yawn*

"Oh sorry, I was just bored waiting for you to finish playing around, since I took care of my SIX Skytroopers before you took out your four," Lana said emphasizing the six.

"Yeah but I did it in style so that's worth like double points. Thereby the final score is Kalrin eight and Lana six. Ooooh," Kal said raising his hand to his mouth, "so sorry Lana but it looks like I win this round."

Lana scoffed and looked away to the side, but she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

"You're so full of it," Lana said lovingly.

"You're just now finding this out?"

"Come on we got to keep moving before Vaylin catches up to us."

* * *

As they continued running down the corridors trying to escape from the facility their comms started beeping again. Koth came on the line.

"I hope you're not too close yet," he said.

"Why? What's happening?" asked Lana.

"Oh it's nothing I can't handle but we need to move the pickup."

Over the line the sound of blaster fire and explosions could be heard going off.

"Koth, am I hearing blaster fire in the background?" asked Lana.

"Its fine, I got it covered," Koth said trying to wave off the worry evident in Lana's voice.

"We don't have time for this," she said.

"Well, if I land now, I'll be shot to pieces. So just think of it as a personal favor to me, huh? Duck through another tower and I'll find you."

Kalrin finally felt like it was the opportune moment to speak up.

"I can tell that this plan to rescue me was thought out very well."

"Oh, I just love the sarcasm. Always love our little excursions Lana. Be back with you shortly," Koth said before cutting off the communicator.

"So… how well exactly do you know Koth?" Kal asked Lana.

"Do you really think now is the time for this?" Lana said crossing her arms and starring at Kal.

"What?" he asked. "I merely asked a question."

An alarm suddenly started ringing and they felt the building shake slightly.

"It's Vaylin," said Lana. "We have to keep moving."

The two of them stepped on an elevator as it began to descend. Lana was just staring at Kalrin.

"What now? Is it about the Koth question cause-" Kal started before he was cut off by Lana.

"It's… good to see you. I've missed you," Lana said sweetly.

"I have a million questions right now," said Kal.

"I know and I promise to answer them all in due time-"

Right then the fighter Koth was piloting flew by the glass and behind it were two more fighters attempting to shoot him down.

"-but the answers will have to wait."

The elevator stopped at its destination and the two exited into a research lab of some sort. They fought their way through it to the entrance encountering minimal resistance along the way. As they stepped outside a Zakuul Ground Assault Walker dropped out of the sky.

"OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" screamed Kal.

"See I told you you were special. They don't send in a walker for just anybody," said Lana.

"Well how do we take it down?" Kal asked.

"The armor coating on the legs makes it lightsaber resistant. We can't cut the legs off and topple it."

The two ran for cover as it began opening fire on them with its cannons. Kal looked at his surroundings and noticed that if you fell off the bridge it was a very long drop to the bottom.

'Oh this is such a bad idea. She's going to be so mad at me when this is done," he thought.

"I have a plan. I'm going to need you to shoot some lightning at it. Try to get his controls locked up or at the very least distract him for a little."

"Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like this plan?" she said aloud to herself.

"Ready?" he asked, ignoring her previous comment. "On three. Three, two, one, go!"

Lana stood up and began to focus the force through her fingertips and purple lightning began shooting out and hitting the walker. The lightning had the intended effect as the walker began looking around randomly as the gears were locking up and the motors were running on their own without commands. Before the pilots could reset the system, Kal reached out with the force and gripped the walker. Lifting it just a few inches off the ground he began floating it towards the side of the bridge. Kal was already beginning to sweat and he could feel his body aching.

"KAL STOP!"

Lana had gotten so distracted by the fact that Kal was hurting himself to lift this thing that she stopped shooting lightning at the walker. Kal seeing that the walker's systems were now coming back online attempted to force push the walker off the edge. Before he could though he fell to one knee as the pain was starting to become overwhelming. Kal looked up to see Lana looking over worried at him and noticed that the walker was functioning yet again and it's cannons were aimed at Lana.

'Lana's not going to notice in time to get out of the way.'

Kal rose back up to his feet and started channeling all the force he could.

'Come on, come on. Don't fail me now.'

Mustering all he had Kal pushed out one last force push onto the walker. The walker got knocked backwards and fell over the edge but not before firing off a shot. The shot impacted the ground in front of Lana, creating an explosion and putting smoke into the air.

"Lana! Lana!"

Kal couldn't see her through the smoke and began to suspect the worse.

'No, no, no. Come on you have to be alive. Tell me I knocked it out of the way in time. Please, I'm begging you.'

Kal then began to see movement through the smoke and saw Lana rushing towards him.

'Oh thank the force.'

Kal looked over Lana and saw that while her armor was slightly singed she was unharmed. When Lana got in front of him she was prepared to slap him until Kalrin fell over. Luckily, Lana was quick enough to react and grabbed him before he could hit the floor.

"You idiot! What were you thinking! You could have killed yourself with a stupid move like that!"

Kal noticed that even though she was angry he could see what looked like a tear starting to form in her eye. He reached up to wipe it from her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Don't you understand how much your life means to m- to the galaxy. Without you the galaxy is doomed. You ever do something like that again and I swear I will kill you myself. Clear?"

Kal steadied himself and stood upright.

"Crystal," he answered, giving a mock salute.

"Good, then lets move," Lana said.

Lana and Kal began running across the bridge. In the distance Kal could see T7 slicing into a terminal near the door in front of them. As they arrived at the door T7 was able to successfully slice in and open the door. As they were entering Kal looked behind him and saw Vaylin standing where they had been when they were fighting the walker before the doors slammed shut in front of him.

* * *

Across the way Vaylin watched as the Outlander and his accomplice disappeared into the Skytrooper droid factory.

"Not the way I would have picked," said Vaylin aloud to herself.

She looked over to her left and saw the sun reactor and she came up with an idea. Vaylin took the casing at the bottom of the reactor and crumpled it using the force before she lifted the pieces and threw them at the factory.

* * *

The whole building began to shake around Kal and Lana.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Kal.

"It's Vaylin. She'll tear down the whole city if she has too to get to you," answered Lana.

Koth then popped back in over the comms.

"Lana? Are my scanners glitched or did you just charge headfirst into a Skytrooper droid factory?"

"Vaylin's right behind us. We're out of options!"

"This is Altair Three all over again…"

"We can handle a few droids, come on," Kal said charging head on into the heart of the droid factory.

* * *

After a decent amount of time and a lot of dismantled droids Lana and Kal reached the reactor room. When they entered, they heard a technician yelling off orders to her subordinates.

"It's going to rupture! Sound the evacuation, get everybody out! Ten blocks in every direction!"

Out of nowhere one of the electrical panels ruptured and shocked a technician working near it killing him. The rest of the technicians ran for their lives.

"There's nothing more we can do here, we need to leave now!" Lana told Kal.

"Don't you dare!" Yelled Koth cutting into the conversation. "If that thing ruptures its going to kill thousands around it. You can still shut it down, the people will be without power but you can still save their lives."

"Don't you understand? This is how far they are willing to go to stop you. We need to get you off world right now!" Lana said trying to persuade him to abandon the reactor.

"I'm sorry Lana. I can't just abandon all these people to die. We have to stop this reactor from exploding."

Lana knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind so she merely said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I," he said.

Kal ran around the reactor room rerouting power to ventilation ports and the main console. Kal was messing around on the main console trying to find a way to shut the reactor down.

"Hurry!" demanded Lana.

"Relax, we'll get through this just fine."

Kal was still trying to figure out how to shut down the reactor when the console overloaded and the screen exploded.

"Well relaxing doesn't seem to have worked so well, so now what do you propose to do?" she said rather sarcastically.

"Whatever I can."

Kal remained calm as he scanned the room looking for whatever he could to assist him in shutting down the reactor when an alarm started going off.

"Warning: Catastrophic reactor failure imminent. Warning: Catastrophic reactor failure imminent."

"That's it I'm taking you with me even if I have to knock you out and drag you."

'Well, time for a shot in the dark.'

Kal saw the power tubes that were behind the main console he had been working on connected to the reactor. Kal brought out his lightsaber and slashed the tubes destroying them. This created a minor shock wave however blasting him backwards and forcing Lana to dive to the side to avoid the blast.

"Reactor shut down sequence initiated. Warning: Grid integrity at risk."

Lana walked over and extended her arm to help Kal get back up. Once he was upright, she went off on him.

"Damn you and your stubbornness! How many times must you gamble with your life and the fate of the galaxy in one day before you are satisfied?"

"You were worried, weren't you?" Kal said rather happy.

"I'm not in the mood for games anymore. We are leaving now! No more distractions," Lana said angrily.

* * *

Kal and Lana arrived at the rendezvous coordinates. With the reactor being offline all of the city was dark or running on emergency generators.

"The dark should help with our escape," said Kal.

"Not as much as a massive explosion would have." Lana raised her wrist communicator to her mouth. "Koth, where are you?"

"We ran into sort of a… maintenance issue."

Kal noted that he could hear an explosion going off in the background of the call.

"We have a workaround though, just give us like… three minutes?"

"We'll be here Koth." Kal said before ending the call. "So Lana, not that I would ever doubt you, but this is the guy you got to help rescue me?"

"It may not seem like it but Koth's reliable and he's been there for me ever since…"

Lana didn't finish her sentence but Kal knew where she was going with it.

"I'm sorry Lana, truly. I didn't mean to leave you or Kira. Where is Kira? I thought for sure she would have been the first to volunteer to help break me out of Arcann's grasp."

"Kira… she-"

Before Lana could finish Skytroopers started flying in and landing all around their position.

"Three minutes, should be easy enough," Kal said igniting his lightsaber.

* * *

Five minutes later there were various droid parts scattered across the landing zone. One was still barely functional and was crawling across the ground for its gun. Kal noticed this and walked over to it before he stomped on its head and destroyed the droid.

"Koth come in, where are you?"

"I'm here. We'll be there. Just give me another… three minutes?"

As he said that two Knights of Zakuul landed in front of Lana and Kal.

The taller and broader Knight spoke first.

"Outlander! You are guilty of assassinating the Immortal Emperor, and of evading imprisonment!"

His smaller leaner compatriot spoke next saying, "We demand your immediate surrender!"

"So are these guys more like Sith or Jedi?" Kal asked Lana, not to concerned about the two people in front of him.

"To them the force is an instrument to be used to bring people to justice. Nothing more nothing less," answered Lana.

"Huh… interesting view point."

"Stop talking and surrender at once Outlander or we will take you down by force," stated the taller Knight.

"You're treading on dangerous waters right now Knight. It's very dangerous to be my enemy. I'm giving you one chance to back away," Kal said after growing tired of hearing the two Knights.

"Fine you leave me no choice. We will take you by force," said the taller one.

Saying so the Knights pulled out their lightsaber pikes and ignited them. A blue color, often used by the Jedi, came out of the pikes. Lana pulled out and ignited her purple lightsaber while Kal pulled out his signature black/blue lightsaber.

Kal moved over to engage the taller Knight while Lana went to engage the shorter leaner one.

The Knight charged Kal trying to stab him through with the pike but Kal easily deflected the attack. The Knight then tried varying attacks, but he was slow and his form sloppy. Kal had no problem deflecting them all. Seeing as his opponent didn't seem to be a threat Kal went on the offensive. He began raining down blow after blow, hammering away at the Knight's pike. Eventually he was able to knock the pike out of the Knight's hands. Seeing as he had no weapon the knight opted to retreat. He jumped backwards using the force and landed on a balcony above the landing zone.

"Tanek! Run! We'll fight another day!" screamed the larger Knight. He ran off without checking to see if his friend was following.

Meanwhile Lana was winning her duel against the smaller Knight, now known as Tanek. She had disarmed him and was now proceeding to force choke him.

"You Knights. You're never taught to properly channel your anger," she said. It was easy to see she was having fun playing with the Knight. Lana looked to her side at Kal and implored through her eyes that she wanted to kill the Knight but wouldn't do so without his approval.

"You're free to do as you want Lana, I won't stop you," Kal said looking at her before he turned to look at the Knight. "I gave you guys the chance to back away. It's your fault you didn't listen to me."

Lana then got a grin on her face as she finished force choking the Knight by snapping his neck, killing him instantly.

Immediately following that the platform began to shake all around them and parts and pieces were falling all over the place. They tried to make a run for the walkway, but the walkway gave out and fell to the city below. They turned around and watched as Vaylin stalked toward them, like the cat who knows they have the mouse cornered.

"Vaylin," snarled Lana.

"I don't know you, but I know you Outlander."

"I'll hold her off as long as I can. The first chance you get, go," said Lana as she grabbed and ignited her lightsaber.

"I'm not leaving you on your own Lana," Kal said walking up next to her, lightsaber already in hand. "We leave together or not at all."

Lana scoffed and turned her head slightly to look at Kal while still keeping Vaylin within her vision. "Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time," she said. "Can't you just listen to me for once?"

"As much as I would love to listen to this lover's quarrel, I would rather be killing someone so let's get on with that shall we?" Vaylin said, interrupting the two's quarrel.

Before Vaylin could do anything a ship rose from where the walkway had fallen behind Kal and Lana.

Koth came over the speaker. "I got this! Go! Get on board!"

Koth started firing the machine gun like twin cannons on board the ship at Vaylin. Vaylin ripped of a piece of the platform and used it as a shield for the incoming laser blasts. Kal and Lana used the distraction to jump onto the lowered boarding ramp of the ship. As they got on board Vaylin chucked the piece of the platform she had been using for cover at the ship. She hit one of the engines damaging it badly.

"Hang on I'm getting us out of here," Koth said.

Koth blasted off into the skyline of Zakuul. Lana rushed over to Kal. Before he could ask what was wrong, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. The kiss didn't last more than a few seconds, but it was enough for him to pick up just how much she missed him.

"What you did was stupid," she said lowly, her eyes showing she wasn't happy. They then took on a lighter tone and she reached out with her hand, caressing his face. "Incredibly sweet, but stupid. You're life has far more meaning than mine."

"Not to me it doesn't," replied Kal with a steadfast determination and with a look in his eye that told Lana they weren't going to argue over this.

Kal could tell Lana was relenting when he heard her sigh. "Fine, but you have to let me protect you, and you need to realize how important you are to saving the galaxy. Far more important than anyone's life, including mine."

"Lana," growled out Kal.

Lana gave him one more short but sweet kiss as a means to placate him.

"I know. Sorry love but you don't understand what's happened, everything that you have missed."

"What have I-"

But before he could finish an alarm started going off.

"Uh oh. We have engine trouble, Vaylin must of damaged it when she hit the ship." Koth yelled to the lovers entangled in the back.

"Can you get us out of here?" Kal yelled back.

"I'm trying I just need… Uh oh."

"What now?" asked Kal.

"Guns are locked on, hang on!" Koth said.

The turbolaser defense batteries scattered around the 'prison' that Kal was being held in came online and started firing at the ship. One hit the bottom of the hull and the ship shook. Kal and Lana had broken apart and were standing behind Koth in the cockpit now.

"Get us out of here!" yelled Lana.

"I'm trying to!" responded Koth.

The guns suddenly powered down however when they received a message from a familiar face.

"Guns = offline / T7 = start new mission"

Kal gave out a laugh. "Thanks little buddy. You always seem to have my back"

"T7 help = Jedi / T7 = glad" responded T7.

"Thank you T7, we owe you one," said Lana giving her appreciation.

Koth started flying the ship out of the Zakuul city centers and away to the more rural parts of Zakuul.

"As much as I appreciate the rescue, and I truly do Lana, I had a whole team of people with me. Where are they? Why did only you and T7 show up?" Kal asked wanting to know where his crew was.

"I can only tell you as much as I know Kal."

"Better get started. It's going to be a short trip, and you've got five years of galactic hell to cover."

"Five years… but that's… wait Lana, where's Kira?"

Lana looked down sheepishly not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Lana, where is Kira!"

* * *

**AN: And with that the first chapter is done coming in at a little over 5000 (more now with the rewrite) words ignoring the AN's! Woohoo you made it all the way to the end. Hopefully it wasn't terrible all the way through. I'm hoping there was a few good parts. I just wanted to let you know that I don't have a set release schedule for this yet. Right now I am just doing this for fun so I will try to upload often just don't expect one everyday is what I am saying. So please review cause I really need to know how I can improve my writing and my story. Oh and if anyone would be interested in being a beta let me know. I went through and proofread it myself but I am sure I missed something and its always better to have another set of eyes on something. Until next time bye guys.**

**Magician**

**Published: 1/20/20 Edited and slightly reworked 2/7/20.**

**AN 2: I will periodically go back and rewrite chapters slightly to improve them as a I gain more knowledge and skills when it comes to writing. Hopefully this version should be a lot better and help to retain the readers and not put them off.**


	2. Coping

**Chapter 2: Coping**

**_5 Years Ago on Darth Marr's Flagship_**

_Kalrin had just defeated a contingent of Skytroopers that had boarded the hanger bay and had returned to Corporal Ralo and Sergeant Dol, members of the Republic and Empire respectively._

"_You did it! I've never seen anything like that…" said Corporal Ralo, his voice filled with shock and awe._

"_Regroup at the bridge- we can't lose control of the ship!" fired back Kal. _

_While normally Kal would have been more friendly to the troopers now was not the time to be nice. They were under attack by hostile forces and hopelessly outnumbered. Their only chance of survival was to clear the ship of hostiles and retreat to hyperspace. Kal couldn't be the kind Jedi he normally was. Right now he had to be the tough and hardened Battlemaster._

"_Right away. Thank you master Jedi!" replied Sergeant Dol._

_Dol gave Kal a salute before he and Ralo ran off to help secure the bridge._

'_Huh. Never thought I'd see an imperial salute me.'_

_Kal was broken from his thoughts when Darth Marr's voice came over his communicator. _

"_There are more Skytroopers in one of the turbolaser battery rooms. I need you to head there and clear it out or we'll be more screwed then we already are."_

"_I'm on it."_

_Kal rushed on over to the turbolaser batteries as fast as he could. When he arrived, he found four Skytroopers tearing the place up and gearing up to plant detonator charges across the room. _

_Kal rushed in, lightsaber already ignited, and sliced through the first droid before the others had even been able to register what had happened. He then forced pushed another one of the droids back and into the wall. By now the other two remaining droids had realized they were under attack and began retaliating. They opened fire but Kal merely used this to his advantage as he began deflecting the blaster bolts back at their shooters. The bolts made quick work of the droids. Kal noticed the droid he had blasted into the wall earlier was standing up, so he quickly threw his lightsaber towards it, horizontally cutting the droid into two halves._

_With the battle over Kal sheathed his lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt when he felt the ship begin to rock. He looked out of the forcefield and saw that a fighter was making a strafing run on the ship. The quake got worse, nearly managing to throw Kal off his balance and onto the ground, but he managed to stay standing as the shaking stopped._

_His comm crackled to life with a message from Kira, "-some trouble here! They shot out the airlock. We can't get in there to help you. It gets worse though. The clamps have jammed up, we can't do anything!"_

"_I'll be there right away Kira, just hold on!"_

_Kal made his way back to his ship, encountering minimal resistance along the way until he came to the ruins of what used to be the airlock. Standing there amidst the bodies of some imperial troopers and an astromech droid was a lone Skytrooper, however this one was black instead of white. _

"_Great it's another one of those special ones," Kal said aloud to himself._

_The Skytrooper recognizing an enemy got into its combat position by hovering up into the air. Kal tried to close the distance between them but every time he got near it would rocket off away from him._

'_Going to need a new plan. Hmmm,' Kal thought to himself._

_While Kal was thinking the Skytrooper launched a missile at him through his wrist rocket launcher. Kal leaped out of the way of the blast radius but the droid had given him an idea._

"_Come on, fire another missile at me, bet you won't hit me."_

_Kal didn't know if the droid would pay any attention to the taunts of an enemy fighter but he loved to taunt his enemies and he wasn't going to change now. He then noticed the droid was readying to fire another missile. _

'_Perfect, now's my chance.'_

_The droid fired the missile towards Kal, its blue hue following behind it. Kal took focus and grabbed the missile with the force, redirecting it back into the path of its owner. The droid didn't have time to react as the missile struck him straight in the chest, sending its parts flying across the hangar. _

_Kal ran to the clamps, manually releasing them from the inside. With the clamps released his ship was freed. Kal could see his ship detach through the windows on the airlock. _

"_We're free and clear but it's not looking good out here. What do you need me to do?" Kira asked._

"_If you see an opening, take it! Someone needs to get back and warn the Republic and Empire of what's coming!"_

"_And leave you out here by yourself? No way!"_

"_Please, Kira… it's the only way. I'll try to get the ship to hyperspace, and we'll meet back up at the rendezvous coordinates, okay?"_

_Kal thought that maybe the connection had been lost as the silence grew. He was going to attempt to recontact his ship when he finally got an answer back._

"_Okay, but you better be right behind us... I love you."_

"_I love you too Kira, with all my heart."_

"_I'll see you soon," Kira said in a determined way, as if she needed a means to convince herself. _

"_Yeah... I'll see you soon," Kal said, his voice growing quieter at the end._

_Kal watched as his ship found an opening through the enemy lines and jumped to hyperspace. He almost couldn't get the last few words out to her. He could feel his throat clenching up, hating that he had to lie to her, but he knew she wouldn't leave if he had told her the truth._

'_I'm sorry Kira. I promised to never lie to you, and it seems I couldn't keep that promise. At least this way I'll know your safe.'_

"_I'm on my way down to the engineering deck, meet me there," demanded Marr._

* * *

_Doc looked across from him, seeing Kira in the other pilot's chair. _

"_Are you okay Kira?" he asked._

"_Of course. He'll be okay. He's faced worse and he always comes back to me," Kira said trying to convince herself it would hold true once again. "Could you keep an eye on things up here?"_

"_Sure thing."_

"_Thanks."_

_With that Kira walked out of the cockpit and headed straight for her and Kal's bedroom._

_Doc had always liked Kira and Kal ever since he met them all that time ago on Balmorra. He thought they made a perfect couple. They tended to agree on almost everything and the few things they didn't agree on helped to complement the two of them. Although he had heard the stories, just like everyone else, that Jedi weren't supposed to fall in love. It was against their code or whatever they called it. Too restrictive he always said. He thought that by not letting loose, it would just make it easier for the Jedi to fall to the dark side. A little partying never hurt nobody._

'_Bah love, I'll leave it to those two. Old Doc is a hell of a lover, but sorry ladies the only thing I'm committed to is my medical degree… and maybe a good drink.'_

_He grew a somber look onto his face afterwards. Standing up he walked quietly towards the captain's cabin. He saw Kira sitting on the bed meditating. She looked calm, at peace, even after what just transpired. Doc had to stop himself from throwing up. He couldn't stomach the thought of how much agony and despair she would be in when she realized Kalrin wasn't coming back._

* * *

"_He's alive!" _

"_Kira, I wish for that more than anything else in this galaxy, but you know just as well as I do that he didn't make it," Lana retorted calmly._

"_How can you say that! You say you love him but then you immediately give him up for dead!"_

"_I do love Kal… did love Kal." There was a somber pause before Lana spoke up again, "but you saw the reports, same as me. The entire fleet was destroyed. Only a handful of life pods were jettisoned from Marr's ship. Some were even destroyed before they could be recovered."_

"_They never found his body!" Kira exclaimed, slamming her hand down on the bar._

"_It was probably spaced or vaporized when the drive core of Marr's ship exploded."_

"_He's alive, I know it, and I will do whatever it takes to find him. I thought you would agree with me on this, but I am not going to stop looking, even if I have to do it by myself."_

_With that last remark Kira stood up from her seat and stormed off leaving Lana alone at the bar they were sitting at._

"_Kira! Kira! Please come back!"_

_Silence was the only response she got. Lana laid her head down onto the bar, letting out an annoyed groan, knowing she wouldn't be disturbing anyone as the cantina had been empty, before she heard a glass placed down next to her. She looked up to see the bartender had given her a drink._

"_Sorry but I didn't order this."_

"_It's on the house," the bartender said._

_Lana merely nodded her thanks to the blue Twi'lek man before she picked up the glass and downed it in one go. _

"_I overheard some of the conversation you were having. I'm sorry, it's hard to lose someone, especially when they were close. If you don't mind me asking, who was it the two of you lost?" asked the bartender while he was wiping some glasses. _

_Lana pondered whether she should strangle the man or answer his question. She was opting to strangle the man as she was already stressed out enough as it was and answering these questions was not something she wanted to be doing right now. She restrained herself however when she thought about Kal. She thought about how angry he would be with her for strangling an innocent bystander who was just trying to help in his own way. _

'_Even in death you're influencing me. You're insufferable you know that?'_

_Lana hoped she might hear a response, that somehow her thoughts would have reached him, wherever he was. She had heard that exceptionally powerful Jedi and Sith could become one with the force after death and manifest themselves as a force ghost. She had seen it firsthand with Revan at the battle of Yavin. No response came to her question, however. _

_The bartender was turning away muttering "Sorry, that was too personal. I didn't mean to make yo-"_

"_I loved him… we loved him."_

_The bartender turned back around to face her, reading between the lines._

"_Polygamy? Rare but I guess not all that uncommon nowadays."_

"_Technically it wasn't polygamy. She was married to him and I was a more… recent addition."_

"_Hmm I see."_

_The bartender paused once again, grabbed her empty glass and proceeding to once again refill it. As he was filling it he continued on._

"_Did you want to marry him?"_

"_One day... maybe. That would have been far down the line I think though."_

"_Your friend believes him to be alive?" he said placing the glass down back in front of her._

"_She's in denial. Doesn't want to see the truth that's right in front of her eyes. Can't say I blame her though. Losing someone you love, especially one you are bonded to, it would wound a person a great deal."_

"_You don't think he might still be out there?"_

"_No, I don't," Lana said vehemently._

"_They never found his body?"_

"_No," she said, picking up the glass and swirling its contents around. "Probably lost somewhere floating out in wild space right now."_

"_Well if it was never confirmed why not hope?"_

"_Excuse me?" she responded, her tone of voice indicating her surprise at his question._

"_The galaxy can be a dark place at times yes, but it can also be a beautiful place. A place full of life and happiness. The dread and despair can only win if you let it. So why not take a risk, believe in something? Believe that maybe he's still out there, that he'll find his way back home to the two of you."_

Lana gave a scoff at that. Her time as a Sith and a soldier in the war had lead her to have a rather pessimistic outlook.

"_Why, so I can be disappointed later on?" she asked._

_The bartender made sure he had met her eyes before he said, _"_No, so you can be happy that you didn't give up too early."_

_Lana broke their connection, stopped swirling her drink, and downed the entire thing in one go just like the first one._

_Her mouth formed a tiny smile staring at the now empty glass before she looked back up to meet his eyes as she said, "You sound just like him with your speech about hope. He would have said the same thing."_

"_He sounds like my kind of guy."_

_Lana merely gave a small smile to the man._

"_How much do I owe you?" said Lana, pulling out a handful of credits._

"_Like I said before, it's on the house. Seemed like you could use it."_

"_Thank you, for everything. The conversation was… enlightening."_

"_Just glad I could help," the man said giving a polite smile._

_Lana thanked the man once more before leaving the cantina. _

* * *

_Lana was worried. After their fight, she hadn't spoken to Kira in months. Not that she hadn't attempted to get in contact, but Kira was a hard person to track down. Kira had been out on the front lines, doing her best to resist Zakuul's invasion of the core worlds and she herself had been busy trying to do the same thing for the Empire, but on the intelligence side instead. The war wasn't going well, she figured it would only be a matter of time now before both the Republic and Empire would be trying to discuss terms of surrender with Zakuul. The Dark Council was in shambles with many of its members dead. Only Darth Acina and Darth Imperius were left from the initial dark council before the war with Zakuul. The Jedi weren't faring much better with many of their leaders dead and Grandmaster Satele Shan MIA. _

_Lana had arrived home at her apartment to get a few hours of rest before she returned to Sith Intelligence headquarters. Before she entered however, she felt an individual standing in her apartment. _

'_Great, Zakuul is sending in assassins now? That's strange, they tend to prefer open warfare and not subterfuge.'_

_Lana grabbed her lightsaber and readied herself for combat as she opened the door. She quietly opened the door and headed for the living room where she could sense them. She wasn't prepared for what she saw when she rounded the corner though._

"_Hey Lana," Kira said with a tired smile. "Kal was right you know? That purple blade suits you much better than that old red one you had. Do you mind putting it away though, I didn't come here to fight."_

_Lana shut her lightsaber off, reattaching it back to her belt. _

"_I wanted something I could remember him by. This way I'm reminded of him every time I see it. I'm happy to see you Kira," Lana finally said after not knowing what to say to her. "What are you doing here though, you were pretty upset with me last we spoke."_

"_I found him," Kira said with a massive smile on her face._

_Lana knew immediately who she was talking about._

"_You're sure?"_

"_Yes. He's been frozen in carbonite and Arcann has been holding him prisoner. They're calling him the Outlander on Zakuul."_

"_That's wonderful!" Lana's more skeptical and inquisitive side began flaring up, however. "How did you get this information Kira?" she asked trying not to let her worry slip into the tone of her voice._

_Kira waved her off as she said,_"_What does it matter on how I got it, all that matters is that we have to act on the intel we have now before it's no good."_

_Lana was getting especially worried now after a remark like that._

"_Kira… what did you do?"_

"_What I had to!" her rage and anger infused within her shout. That wasn't what worried Lana, however. What worried her was the brief flick of yellow she saw float through Kira's eyes before they returned to their normal blue color. Kira raised her hand to rub her temple. "Sorry, can we just leave it at that, please?" her voice growing weak at the end._

"_How many?" Lana asked, her voice quiet._

"_How many what?" she responded hoping that Lana wouldn't say what she knew was coming._

"_How many have you killed and tortured for this information?"_

"_What do you care, you would have done the same thing!" Kira said defensively._

"_I would have, but you normally wouldn't. This isn't you Kira." Lana said, holding her hands up while trying to slowly approach Kira. _

Kira took a few steps backwards however. "_How can you stand there and say that you know me!"_

"_I know I spent more time with Kal then I ever did with you, but I do know you Kira, despite what you may believe. I know that you normally wouldn't do this," Lana said as gently as she could._

"_Well I didn't have a choice now, did I? You wouldn't help me, so I did what I had to on my own," Kira shot back rather vehemently._

_Lana understood that her opinion didn't matter to Kira in this moment so she figured she should try Kalrin's._

"_Kal wouldn't want this for you."_

"_Kal isn't here to tell me what he would and wouldn't want for me, now is he," Kira said rather darkly. "If he wants to yell at me after I have him back, fine, but I won't sit here and take it from you."_

"_Kal understands the risks of using the dark side of the force, he doesn't let it consume him. I have trained in the dark side of the force for a very long time; I control it not the other way around. When I look at you however, I don't see someone controlling the dark side, I see someone being controlled." Lana took slow steps forward towards Kira. "You're a Jedi, through and through, don't let this turn you to the dark side. If not for me, then for Kal."_

"_I won't," Kira said with a steadfast determination. "I was able to block out the emperor's influence and I will block out this influence when the time comes, but for now I won't stop… can't stop until I bring him home safely."_

"_I wouldn't expect you to, you wouldn't be you if you did," Lana said lightly. "Of course I'll do everything in my power to help you."_

_The tension in the room had livened up a little bit, but Lana could sense that it was still there. _

"_So, tell me about this plan of yours?"_

_Kira pulled out her holocom and pulled up the schematics for a ship. Lana looked over and began to study the deisgn._

"_Arcann is moving him somewhere, I don't know where, but I do know the ship he's going to be on. We sneak on board and fight our way to where he is being held. Most likely in the cargo bay. Once we have him, we steal a shuttle from the ship and once we're clear we jump to lightspeed."_

_Lana turned and just stared at Kira, not knowing what to say._

"_That's it? That's your entire plan?" she finally decided on. _

"_I didn't have a lot of time to come up with one alright, the ship leaves two days from now."_

"_Two days! That's not enough time Kira, planning something like this would require a few weeks of careful planning at bare minimum."_

"_Well we don't have a few weeks if we want to catch this ship."_

"_Then we don't."_

_Kira grew an angry look to her face, but Lana held a hand out to stop her before she could say anything._

"_We won't be able to capitalize on this moment but if we can find out where they are taking him, then we can plan around that and break him out from there okay?"_

"_We know where he is now though! We could have him back in just a few days from now!"_

"_I know, I want that too," Lana said grasping Kira's hands within her own, "but if we aren't careful, we'll never have him back. You need to trust me on this one. Running headfirst into danger isn't going to do anything but get yourself killed this time around." Lana let out a long yawn. "I'm terribly sorry, I need to get a few hours of sleep; you can come rest with me if you want," Lana offered but seeing how Kira didn't look too enthused at this prospect she quickly added on, "or you can grab the other bedroom. We can talk more about this in the morning?" she asked hopefully._

_Kira merely stared at her before nodding her head meekly. Lana smiled at this._

"_Wonderful, are you coming with me?" Lana asked even though she knew what the answer would be._

_Kira shook her head no saying, "Sorry, I'll just grab the guest bedroom tonight."_

_Lana forced a smile onto her face. _

"_It's okay, I'll see you in the morning."_

_Lana walked over to her bedroom. She looked back one last time to see Kira still standing there in her living room before she shut the door and got in bed.  
_

* * *

"When I woke up she was gone. She never told me where she was boarding the ship from. I couldn't stop her in time." Lana paused for a moment before continuing, "She's... gone Kal. I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

Lana still wouldn't meet Kal eyes as she stared at her feet without fail. Kal could see that she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, come here," Kal said as he wrapped his arms around Lana, pulling her close to him. Lana returned the hug, wrapping her arms around Kal.

"I'm not mad at you. You couldn't have known; you did nothing wrong." Kal said all this while slowly stroking Lana's hair to calm her down and show that he wasn't angry at her like she thought he would have been. "You are wrong about one thing though, Kira isn't dead."

Lana finally looked up and met his eyes.

"I would know if she was dead, I would feel it. She's still out there… somewhere."

"Why hasn't she gotten in contact with me after all this time then?" Lana asked a little flabbergasted.

"Maybe she didn't have a choice. I don't know where she is, but we'll find her, together."

Kal could see a smile starting to form on her face. Just then there was an explosion in the back of the ship. Everyone on board looked behind them to see a fire had broken out. The two of them quickly broke away from the hug they had been sharing.

"Get those fires out!" Koth yelled.

"Did you think to take any extinguishers when you stole this ship?" Lana fired back as she headed to the back to see what she could do.

"Blast it… Outlander! You're up! See what you can do with this thing."

Koth stood up from the pilot's chair and went to try and fix a console that had started short circuiting. Kalrin took a seat and grabbed the controls. He could see they were above a jungle swamp of some kind and could see some city districts far behind them in the distance.

'We must be far on the outskirts right now.'

Kal did what he could but the ship continued to lose altitude. The ship was going down, no doubt about that.

"Everyone brace for impact; it's going to be a rough landing."

The ship continued to fall until it crashed into the ground and began sliding along a path, narrowly missing all the large trees surrounding them. The ship eventually came to a halt.

"Lana, Koth, you alright?" Kal asked.

"We're fine," they both replied at the same time.

"Lament: No one has asked if I am alright."

"Right I forgot to ask, who's the droid?"

"Salutation: Greetings. I am HK-55, fully armed for combat and at your command."

"That's… good to know." Kal then looked over towards Lana and Koth to talk to them. "We should get outside and secure the area."

Hk-55 spoke up first saying, "Confirmation: I will make sure there are no hostile meatbags surrounding the crash site."

With that HK-55 pulled out his rifle from his back and walked outside.

"Koth," Lana called stopping the two before they followed HK outside, "If you ever tell anyone about my little moment of… weakness there, you won't live to regret it."

Kal could hear Koth gulp and started laughing at this.

"Unh-unh, the same goes for you too Kal," Lana said waving her finger.

While she may have been smiling her eyes were telling a whole different story. This proceeded to shut Kalrin up.

"By the sound of silence I am hearing, it sounds like we are all in agreement, perfect."

With that Lana headed outside to help HK. Koth walked up to Kalrin until he was standing side by side with him.

"Does she scare you, because she scares me."

"On that we can agree. Come on, let's go check the damages."

* * *

**AN: With that chapter 2 is done a little shorter this time at 4k. This one was really flashback heavy so sorry if you wanted more of the present, but I thought it was important to give some backstory. I will probably have a lot more flashback scenes, things mostly related to Kal and Kira meeting Lana, throughout the story. It will probably just be from the Shadow of Revan story line and then maybe some stuff from Ziost. I would still like a beta if anyone is interested, or if anyone is interested in maybe co-authoring this story with me let me know. Until then guys, don't forget to follow this story if you like it, and please leave me a review. I would really appreciate it, and it would be beneficial for you guys too as it lets me know what the readers are liking and what isn't going over so well.**

**I'll see you in the next one,**

**Magician**

**Published: 1/24/20 Edited and slightly rewritten: 2/8/20**


	3. The Gravestone

**Chapter 3: The Gravestone**

"Well this thing definitely won't be flying anytime soon," Kal said after examining the wreckage of their crashed ship.

Koth turned towards Lana muttering, "That's two more shuttle's you owe me now."

"You didn't even own this one. It really shouldn't count," she responded.

"Hey, it was mine when it crashed. It counts."

Kal walked over, interjecting into their conversation saying, "As amusing as this is maybe we should stay quiet. We don't know what's out here."

"You'll be reimbursed Koth, you needn't worry," Lana said, ending the conversation.

Kal saw HK returning towards the group and went over to meet him.

"Were you able to scout the area? Find anything?" Kal asked.

"Confirmation: Our immediate vicinity is clear of hostiles. While scouring the surroundings my scanners picked up a large metallic object nearby. Analysis suggests a technological construct, but there are no energy readings."

"Whatever it is, it's got better chances of flying than this thing," said Koth gesturing to the down ship. "Engine is fried to a crisp."

"Skytroopers won't be far behind us. We need to hide the evidence of our landing," Lana said interjecting.

"I'll scavenge, you bury?" asked Koth.

Lana gave a small chuckle before replying, "Just like Arron Prime."

"It seems to me that you two have a lot of history. I would love to hear some stories sometime."

"When we're safe I will tell you as many stories as you wish to hear love, but for now Koth and I should get to work."

Lana and Koth began combing over the wreckage, breaking off to do their assigned jobs.

HK spoke to Kal saying, "Enthusiasm: Shall we investigate this technological object? I believe I can guide us to its location."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go see this mystery object of yours."

As they were heading out Lana called out to Kal.

"Be careful, there are many dangerous predators out here in the swamps."

Kal turned back around towards Lana before yelling out, "When am I not careful?"

Lana just stood there, arms crossed, staring him down.

"Fine, I'll be careful."

At that Lana turned back around and got back to working on the ship while Kal and HK headed off in search of this mystery object.

* * *

Kal and HK were walking along the swamps towards their destination. Kal had been asking HK some personal questions to try to get to know him, but his answers weren't making it easy on him. Before Kal could ask his next question, he felt a warning from the force. Heeding its message, Kal dived out the way as a creature landed where he had just been standing.

"Wonderful. Giant spiders. And I thought this day couldn't get any better."

"Commentary: It's been so long since I have got to shoot something. This should be fun."

Kal pulled out his lightsaber, igniting it, and watched the blade come to life. Before he could even make a move however HK began unloading on the creature with his rifle. The spider didn't take many hits before it collapsed dead onto the ground. Even then though HK did not stop firing.

"Umm, HK? I think it's dead."

HK then stopped firing and proceeded to look over his dead target.

"Statement: You organics are too fragile. It takes the fun out of killing things when they die so fast."

Kal merely stood there wide eyed for a little while not knowing what to say.

"Worry: Is everything all right master?"

"Yeah sorry everything is fine.," Kal said, clipping his lightsaber back onto his belt. "Wait, did you just say master?"

"Clarification: Master Beniko altered my programming before we secured your release. I am to serve you with the same unexcelled loyalty with which I serve her; in fact, your survival is now my highest priority."

"I'm no more important than Lana or Koth. In fact, I want you to prioritize Lana above all else if it comes down to it."

"Concession: I will alter my prioritization according to your specifications. Admiration: You are just as selfless as I had been led to believe."

Kal was a little surprised to hear that HK admired him, even after only knowing him for a few hours.

"Lana told you about me?"

"Acknowledgement: Correct. Master Beniko would talk about you more than any other topic. Resumption: Shall we continue?"

"Right, lead the way."

* * *

Kal and HK made their way down into a valley. When they got down there Kal could see what appeared to be ruins of an ancient ship, massive in size.

"Is this the object you picked up on your scanners?"

"Confirmation: That is correct. According to my scanners, this object is centuries old."

Kal called Lana up over his communicator.

"Lana, come in?"

"I'm here, is everything all right?"

"We found our mystery object. I'm sending you my coordinates. You and Koth come meet us here, you need to see this."

"Alright, hold tight. We'll be there soon."

Kal heard the registered beep as the communicator was disconnected.

Kal and HK stood around, keeping an eye out while waiting for Koth and Lana to arrive. Kal saw them coming up behind him so he nodded for HK to move ahead and start clearing the ship out.

Koth walked up to Kal first as Lana was still admiring the ship.

"That is one big piece of scrap metal," said Koth as his greeting to Kal.

"According to HK, that scrap metal has been here for centuries."

"Centuries? Of all the junk out here, you just had to find the antique."

HK returned to the group just then to report his findings.

"Observation: Visible design elements do not match any from Zakuulan culture, antique, or modern."

"Not from Zakuul," said Koth, grabbing his chin. "No… could it be?"

Koth didn't elaborate any further and started walking towards the ship. Lana and Kal chose to follow him.

Koth walked inside the airlock and looked around for a few seconds before running back out to Kal and Lana.

"Haha! Do you have idea what this is?" said Koth sounding very excited at his discovery.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and say some old starship?"

Koth, who was so happy at his discovery, ignored Kal's sarcasm and exclaimed, "This is the Gravestone! This was the only ship that ever went up against the Eternal Fleet and won. Do you have any idea how long people have been looking for this thing?"

"And we just happened to stumble upon it?" asked Lana skeptically.

"I agree with Lana on this, something's not right. You said this was the only ship to go against the Eternal Fleet and win, so why is it rusting in a swamp while the fleet is still around?"

"The fleet is even older than Valkorion, maybe even older than Zakuul. The battles happened centuries ago, nobody knows the details of the whole war. But every story talks about the Gravestone: one ship with the firepower to take on the Eternal Fleet… this is fate," said Koth, muttering the end just barely above a whisper. "We get your Outlander," Koth said, pointing at Kal, while looking at Lana. "find exactly the weapon we need… we're going to win this thing Lana. It's destiny."

"It's certainly no coincidence… but destiny? I think there's something else going on here."

"Do you think this is some kind of set-up?" Kal asked Lana.

"No, not exactly," said Lana, stumbling for what to say. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Come on, let's take a look inside," said Koth excitedly.

"Caution: Scans indicate that locale wildlife may be using the ship as a nesting ground. Caution is advised."

"We should split up, deal with any wildlife, then regroup to plan our next move," said Lana taking charge.

After making sure everyone was in agreement, they entered the ship. Splitting up and each heading their own separate way, the four began to clear out the ship.

* * *

They all met back up within the power generator room onboard the ship.

Kal looked around the room admiring the ship.

"So this ship has been here for a thousand years? Maybe more?"

Koth stopped working on the console he was trying to fix to face towards Kal. "Right. It's amazing that it's in such good condition… considering. Judging by the damage I've seen, the stories are true. Whoever built the Gravestone scuttled it themselves after the Eternal Fleet was defeated. It wasn't shot down."

"The fleet was defeated but not destroyed. Valkorion brought it back, under his own control, more than a century ago," came from Lana.

"Exactly," replied Koth. "The Eternal Fleet is totally automated. Nobody knows who first built it, and every theory is crazier than the last."

The crew left the generator room and started roaming through the ship. On their walk Lana was listing off the crazy theories on how the Eternal Fleet came to be.

"Renegades left behind after a successful droid revolution… representatives of an entire race of droids from somewhere beyond the edge of the known galaxy…"

As they entered the next room Kal could tell that its previous occupants had used this area as a makeshift lounge. He could see couches and tables. On top of one of the tables was some old glasses and an empty bottle. Neither had seen use in quite a considerable amount of time judging from the dust.

Koth picked the conversation back up "Like I said: crazy stuff. But no matter where it came from, the Eternal Fleet is practically unstoppable, and Arcann controls every single ship from the Throne."

"I don't understand. If Valkorion had this unstoppable fleet for more than a decade, why not use it to help the Sith Empire destroy the Republic?" asked Kal.

"We can only theorize. Considering the war was just part of a ritual to make the Emperor truly immortal, perhaps using the fleet would have interfered somehow. Regardless, we have many other things to discuss. Such as those five years' worth of explanations," answered Lana.

"And I'm going to need some parts to get this thing moving again."

"Locating supplies and fresh water would also be wise."

"I'll help you get what we need Lana. It will also give us time for you to give me those explanations."

"Very well."

"What will you be doing HK?"

"Assertion: I will begin a patrol pattern to ensure that no enemy forces report our position."

"I'll start working on those repairs then."

With that Koth took off back to the generator room, while HK headed for the airlock.

"Shall we?" asked Lana.

* * *

Lana and Kal had come across an old water filter machine. Kal began running a diagnostic to see if the machine was still usable. While waiting for the results he began telling Lana about meeting the Emperor.

"When Darth Marr and I faced Valkorion, we knew right away. He was the Sith Emperor, Lana."

"I know. When he was struck down it released ripples through the force. Everyone who had felt the Sith Emperor's presence in the past… on Ziost, on Yavin Four… we all sensed what had happened. Arcann invaded soon after, claiming that an "Outlander" had assassinated his father, the "Immortal Emperor". It didn't take long for us to unravel the truth."

"Which side did Arcann end up attacking first?"

"Both. Ships from the Eternal Fleet struck at shipyards and rallying points for both sides simultaneously. He crippled both sides in one fell swoop and barely had any losses to show for it. They would favor ambush tactics throughout the war. Zakuulan sensor technology has a far greater range then our own. Only ships that had been retrofitted with isotope-5 could manage to outrun them. Nothing we had could truly compete."

Kal then heard his datapad begin to beep. Kal read the results then told Lana the news.

"This one's a bust, we'll have to find another one. Either that or a fresh water source somewhere. Let's keep looking."

The two of them kept walking together, maintaining a comfortable but somber silence. They had found another old water filter and Kal ran the diagnostics program again.

"How long did the Republic and the Empire manage to hold out?" asked Kal.

"Within three months the bulk of our naval forces were disabled or eliminated, and the same was true for the Republic. With naval superiority, Arcann's forces began choking off supply lines, trade… any ship travel at all. By the end of the first year Coruscant and Dromund Kass were blockaded by the end of the first year."

Kal looked down to the ground and began shaking his head.

"I didn't think it would be that bad."

"No one did…"

The datapad once again began to beep. Lana looked towards him, asking what the result was. Kal just shook his head and they kept on walking.

They came across a spring within the swamp. Lana pulled out her scanner and began to scan the water.

"How did it end?"

"The members of the dark council fought Arcann's invasion ruthlessly… and lost. The Empire's treaty was ultimately negotiated by the Minister of Logistics. Chancellor Saresh also refused to discuss terms of surrender, but the Republic Senate managed to overrule her."

"What happened to the Jedi Order?"

"I know that they suffered heavy losses, but that's the extent of the information I was able to get. I sent out agents to find out more, but none have returned. I'm sorry, I wish I had more to tell you. So far the treaties have held, but they will not last forever."

Lana's scanner began to beep, and she read the results.

"A freshwater spring. It should be safe for drinking."

Kal grabbed the pump they had brought with them and began pumping water out of the spring and into portable containers.

"What ever happened to my team? My ship?"

Kal was concerned for two reasons. He was worried not knowing where the members of his crew were, but he was really concerned that someone else might be flying his ship.

'I swear if they scratch the paint.'

"I have allies looking for them as we speak. With all the chaos of the last few years though, it will take time to find them all. For now, we'll have to make do with ourselves, Koth, and HK."

Kal walked closer to Lana and grabbed both of her hands with his own.

"As long as you're here there's nothing the two of us can't handle."

"The feelings mutual my love."

Lana leaned forward and the two shared a kiss. They stayed locked together for a few seconds until Lana broke it off and rested her forehead against his.

"It truly is a relief to see you again."

"Is that why you went to so much trouble to rescue me?" Kal asked.

Lana took a step back and broke apart their hands before looking him straight in the eye and saying, "Well of course that was one of the main reasons I wanted to rescue you but there was more to it. Before you were captured you accomplished things no one else dared to attempt. You've changed the galaxy more than once… and if things ever needed to change, now is the time."

She then turned around and walked a few paces forward.

"There is something else though. I've felt it since the moment I found you in carbonite. There's a power in you, something new… it's elusive, but I know I can feel it."

"I think you're right Lana. I think somehow the Emperor… Valkorion… is in my mind."

"What!" Lana exclaimed, shocked at the news.

"After he died there was a storm of energy… it knocked me out. I barely even remember being thrown into the carbon freezing chamber. And then, while I was frozen, I saw things, visions, of what had happened the past five years while I was gone. He was there, we talked for a while."

"It can't be. If he were controlling you, I'd know it, I certainly saw enough of it on Ziost," Lana said still not quite believing it.

"Something's wrong though. He said he doesn't want to control me. He wants to keep me alive. I don't believe him, but he hasn't tried to take control yet. I figure it's only a matter of time though."

"I believe you, and I appreciate your honesty. I'll remain watchful for any influence he might have over you. I just got you back, I won't let him take you away from me."

"Thanks Lana, that means a lot. You know that I'll never lie to you right? No secrets, no lies… well except for maybe your birthday. I can't exactly surprise you if I can't keep it a secret."

Lana rolled her eyes at that and said, "Ugh I hate secrets."

"… Lana you do realize you are a spymaster, right?"

"Exactly, I'm supposed to be the one holding all the cards. Having someone out there know something I don't is dangerous."

"Maybe I won't throw you a surprise party. I get the distinct feeling you might end up killing someone if we tried to surprise you."

"Well anyways, for the time being we have no choice but to proceeded, Valkorion or no Valkorion," Lana said steering the conversation back on track.

"What about Koth and HK?"

"They wouldn't understand, and we haven't been able to confirm anything yet anyways. Let's just keep the matter between us for now."

"Lana, keeping secrets will end poorly," warned Kalrin. "Especially when you are trying to build trust between others."

"Please, just trust me on this one. It will be better if we don't tell them."

"I always trust you. We'll do it your way, but I don't like-."

They both turned on the spot when they heard the brush begin to rattle. Both drawing their weapons they waited for what was going to appear. They were relieved when it turned out to only be HK.

"Salutation: It is a pleasure to see you again so soon, masters. I have encountered minimal resistance in my patrol."

"How minimal?" asked Lana.

"Reassurance: Only one Skytrooper and three local predators with poor survival instincts. Our position appears to be secure for the time being, but I would still advise caution on your return trip masters."

"Thank you HK, keep up the good work," said Kal.

"Appreciation: It will be my pleasure to do so, master!"

With that HK left to return to patrolling the area, leaving Lana and Kal alone yet again.

"He's kind of a weirdo, isn't he?" Kal asked Lana.

"At times, but he's one of the most loyal droids you'll ever meet. Saved my life a few times now actually."

"Sounds like T7."

"In a way, but way more homicidal."

"Yeah I can see that."

"Come on, let's make our way back to Koth and see how the repairs are doing."

* * *

When they returned, they saw Koth standing outside, looking up at the ship.

"How did the repairs go Koth?" asked Kalrin.

"The ship should be functional again; we should almost be ready for takeoff."

"You're sure we can make it fly again?" Kal asked skeptically.

"She'll fly. Just been waiting for somebody to come along and remind her how."

"Well boys let's get to work then."

They all got to work fixing up the ship, making it space worthy once again. Kal was in the generator room trying to get the power online. He thought he had succeeded when the power came online for a whole three seconds, until all the generators shut back off again. He then heard what sound like a junction overloading. Kal could hear Koth going "Ow."

"Sorry Koth!" yelled Kal. "That ones on me."

* * *

After working on the ship for hours, Koth was standing at the main console in the generator room. He pressed some buttons and then the generators all came to life and stayed running, unlike Kal's failed attempt. The ship lit up as power was restored across the board. Kal started hearing these whispers in the back of his mind however, leading him to go to a specific room on the ship. He followed the voices and it led him to some weird dark sanctuary on the ship. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"I take it you have questions?"

"Valkorion?" Kal inquired, not believing he was seeing the force ghost of the emperor outside of his dreams.

"Don't be so surprised. Where you go, I go. We are indivisible now."

"Do you come with a receipt because I definitely need to return you. I'd prefer credits but I guess store credit would do."

Valkorion ignored his jabs and continued looking around the room.

"The Gravestone. Not entirely what I'd envisioned."

Valkorion stopped looking around the room and focused in on Kal.

"You've had a taste of my son's Empire, his reach. And Vaylin… well, she does not believe in restraint. We can only defeat Arcann if we work together."

"Why would you help me defeat your son?" Kal asked skeptically.

"You may not believe me but my intent to see you flourish holds true."

"I don't buy for one moment that you're on my side."

"Were the roles reversed, perhaps I would be skeptical as well. But what if I could prove my sincerity? Would you continue to see me as your eternal nemesis, or would you open your eyes to the truth?"

Kal felt the ship start to shake around him, as if something had impacted it. He turned around to see what was happening.

"You and me will neve-" Kal cut his sentence off when he turned back around and noticed Valkorion was gone.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to disappear from conversations at a moment's notice," Kal said aloud to himself.

"Get ready for a fight people! They found us! Skytroopers are breaching the entrance!" yelled Koth over the Graveyard's intercom.

Kal ran out from the Sanctuary room and headed straight for the elevator. Kal hit the button and the elevator began to rise towards the upper decks.

'I got to get to the bridge,' he thought.

When the elevator arrived at its destination, Kal was not expecting to see two Skytroopers standing there as the door opened.

"Well hello there."

The droids began to raise their blasters to open fire. Before they could finish getting their guns up however, Kal reached out with the force and crushed both droids.

'The ship must be crawling with them if they're at the elevator already.'

Kal grabbed his lightsaber and began his trek to the bridge. He encountered quite a few groups of Skytroopers spread out throughout the ship, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. He had finally arrived at the hallway just outside of the bridge and could see that the bridge's blast door was opened.

Inside he could see HK firing upon the Skytroopers just outside the door and Lana deflecting blaster bolts as she moved across the room, attempting to get to Koth, who was working on a panel. One of the lasers Lana deflected ended up hitting the wall near Koth, barely missing his head.

"Hey! Watch the ship!"

"Glad to see you have your priorities straight Koth."

Kal ran forward to help though he really didn't need to. HK was taking care of the Skytroopers without a problem and this let Lana focus purely on guarding herself and Koth from the incoming fire. Still Kal wanted to assist in some way so he forced push a few Skytroopers into the wall… hard. They shattered on impact. There were only a few Skytroopers left which Kal made quick work of with his lightsaber.

"Compliment: Fine dismantling, master!"

"That was just the first wave. They have more on the way!" warned Koth.

"I'll head them off," Kal said.

"The Gravestone will be ready soon. I just need-"

"Don't you dare say three minutes!" warned Lana angrily.

"-some time. I'll get us airborne, just hold them off."

"I'm with you, HK stay behind and guard Koth," ordered Lana.

"Acknowledged."

Lana and Kal made their way outside. When they got out there, they could see multiple shuttles flying overhead. One was dropping off more troops while the other was conducting strafing runs on the Gravestone.

"Well Koth did say more were on the way," Kal told Lana.

"If there's one thing I've learned to count on regarding Arcann… it's that there are always more."

Saying that both grabbed their lightsabers and charged at the Skytroopers. They were cutting them down left and right but for every unit they destroyed another three landed to take their place. The two were being forced back until they were back to back, surrounded by Skytroopers in a half circle formation. The Gravestone blocking their flank.

"They are too many!" yelled out Lana.

"We have to keep fighting. We can't give up now," replied Kal.

"Do you guys need help?" asked Koth over the comms.

"No… we have help," responded Lana.

"What?" Koth asked confused.

Kal noticed in the distance a speeder racing towards them. Looking closer he could see a woman was riding the speeder. She flew past the half circle of droids, dropping grenades as she went by. The grenades exploded destroying all the droids surrounding Kal and Lana. The mystery woman then noticed a new wave of Skytroopers advancing on their position in column formation. She took off towards the droids and once she had lined herself up, she speed up the speeder before jumping off the back of it. The speeder rammed into the droids destroying them all as it tore through them, before it crashed into a wall and exploded. The woman turned from the explosion and walked towards Kal and Lana, her blue bladed lightsaber in hand.

Kal noted that she was wearing the armor of a Knight of Zakuul but this one was slightly different. It was colored white and only had a few trimmings of gold here and there.

"Lana," greeted the mystery woman.

"You're late," Lana said rather upset.

"Wait, you got one of the Knights to switch sides?"

"Not all of us blindly followed Arcann," answered the woman.

The woman turned when she heard another shuttle landing behind her. The group watched as it spit out even more Skytroopers but this time they were also accompanied by Knights.

"We have more resistance. Knights too," Lana warned. "I do hope you are up to fighting your own, Senya."

"My issue isn't with them, but if they're going to stand in my way…" the mystery woman, now known as Senya, replied leveling her lightsaber overhead at the incoming reinforcements.

"I see you've found another pragmatist Lana."

"Stow the chatter and prove you can fight."

Saying that Senya charged ahead to meet the enemy.

"Prove I can fight? She does know who I am, right?" Kal asked of Lana.

Lana merely shook her head before chasing after Senya. Kal ran off to catch up to them, all the while muttering "prove I can fight" under his breath.

* * *

Kal had finished off his fight against the Knight and had a moment of reprieve to look around. He saw Lana and Senya over on his left each fighting a Knight. It looked as if they were both losing their fights. Kal ran over to help, but before he could a wall fell from the sky and blocked his path to them. Three more Knights ran up in front of Kal.

The leader, Kal assumed, began talking to her subordinates, "We have the Outlander. You can kill the others."

Things got weird after that. Kal was ripped from his own body and began seeing Senya fighting her Knight. She was stuck on the defensive and the Knight was pounding away at her, heavy blow after heavy blow, striking her lightsaber.

He then saw Lana fighting her Knight. "Get out of here! Save yourself!" he could hear Lana say. He saw the Knight knock Lana's lightsaber out of her hand and reel back to deliver the killing blow. Before she could though everything seemed to freeze, as if time itself had stopped. Kal could feel himself return to his own body before yelling out at what he knew was the perpetrator.

"Valkorion! What is this?" exclaimed Kal, rather upset by what he saw.

"An opportunity," fired back Valkorion, appearing to his left. "You are outmatched. Death is all but certain for your Sith lover… but I could save her. I would only require the briefest moment of control."

"Yeah right, I let you have control and you'll probably go over and deliver the finishing blow yourself. Say you do save her, whose to say you won't try to take full control when you're done."

"Either you accept my help or you watch her die, simple as that. Do choose quickly; time has not stopped."

Kal didn't want to do anything that could potentially help the Emperor but if it was a choice between Lana and helping the Emperor, Kal immediately knew what he would choose.

"Fine… do it."

"Glady," Valkorion said sounding sadistic.

Kal was booted back into what he could only describe as a third person point of view of his body. He watched as his body began to glow purple before a shockwave erupted outwards, him as the epicenter. The shockwave destroyed the wall next to him and all the Skytroopers. The Knights were killed when the shockwave electrocuted them as it passed through them. Kal could see Lana fall over but she looked unharmed.

As quickly as it happened, Kal had control over his body again and he ran to Lana as fast as he could. He bent over and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Kal asked worriedly.

"Wh- yes, I'm… what happened to the Knights? Was that… him? The power at your disposal…"

Kal raised his communicator and contacted Koth.

"Is the Gravestone ready for takeoff?"

"As far as I can tell. Get everyone on board and let's go."

Koth cut off the communicator after that.

"Come on Lana, let's get on board. We need to go."

"No wait, where's Senya?" asked Lana after noticing that Senya wasn't with Kal.

"Here I am," said Senya, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, at least according to Kal. "Let's move out."

Koth then came back over the communicator.

"Engines are pepped and ready to go, get on board so we can get out of here."

"The ship will never pull itself up from the muck. We need to give it a push," said Lana.

"Firing up the engines," announced Koth.

"We can do this… I hope," said Lana worriedly.

"Sometimes all you need is a little hope. We can do this, don't worry," Kal said trying to reassure her.

"I never do when I'm with you."

Kal, Lana, and Senya all reached out with the force and attempted to lift the ship out from the muck. With a great deal of effort, the ship began to rise and clear free of the muck.

"They're doing it! They're actually doing it! Can you believe it?" Koth asked HK.

"Observation: The ship is rising. Conclusion: Belief is not required."

"Glad you worked that out," deadpanned Koth.

With the ship having cleared enough of the muck to be able to take off on its own our trio ran for the airlock of the Gravestone. With the ship now being in the air it required them to jump to reach the airlock. While this may have proven an issue for non-force powered individuals, it was easy for the three.

The three arrived at the bridge where Koth was finally able to see who their new guest was.

"What is she doing here! She's not allowed on my ship!" he exclaimed.

"If you want to fight, I suggest you wait until we're at least safely away from Zakuul," stated Senya calmly. Koth was about to respond when the ship broke the atmosphere and alarms started blaring.

"Incoming! Dropping out of hyperspace! It's-" started Koth.

"The Eternal Fleet," finished Senya.

Kal watched as thousands of ships dropped out of hyperspace right in front of them.

"Something's not right, they're not firing," voiced Koth.

* * *

Arcann was siting on his throne looking at a holo projection of his fleet and the ship the Outlander was attempting to escape on. Arcann had yet to give the order to fire. He was fascinated by the design of the ship.

'It couldn't possibly be… could it?'

"Ugly ship. What are you waiting for?"

Arcann heard the voice of Vaylin behind him. With her question, he was pushed out of his thoughts. He clicked a button on his throne to open a line up to the Eternal Fleet.

"Take it."

* * *

All of a sudden, the entirety of the fleet opened fire upon the Gravestone. The ship rocked as it started to get hammered. Kal heard an explosion behind him near the door to the bridge and saw that a fire had broken out.

"HK! See about that hyperdrive! Lana, work the shields! And we need a gunner!" barked Koth.

"I'm on it!" called out Kal as he ran for the main gun room. When he arrived, he sat down at the targeting console and started inputting targeting commands when he heard Koth over his communicator.

"Omnicannon's up. There's a capital ship near the center-"

"I see it."

Kal finished inputting his targeting commands as he saw the console confirm the ship he was aiming for. The console then began confirming secondary ships that Kal hadn't even targeted. Kal stood up as heard the ship begin to power the Omnicannon to fire. He watched as a ghastly green beam shot from the ship and hit the one in the center he had been targeting. The ship was destroyed in one shot but not before the beam seemed to start bouncing between the nearby ships, destroying each one as it went.

"Target down," said Koth. "Wait… five targets… no ten… twenty… I can't keep up! It's real… we could take the whole damn fleet."

Kal heard the ship's power systems going haywire before he heard another explosion. Kal looked at the console and read the output saying the Omnicannon was no longer operational.

"Koth how about a little less gawking and a little more of getting us the hell out of here!"

"Statement: The hyperdrive now meets minimum functionality requirements."

"Why didn't you say so? All right, let's get out of here."

Kal watched as the familiar view of hyperspace greeted him as the ship jumped to lightspeed. With the ship safe for now Kal made his way back to the bridge.

When he got there, he watched as the ship came out of hyperspace. He could hear Koth yelling as he entered the room.

"… hyperdrive worked- one time. Omnicannon's fried too. What a mess…"

"At least we're safely away from the fleet," Lana said.

"We should be able to make it to Asylum, but let's not hold our breath."

"Who's being committed?" asked Kal jokingly.

Lana gave a small chuckle as she said, "Not that kind of asylum."

"Asylum is a skyport. A safe haven from Arcann's patrols," Senya told Kal.

"Was she really necessary?" asked Koth bitterly.

"She helped us raise the Gravestone and she fought at our side," said Lana.

"Yeah well she also hunted me like an animal for years. She was Arcann's loyal Knight!"

"I thought I was in service to Zakuul. You were the one who had abandoned your responsibilities."

Kal chose to interject saying, "It sounds like you're both on the same side now. Whatever history you may have it's best to let it go."

"You weren't there. You don't know what she's capable of!" Koth yelled as he turned to face Kalrin.

"Do they know what you're capable of Vortena?" Senya grew tired of the fight and wanted to break it off. "If anybody needs me, I'll be… somewhere else."

With that Senya turned and walked off the bridge. Koth turned to Lana.

"You could have at least consulted with me first."

"Yes, I wonder how that might have gone," Lana said rather bitterly.

With that remark, Lana also turned to walk off the bridge. Kal looked at Koth before running off after Lana. Kal could hear Koth yelling behind him, "Absolutely! I would looooove to fix the Gravestone by myself. Thanks for asking!"

Kal finally found Lana in a corner of the ship shooting lightning at a practice dummy. Before he could say anything, Lana spoke up first.

"Your display of power, it concerns me. Deeply." Lana paused, gathering an angry look on her face, before shooting off more lightning at the dummy. "I hope you've considered that its use must come at a cost. A very personal cost."

"You were in danger Lana, what was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to let you die."

"No life, not even mine, is worth risking total corruption."

"I beg to differ."

Lana looked towards him before scoffing and looking away.

"Valkorion may prove to be of some use, but he's no less dangerous than when he was alive. I hope you'll remember that."

"Of course I will. If it wasn't for the dire circumstances, I would never have accepted his offer for power."

Lana turned back around and walked a little closer to Kal so they could speak comfortably.

"We'll need all the help we can get, and I hope you can see that Senya will be a great help."

"She's a good fighter and she helped us raise the gravestone. I'd say she's an asset."

"And she doesn't give up, either," Lana said rather excitedly, glad that Kal seemed to like her. "That was clear the first time I encountered her. We met shortly after I arrived in Wild Space. Senya was hunting Koth, I was hoping to learn of where you had been transferred to. We exchanged what information we could. This was all before I really knew Koth, of course. Years ago."

"I still can't believe you were looking for me all this time."

Lana grew this lovely and flirtatious smile to her face. Inching closer to Kal she said, "Is it really any surprise?"

They were a few inches apart, about to kiss, when they heard the noise of something falling behind them. Lana grew angry and drew her lightsaber.

Koth raised his hands in a mock surrender. "I was looking for a… hyperdrive matrix processor assembly."

Kal merely shook his head at how pathetic the excuse was. Lana, however, grew even angrier at the obvious lie and started to stalk towards him.

"You probably haven't seen one in here… I'll keep looking."

With that Koth ran, tail tucked between his legs, as fast as he could from the room to escape Lana's wrath. Lana deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it back to her belt before she began to rant.

"He is unbelievable. When I see-"

"Lana."

"-him I am going to torture him so bad he'll be begging for mercy. He'll be-"

"Lana."

"-groveling at my feet, apologizing until…"

Lana grew quiet as her mouth now found itself preoccupied. Lana seemed ready to go on a tirade and Kal figured this would be the best way to calm her down. Lana returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kal kept kissing her until he could finally feel the tension leave her body and she began to relax within his arms. After a few minutes, Kal pulled his head back. They were staring into each other's eyes, and for the briefest moment Kal could swear her eyes were a bright green before he blinked, and they were back to their normal yellow.

"What was that for?" asked Lana, a slight blush tinging her face.

"You seemed ready to rant for a while. I figured I could calm you down this way."

"There are other ways you know?" Lana said still blushing.

"Yeah but none of them are as fun as that."

"…quite…" mumbled Lana, almost indistinctly enough that Kal couldn't hear it, but hear it he did. Kal grew quite a smirk on his face with just one word.

Lana, realizing that Kal had heard what she attempted to say under her breath, opted to change the subject.

"You may want to look in on Koth. And you should get to know Senya. I'm not sure if you'll hit it off, exactly, but I think you'll at least find her intriguing."

Lana grabbed Kal's hand, giving it one last squeeze before she went back to training on the practice dummy and Kal left to find Koth and see what was up with him.

* * *

Kal found Koth working near the hanger bay on the Gravestone. As he walked to the door he heard Koth call out to him.

"Hey. Can you cut the power? Right over there," Koth said pointing to the panel directly to the right of Kal.

Kal walked over to his right and flipped the breaker, cutting off power to the machine Koth was working on.

"Thanks. Wouldn't want to electrocute myself on top of everything else. She's really something, this ship, but no one's been taking care of her."

"You seem to have grown attached rather quickly," Kal said, walking over to stand next to Koth.

"No offense, but it's the Gravestone that will save the galaxy from Arcann. Not you, not me… and definitely not Senya."

"Why does everyone seem to keep doubting my abilities?" Kal mumbled to himself before saying the next part aloud. "What did Senya do to earn this grudge?"

"She was ruthless. After we deserted, she hunted us for months. Everyone on my crew bled more than once on account of her. I put all my trust in Lana, and she goes to Senya for help. She doesn't know what she's getting us into."

"So, what was that before?"

"Right, the 'part' I was looking for. That was… sorry. I've been known to make a fool of myself now and then. We've worked together for years, and you tend to grow close to someone who's saved your life more times than I can count," Koth paused to chuckle before growing somber. "You know she'd cry out for you sometimes in the middle of the night. I could hear her wake up crying from the next room over, so I'd go over to try and comfort her. She talked about you a lot; you were always on her mind. She made me promise never to tell you about that, so you didn't hear that from me alright?"

Kalrin laughed at that before he grew serious once again.

"Thank you Koth, for being honest. And I know it might not have been what you wanted but thank you for being such a good friend to Lana when she needed it. Know that when I say this though that I'm not trying to be a jealous boyfriend, but that I am trying to help you. You need to move on. She doesn't feel the same way… I'm sorry. You can't keep hoping for that what-if scenario, you have your whole life ahead of you. Find someone who wants to share it with you, instead of being stuck on someone who won't."

"I know, it's just hard sometimes."

"It's challenges like these that show the true worth of a person, what's yours going to be?" Kal let the question linger for a few seconds not actually expecting to receive an answer. Kal then continued on saying, "I know you were doing it as a favor to Lana but thank you for rescuing me. I'm grateful, truly."

"You're welcome and thank you too. I have a good feeling, you know. We'll get Arcann."

"Or die trying."

"Kind of depressing but I like the commitment. I should get back to it," Koth said, pointing to the panel behind him. "Need to make sure the Gravestone can get us all the way to Asylum."

Koth then went back to working on the machine Kal had seen him on when he entered the room. Kal turned and left to go find Senya.

* * *

After looking around for a while he finally decided to look for her in the dark sanctuary. He was looking around the room when he heard a voice speak saying, "I know. I couldn't help but take this place in either. It reminds me of a song I wrote."

Kal looked and saw Senya walk out from behind the giant machine in the center of the room. She strode toward the entrance to meet him.

"Well now I have to hear you sing this," he said.

"Without accompaniment? I'm not that brave," she said, raising a hand to her chest in a mocking manner.

"After your performance in the swamp you sure could have fooled me."

"That sort of battlefield doesn't frighten me, this one does."

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem very different to the woman I met in the swamp."

"Being a Knight means everything to me, but I don't let it define me. When it's time to go to work, I'm who I need to be. The rest of the time, I'm just myself. You don't strike me as all that different."

"You'd be correct. I tend to do the same thing. The Jedi code for instance. I don't exactly follow it to the letter."

"I have heard your code before; I find it fascinating. Wouldn't work for me however, and it definitely wouldn't work for Arcann."

"I know why I oppose him but why do you?" asked Kal.

"Arcann has become oppressive and cruel. He'll crush anyone who doesn't share his plan for the galaxy. That's not the kind of leader I want for Zakuul. What's your reason?"

"Arcann wants to lay waste to everything, everyone, I fought for. I won't let him."

"And who exactly are you fighting for?"

"Lana, my wife."

"Lana never mentioned the two of you were married."

"No, I meant… I'm married to a Jedi Knight or at least she was a Knight at the time."

"I don't mean to be crass but Arcann killed a lot of the Jedi Order while you were locked away. She could be dead."

"She's not. We're bonded. I would have felt it the moment I came out of carbonite if she was dead."

'Huh that sounds familiar. Where have I heard that before?'

No matter how hard Senya tried, she couldn't seem to remember why what Kal had said sounded so familiar.

"What's her name?" she asked looking for more information.

"Kira, Kira Carsen."

'There it is again, that sense of familiarity,' she thought.

"Would you mind describing her to me?" she asked.

"Uh sure," Kal said, wondering what caused this strange request of hers.

Before Kal could begin Koth came over the intercom.

"We're coming up on Asylum, get back to the bridge."

"We should hurry on over," said Senya.

"Good idea," replied Kal.

With that the two of them hurried off to reconvene with everyone on the bridge.

* * *

**AN: Wow sorry about the wait guys but I hope a chapter that was close to 8K words makes up for it. I wish I could say I have an excuse for taking so long to update but the truth is that I bought The Witcher 3 and have been playing through it for the first time. I've become addicted to it. I'm loving it so much. Literally all I have been doing is going to my classes and then coming back and playing the Witcher so sorry about the delay. **

**Still looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested please let me know. Besides that I don't really have much else to say considering no one has reviewed yet(*hint hint* *nudge nudge*). So please, if you like the story follow or favorite it and leave a review telling me what was great and what was not so great. **

**I'll catch you guys in the next one (hopefully in less than a week),**

**Magician**

**Published: 2/1/20 Edited and very slightly rewritten: 2/8/20**


	4. Asylum Part 1

**Chapter 4: Asylum **

Kal walked onto the bridge where he saw Koth and Lana in the pilot chairs. Looking out of the bridge's window he could see this 'Asylum' they were headed for. Walking over, he stood behind Lana, where he saw Koth turn his head to speak to her.

"Told you we'd make it."

"We haven't docked yet, now have we?" respond Lana.

"I should probably figure out how to land this thing," Koth said, the unease in his voice apparent.

Kal looked over their docking bay. What he saw didn't reassure him. It was beginning to make Nar Shaddaa look like a five-star resort.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Kal asked voicing his concern to the two.

"We need allies as much as safety," said Lana. "Besides, that shadowport isn't on any chart. It's a haven for refugees fleeing from Arcann's forces.

"We'll be among friends," said Koth.

Kal turned to look behind him when he heard the door to the bridge open. He saw Senya walk in and strut towards them.

"What took you so long?" asked Kal.

"I had a few things I needed to take care of."

"Tell your associates we've arrived," Lana said as she stood up from her chair.

"They knew that days ago."

"You want to explain how?" demanded Koth.

Senya merely quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Figures," Koth said scoffing at Senya's silence.

"All right enough of this," said Kal. "If we don't all start trusting each other we're doomed."

Both parties opted to remain silent instead of responding.

"Trust is a rare commodity these days I'm afraid," said Lana.

"Demand: Are. We. There. Yet?"

Kalrin raised an eyebrow at HK before he shrugged it off and prepared for the docking.

Kal could definitively say it wasn't one of the smoothest dockings he had ever been a part of. The ship being as big as it was, plus the fact that they came in at a weird angle, made it so they scrapped their hull along the sides of the docking bay as they landed. Kal made his way down to the hanger so he could exit the ship from the now attached bridge.

As he was walking along the bridge a group of people walked up to meet him. They looked like pirates or smugglers he reckoned. The tall, buff one stepped forward to talk to him.

"Mighty fine ship you've got there. We'll be coming aboard," he said.

Kal merely sighed before he grabbed and ignited his lightsaber. "I've been here less than 5 minutes and yet someone is already trying to pick a fight with me. I'm not sure how I do it."

Kal was about to move forward to attack them when he noticed their 'leader', if he could call him that, looked behind him before exclaiming "Captain!"

"Outlander!" yelled Koth. "Hold on, this is my crew. The best engine-burners in Wild Space."

Kal deactivated and put away his lightsaber. "Your crew almost got themselves killed. They should be more careful."

"They were just joking, don't worry about them."

"Right," responded Kal, not sounding entirely convinced.

"Get up here you mangy wooluks," Koth said inviting his crew to come aboard.

The group of people walked on board, but one stayed behind. It was a male human and Kal felt like he could recognize him but wasn't sure where from.

"You know who I am, don't you?" asked Kalrin.

"Name's Ralo. I served aboard Darth Marr's destroyer. We thought you died with him."

"I almost did." Kalrins eyes then light up in recogonition. "I remember you. You were with that imperial sergeant that I sent to secure the bridge."

"You saved my skin that day when you sounded the evacuation. Never thought I would get the chance to say thanks," he said extending his hand out.

Kal grabbed and shook it. "Glad you made it out. It's nice to see a familiar face."

Their conversation was interrupted when the big guy from earlier called out to them.

"Ralo! Get in here!"

"Well I should get going. Thanks once again master Jedi," Ralo said bowing before he took off to catch up with the others.

Senya and Lana walked up to Kalrin afterwards.

"I need to go make contact with my network, alone," Lana emphasized while looking at Senya. "Do please try to stay out of trouble." This time her sentence was directed towards Kal.

"Hey, I don't go looking for trouble, it just seems to always find me."

"Uh huh," she responded not believing him before walking off.

"Where's Lana?" Koth asked as he came out of the Gravestone.

"Excellent question," responded Senya.

"My best engineer hasn't come back from a supply run to the Free Zone. It's a dodgy neighborhood if you catch my drift. I think she's in trouble, but we've got our hands full keeping the Gravestone's reactor stable."

"Give me a holo of your crewmate and point me to this 'Free Zone'. I'll take care of the rest," said Kal.

"Addendum: I will join you master."

"Her name is Tora and HK has a photo of her in his memory banks."

"And when you're done, find me at these coordinates. I'll introduce you to my people," said Senya.

"Will do."

* * *

Kalrin and HK walked throughout the Free Zone for a while until they came across a girl with blue hair being held up by a gang. Kal took one look at her and recognized her from her picture. He pulled up to the gang and said, "I'll be taking the girl."

"What's she to you?" asked the person Kal assumed was the leader.

Kal looked at the Weequay man in front of him and realized that he knew him.

"Wait a minute, we've worked together before, haven't we? You were a part of Havoc Squad. We ran that operation together to take Hammer Station."

"I haven't run with that outfit for a long time. Name's Tanno Vik in case you had forgotten."

"Kalrin Farwell," he responded in turn. "So, what caused you to part ways with Havoc Squad? Best of the best as far as I remember," Kalrin asked confused.

"Let's just say me and the Major had some disagreements about the way Havoc Squad should be run. I'd paint over the symbol, but it still comes in handy even out here. Everyone said you were dead, but I knew better. Look I would like to help you, for old times' sake, but she stole from me and that's bad for business."

"I stole from you?" cut in Tora, the engineer. "Charging fifty-thousand credits for a hundred thermal detonators. Now that's robbery."

"Look this is ridiculous. Let her go and apologize for threatening her. Tora, you apologize for trying to steal his merchandise. Pay him what he wants," Kal said taking back control.

"Fine," Tora said harshly. "I'm sorry I stole from you."

"And?" Tanno said, encouraging her to carry on. Kalrin was confused at what else he wanted to hear though.

"And I'm sorry I insulted your mother," she said whist transferring the credits. "Now where is my apology?"

"Shipment's on its way. I'm sorry that we almost stopped doing business. See you folks around."

Tanno Vik and his gang walked off. Tora turned around and said rather harshly, "I've never apologized to anyone in my life."

"Then just say 'thank you' and get to the docks. Koth and the others are waiting," Kalrin said rather annoyed at the 'gratitude' he was getting for saving her life.

Tora scoffed before she muttered "thank you," rather quietly and left to go meet up with Koth.

"Redirection: We should now proceed to the rendezvous with Senya, master."

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's go HK."

* * *

HK and Kalrin met up with Senya in a back alley.

"So where are these contacts of yours?" Kal asked looking around.

"They're inside."

Senya walked over and activated a secret switch on the wall. The wall then lifted upwards to reveal a hidden room behind it. Kalrin and Senya passed through an invisible scanner just fine but when HK tried to pass through, it flashed. An electrical pulse was sent out that disabled HK and powered him off. Kal pulled out his lightsaber and faced it towards Senya.

"Koth was right. You can't be trusted."

Senya scoffed and began walking further into the room. "Your droid is not a part of what must happen here. Now put that thing away before you hurt yourself."

Kalrin put his lightsaber away before he jogged to catch up to her. "I spent five years of my life in one trap. I won't fall into another."

"You're free to leave whenever you'd like… but if you want the help of my allies, you'll stay."

Kalrin then heard Valkorion speaking to him in his mind. "We've come this far. May as well see where it leads."

"I want the truth, now Senya."

"Before Arcann, Zakuul was protected by two groups. The Knights, who you know, and the Scions. People who were able to see visions of the past and future. The Scions no longer serve Arcann but whether or not they will serve you is about to be determined."

Kalrin then heard a voice, but he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It sounded like it was all around him.

"If we are to serve you, we must understand what role you will play in Arcann's defeat. You were tolerant in the Free Zone despite the fools you suffered," said the voice.

"You were watching me?"

"We're always watching. Arcann took away years of your life, but he stole far more from the rest of us," the voice spat out angrily. "Do you even feel anything for those who suffered while you slept?"

"Of course I do! My entire life I fought to help people, to obtain peace. I never wanted this!" he exclaimed while looking around trying to pinpoint the source of the voice.

"And you Senya? What do you feel?"

"Shame," Senya said shaking her head despairingly.

"Because you failed to protect our Immortal Emperor?"

"I was in no position to do that."

"And what of the Scions who were slaughtered by your fellow Knights because Arcann demanded it? Do you feel responsible for them?" the voice asked growing angrier as it went along.

"The Knights I knew were shields protecting our home world. Now they are weapons wielded by an insane child."

"Why would Arcann order the death of the Scions at the hands of the Knights?" Kal asked.

"Because he thinks himself beyond the reach of destiny," the voice said.

"The Knights should have rebelled against Arcann. Instead, we have lost our honor," Senya said, shaking her head at the end.

A door opened on the other end of the room they were standing in. Kal looked at Senya who just shrugged.

"Let's just follow along for now," she said.

* * *

Lana stormed onto the bridge with HK in tow and headed straight for Koth.

"I just found HK wandering Asylum with no memory of anything since he left."

"Whew! I mean, that's probably bad. Where's the Outlander?"

"Exactly."

"Last thing I know is that Senya gave them coordinates to meet at so she could introduce her contacts to him."

"Apologies: I have no such data stored in memory."

"Senya! I knew it," Koth said striking his fist into his palm.

"I believe it's more likely Senya's contacts are the real danger." Lana turned towards HK. "What's the first thing you remember after you woke up?"

* * *

Senya and Kal walked into a big open circular room with pillars decorating the walls. Standing in the center of the room was a hologram of Arcann, his lightsaber ignited and in hand. The voice spoke up again.

"You seek to remove Arcann from the Eternal Throne. As well you should. His destiny is to fall, we have foreseen that much. But his final fate remains unclear. When he is at your mercy, what will you do?" asked the voice calmly.

"I'm going to bring him to justice. Whatever form that takes, we'll have to wait and see," answered Kal.

"A thousand Scions lie dead because of him! Blood calls out for blood. Do you not agree? Answer us!" the voice demanded angrily. "If you are not with us, you stand against the tides of destiny. Arcann and Vaylin must die!"

"I have a duty to people to make sure that Arcann sees punishment for his crimes. Not to go out and fulfill a personal vendetta," Kal said looking around the room for the speaker.

An older man jumped down from the rafters and landed behind Senya. He kicked out her leg causing her to topple before he punched her in the back of the neck. She had passed out before she even hit the floor. The man was clad in a golden and black armor. A whole group of people then landed behind him, wearing the same armor.

The man pulled out a lightsaber and ignited it, showing off its crimson blade. It was lighter in color however compared to normal red lightsabers.

"I will know your fate, even if I must tear you open to see it," said the man.

Kal pulled out his lightsaber and charged the older man. The other Scions surrounded the two in a circle, but they did not approach to fight. They merely stood there watching.

Their lightsabers clashed in the middle of them. After the initial attack Kal backed off to go on the defensive. The two started circling each other looking for an opening. Eventually the man grew tired of this and attacked Kal with an overhead strike. Kal pulled up his lightsaber to deflect the attack. Midway through however he noticed the man had paused. Kal looked around to notice time had frozen once again.

"His argument with you is pointless and destructive," Valkorion said appearing next to Kal. "I can end this without any more bloodshed if you accept the gift of my power."

"I can handle him myself," Kal said aggressively.

"Then stop wasting time and finish it already. I grow tired of this."

"I don't do things for your benefit."

Kal watched as Valkorion disappeared and time resumed once again. He sidestepped to avoid the man's attack. Once the man had missed and was trying to recover, Kal roundhouse kicked him in the chest sending him tumbling backwards. He dropped his lightsaber as he fell and Kal force pushed it, sending it flying towards the wall. The older man was laying on the floor now, looking up towards Kal who was standing over him.

Senya had woken up and walked over towards Kal. "Do not judge him harshly. The trial was necessary for all of us. We need the Scions."

"No, we need friends. Not necessarily the Scions," Kal responded.

The other scions in the room moved towards their down leader to protect him. Another older gentleman stepped forward and brought out his lightsaber.

"The blood of Tyth flows through you Outlander. Please do not force us to spill it."

"Stand down, now," Lana demanded angrily as she walked in, lightsaber in hand, with HK, Koth, and Koth's crew. All of them had their weapons drawn and were aiming them at the Scions. The Scions, in response to this, all brought out their own lightsabers.

"I would listen to Lana if I were you. She can be scary when she's mad," Kal said.

The Scion leader had now stood up from his position on the floor and motioned for his followers to put away their weapons.

"Every moment since you entered, even this one, was predestined. Everyone here played the role fate assigned them. I must ask you one final question: what future do you see for this galaxy when Arcann and his Eternal Fleet are gone?" the Scion leader asked.

"It shouldn't be one person's job to decide the fate of the galaxy. When the time comes, my allies and I can work together to determine what it should be."

Kal then heard Valkorion speak in his mind.

"He won't live to see it anyways."

The leader's eyes began to glow purple. "You have nothing further to reveal. I now know what blinded us to the future. Our Immortal Emperor lives… inside your mind."

"Well it couldn't stay secret forever," Lana said, striding up next to Kal.

"Wait. You knew about this, and didn't tell me?" Koth asked angrily.

"We didn't exactly know how you would react if we went 'Hey! Emperor Valkorion is living inside my head.'"

The Scion leader cut back into the conversation. "Our duel gave me a glimpse of what's to come. You will destroy the Eternal Throne… but many will suffer before that victory," he said somberly.

"I will do everything in my power to prevent that. You have my word," said Kal.

"This is great!" Koth said. "We win. And if Emperor Valkorion lives because of you, "he said pointing at Kal, "then there's hope for Zakuul."

"Your beloved Immortal Emperor is a threat to all life, everywhere. We must find a way to separate you from him," said Lana.

"I wish it were that simple, but we have no idea how to do anything like that. For now, we need to focus on winning this war against Arcann," Kal said before he focused his attention on the Scion leader. "I passed your test. Join us or don't. Either way, we're done."

With that Kalrin began leaving to head back to the Gravestone. Senya called out after him though stopping him in his tracks.

"There is one truth left to reveal. I withheld the true reason I followed you through the trials. I wanted to understand the Outlander who will destroy Arcann and Vaylin… my son and daughter."

Kal saw that Lana looked taken aback. Clearly, she had no idea about this. He then heard Valkorion laughing. "Haha… she told you. How delightful. Haha…"

Kal walked off, headed where he didn't know, but he did not want to talk to Senya at the moment. Lana ran off after him. Kalrin slowed his pace when he noticed Lana trying to catch up to him. When she was close enough to hear him, he spoke.

"How are we supposed to trust her now? We're supposed to believe that she'll fight against her own children and if the need arises, kill them?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should hear what she has to say first before we make our conclusions."

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Kal said surprised at Lana's calm response.

"I wish she had told me but after everything I do trust Senya, or at the very least her motivations. She wants to take down Arcann, I truly believe that," Lana said trying to convince Kal.

Kal gave out a long sigh before he stopped fully and turned around to face Lana. "If you trust her then that's good enough for me."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

Kal just nodded in response.

"Thank you. It makes me happy to know that you value my opinion that much."

Kal gave her a smile at her words. "I guess we should head back to the Gravestone. Let her say her piece."

"That would probably be for the best. We should hurry too. If we wait too long Koth and her could start a fight."

* * *

The two of them arrived on the bridge of the Gravestone to hear Koth yelling at Senya.

"Just in time," Lana said to Kal.

Senya noticed the two of them had finally arrived.

"I take it you have concerns?" she asked to the two newcomers, ignoring Koth completely.

"I can think of a few," Koth interjected.

"You're only escalating matters," said Lana.

"You expect us to believe you'll fight your own children?" Koth asked keeping his aggressive tone.

"I can't deny responsibility for what Vaylin and Arcann have become. I have to end their bloodshed."

"Out of all people, how did you fall in love with Valkorion?" Kalrin asked wanting to know.

"You say he was a homicidal tyrant, but that isn't the man I knew. He was benevolent, wise, even kind. At least, at first," she said shaking her head sadly. "We never agreed on how the children should be raised, and over time, he became more and more distant… more cold. I was afraid for what the children would become, but when I decided to leave, they chose him. I couldn't force them."

"You've been lying to us all this time. Now you give us this woe is me story and we're just supposed to take your word for it?" Koth asked angrily.

"Enough!" Kal demanded. "Senya, I wish you had told us, but I understand why you felt you couldn't. Koth, we're all on the same side here so how about we start acting like a team for once."

"Interruption: The Republic astromech droid has established contact," said HK.

"T7?" Lana asked rhetorically. "What does he have for us?" she asked walking over to HK. Everyone followed suit.

"Report: A criminal meatbag on Zakuul has been in search of the Gravestone. This "Lady of Sorrows" alleges she can establish a dialogue with its computers."

"'Lady of Sorrows'? Good luck with her," Koth said.

"I take it she's trouble?" responded Lana.

"She's an information broker, acts as her own enforcer. Never apprehended, so, yes, trouble," said Senya. She then looked towards Kalrin. "She operates in Zakuul's Old World district. I know it better than anyone. I'll escort you."

"Well if nothing else, it will certainly give us time to talk."

"It's worth a try, this Lady of Sorrows. Can I have a word with you before you leave?" Lana asked Kal.

He nodded in agreement and the two left the bridge to talk in the hallways outside.

"There's a shortage of trust. Koth believes in Valkorion. Senya withheld vital information. Neither one trusts the other. That's why you must act as an example," Lana said to him.

"I'll do what I can but this feud of theirs doesn't seem to be going away any time soon."

"I know. Just do what you can to try and keep the peace."

Lana looked to her side as she heard the blast door opening behind them and saw Senya coming down the ramp to meet them.

"Be safe, my love," Lana whispered before she gave Kal a quick farewell kiss.

Senya walked up and stood next to Kalrin. Lana looked at Senya before she said aloud to both, "May the Force serve you well out there."

With that Lana walked off leaving the two alone.

"Let's head down to the hangar bay. We can take the shuttle to get to Zakuul," said Senya.

Kal nodded his head in agreement and the two of them made their way to the hangar elevator.

* * *

**A few days later**

Lana was reading a report on the bridge about how the repairs were coming on the Gravestone when she noticed Kal's shuttle returning to land. She quickly made her way down to the hangar bay to greet him and ask him how his mission went.

When she arrived, she was unsurprised to see Koth, Senya, and Kalrin exit the shuttle. She was surprised however when she saw a droid exit the shuttle.

"Who's the droid?" she asked.

"She doesn't like it when you call-"

Kalrin was cut off by Scorpio, however.

"I am no droid. My being is one you mortals couldn't even begin to comprehend," she said in a condescending tone.

Lana just looked incredulously at her.

"I made the same mistake don't worry. Anyway that's," Kal said pointing at Scorpio, "our Lady of Sorrows."

"I take it you've come to some sort of agreement?" Lana asked.

"Something like that…"

"If you want to waste your time talking, I request you do it on the way to the bridge," said Scorpio before walking off towards the elevator to find the bridge. Everyone followed suit wanting to make sure that she couldn't wander off on her own.

Once on the bridge Koth walked over to one of the consoles and began powering up the ship. He looked pleased with himself as the lights began to turn on across the ship before there was a rumble and the lights turned back off. The console he had used also began to short circuit.

Tora, who had been working on said console, jumped backwards in fright. "Whoa! You almost fried the power core, fat fingers," she said to Koth.

"That's captain fat fingers," he replied.

"You do this vessel a disservice with your primitive hands. Give me full access. I will enhance the Gravestone's current parameters," said Scorpio.

"Explain how you would do that and maybe I'll consider it," Kal said.

"I do not have time for technical primers," she said.

"Neither do we. So, keep your shiny metal mitts to yourself," said Koth.

"Focus on the hyperdrive, for now," said Kal.

"Acceptable," she responded before she plugged herself into the console.

"Statement: Ready to vaporize," said HK leveling his rifle at her should she try anything.

"Your lack of intelligence is insulting."

The lights on board the Gravestone began powering up once again as Scorpio made the modifications.

"Let's give them space," Lana said to Kal.

Kal followed her outside the bridge.

"That bridge can only hold so many personalities," she said.

Kal gave a laugh. "I'm used to it."

"I imagine so given your previous companions. Scorpio worked with Imperial intelligence in the past. When the agent she was working with died however, she split off and now operates independently. Thoughts?" she asked.

"Keep an eye on her, I don't trust her. Also assume she's probably listening to our conversation."

"Lovely. Not that we have much privacy, considering who's inside your head."

"How did you know Scorpio worked with Imperial Intelligence?" asked Kal.

"I didn't recognize her at first but that snarky attitude is hard to forget. Her agent died in a botched mission near the beginning of the war with Zakuul. It's a shame, he was damn good at his job. After that she disappeared. She holds no loyalty to anyone but herself, remember that."

"Another reason not to trust her."

"There is some good news however," Lana said taking a lighter tone. "I've received word from my agents on Coruscant and Dromund Kass. Certain elements are willing to discuss an alliance. To unite their forces against the Eternal Throne."

"That's great. We'll need all the help we can get if we plan to take down Arcann," said Kal.

"We've a long road ahead, but at least they're talking."

Kalrin heard his personal holocom beeping. He pulled it out and received a message from Heskal, the Scion leader.

"Your presence is requested. Come alone," he said before disconnecting the call.

"Charmer, that one," Lana said sarcastically.

"Senya sure does know how to pick them."

"Be careful. We need the Scions, but zealots are unpredictable by nature."

"If something goes wrong, I've got you to rescue me. What more could I need?" Kal said jokingly.

"I'm serious… if anything happens to you…" Lana said darkly but with an undertone of worry.

"Well then you better kiss me, just to be safe."

"You're insufferable," she said shaking her head.

"I know," Kal said before he grabbed Lana by the waist and pulled her close. Lana rested her hands on his arms as Kal kissed her slowly, methodically. When the kiss was over Kal released his hold on her and allowed her to take a step back.

"One hour. If I don't hear from you, I will tear that sanctuary apart," she said, emphasizing the ending to make sure he knew she meant it literally.

"Yes ma'am," he said giving her a fake salute.

Lana sighed before saying, "Alright, go."

Kal smiled at her before he walked off down the hallway to make his way to meet Heskal. Along the way he saw T7, who they had picked up while on Zakuul.

"T7 = escort you to Scion hideout / T7 = exploring Asylum!"

"Sounds good little buddy."

The two of them made their way back to the Scions hideout. After they arrived at the secret entrance T7 left saying he was going to go explore and he would return when Kal was done with his meeting. When Kal got to the large circular room, he saw Heskal standing there with his lightsaber out. The bodies of dead Scions laid around him.

"Heskal…?" Kal asked worried.

He then watched as Heskal deactivated his lightsaber and it fell out of his grasp onto the ground. Suddenly a yellow lightsaber protruded from Heskal's front and he was thrown sideways into the wall. Standing behind him was Arcann.

"I don't leave Zakuul for just anyone. Be honored," he said as he put his lightsaber away.

"You followed me," Kal accused.

Arcann merely shook his head no. "I was invited. Heskal arranged all of this. The fool," he said looking over at Heskal's body.

"You're lying! He hated you! He would never help you!"

"He believed his destiny was to betray you." Arcann looked down at one of the dead Scions before saying, "Scions have always worshipped at the false altar of fate. That is why I kill them. I am beyond prophecy. I forge my own destiny by making the hard choices. Now it's your turn."

"You want to make a deal," Kal said shaking his head incredulously.

"I am not without mercy. Surrender. You will be returned to carbonite until I find a way to rid you of my father. I have already had my people studying for years now on how to accomplish it. That old padawan of yours has been especially helpful."

Kalrin grew angry at that remark. "You have Kira?!"

"I thought that might get your attention. Yes, her connection to my father makes her an excellent subject to study. Unfortunately, it hasn't borne much yet, hence why she's been put back into carbonite for the time being. Once I am successful though you'll both be free to go."

Kal knew he had to calm down. If he let his emotions get the best of him, he knew he could easily be manipulated by Arcann.

"And what about the others? Lana and Koth?" Kal asked.

"Free to leave. Without the Gravestone, of course. Property of the Eternal Throne. You understand."

Kal heard Valkorion begin speaking to him. "Fear the snake who believes himself a dragon. My son will betray you."

"I'm a busy man. Don't make me wait," demanded Arcann. His patience, how ever little he had, was wearing thin.

Kal knew he had to warn Lana and the others that the Eternal Fleet and Arcann's troops were either here or on their way. He just had to trick Arcann into letting him send a message.

"I want to avoid further bloodshed and regain my freedom. I'll tell my followers to stand down, with your permission of course."

Arcann merely waved with his hand that he could.

Kal turned around and walked a few paces forward. He pulled up his wrist communicator and set it to contact Lana.

"Lana? It's me."

"That was fast, I didn't even nee"-

"Arcann's here! Defend the ship!" he said before cutting off the call and turning around with his lightsaber in hand. "Idiot."

"Come," Arcann said angrily as he drew his lightsaber and leapt at Kalrin.

* * *

**AN: So… yeah, I know it has been longer than a week. Sorry? School started ramping up a little bit in difficulty and that caused me to be tired a lot of the time. And then that tiredness would drain my will to write so it wasn't good. Apologies once again. This chapter has been done for a few days now actually because it was supposed to be a lot longer and cover a lot more than this but it had already been a while and I wanted to get something out so I cut it off in the middle. Hopefully it's still good. I skipped a chapter of the story, as you probably noticed if you are familiar with the SWTOR story. I really didn't want to write about that chapter, and Lana is nowhere to be seen in it so that made me not want to write about it even more. Once we are passed chapter 9 and the Alliance is set up I'll be able to do a lot more original fluff content that I originally wrote this story for. I'll still be following the KOTFE and KOTET stories, but I'll have chapters interjected between them that will mostly just be fluff and sweetness hopefully. Anyways sorry again about the wait and the length of this author's note.**

**I'll see you in the next one (not giving away when, learned my lesson the first time),**

**Magician.**

**P.S still would like a beta.**

**Published: 2/13/20 Edited: 2/22/20**


	5. Asylum Part 2

**Chapter 5 Asylum Part 2**

Kalrin raised his lightsaber above his head to deflect Arcann's attack from the air. Their lightsabers clashed, neither of them giving any ground. Kalrin attempted to kick Arcann while they were locked together but Arcann noticed and jumped backwards before he could. This gave Kalrin the space he wanted, however.

'My turn' thought Kal.

Kalrin charged at Arcann and began hammering away at his defenses. Arcann was able to block every blow, however. Kalrin never relented, hoping that Arcann would make a mistake and give him an opportunity. Arcann, after being on the defensive, gave Kal a small force push, giving them space from one another yet again. They began circling each other looking for a gap in the other's defenses. Arcann charged a powerful force push and sent it out towards Kalrin. Kalrin couldn't react fast enough and was blasted backwards into one of the pillars surrounding the room. He stood up quickly after he had hit the floor ready for Arcann's attack but before Arcann could act something crashed into the roof of the building. The room began to shake and Kalrin watched as a pillar collapsed in front of him, blocking his view of Arcann who was still in the center of the room.

Kalrin ran for the exit as the room started to collapse around him. When he had gotten past the door, he looked behind him to see more debris fall and block the door he had just come through.

'It would probably be too much to ask that that killed Arcann.'

Kalrin's communicator then started beeping. He answered hearing Lana's very worried voice on the other end.

"Please tell me you're alive."

"Alive, yes. Intact… mostly," he said referring to his back which was sore now.

"The Gravestone is under siege, but we're not leaving without you. I'm not leaving without you."

"Hold tight, I'm coming."

Kalrin cut off the communicator as he watched T7 roll up next to him.

"Where were you?" Kal asked.

"Exploring = Asylum / Explosion = large / T7 = worried! / Gravestone = in danger! / T7 + Jedi = save the day!"

The two of them made their way back to the Gravestone, arriving in a market district. The stalls were empty as all of Asylum's inhabitants had begun evacuating in an attempt to get away from Arcann's forces. They stepped up to a locked door, connecting to a bridge they need to cross. T7 sliced into the terminal and opened the door up. When the door opened up, they saw three Knights. Two of them were dragging Heskal's body. They readied their weapons when they saw Kal coming.

"Outlander," called out the leader of the trio, "you are under arrest. You would do well to surrender."

Kal chose to respond by igniting his lightsaber.

"So be it. Get him," said the leader to his subordinates. All three of them charged at Kalrin but made the fatal mistake of ignoring T7. Thinking that he was just another droid they paid him no mind, at least they didn't until T7 shot and killed one of the Knights charging at Kal. The other two turned towards T7 after seeing the laser blasts.

While they were distracted Kal ran up and cut down another one of the Knights. All that was left was the leader Knight now. While he put up a better fight than most, he was no match for Kal alone, never mind with T7 also being there to help. After Kal had finished with the Knight he put away his lightsaber and ran over to Heskal who had slumped up against the exit door.

Heskal looked up upon hearing the footsteps stop in front of him.

"A new thread weaves through fate's tapestry. As I foresaw."

"Then Arcann told the truth. You did bring him here."

"It was necessary. You will see. The Scions remain your allies. Each of them will return to you when it is their time to die."

"None of this was necessary! Do you know how many people are dying right now!"

"Thousands weighed against trillions… they perish so the galaxy survives."

"That's not good enough for me!"

"I have no regrets. I have seen the future. It is glorious," he said with a hint of madness.

Kal shook his head as he realized Heskal had lost it and watched as he slumped over dead.

"We need to get back to the ship, let's hurry."

T7 beeped in confirmation.

* * *

Kalrin was nearly at the ship where he could see that Koth's crew had created a chokepoint at the foot of the bridge. They were being assaulted by what looked like a whole platoon of Skytroopers. The crew were doing their best to hold the droids back, but they were slowly being encroached upon. At least they were until Lana jumped over the barricade and proceeded to tear apart the droids.

After finishing the droids and noticing Kalrin approaching she ran up to meet him.

"We have problems," she said as way of greeting.

"Please tell me the hyperdrive isn't one."

"Scorpio fixed it, but Arcann's forces have locked the docking clamps. We're grounded."

"We can't abandon the Gravestone. The fleet will tear us to shreds."

"Koth and HK are en route to the Control Spar, but they need help."

The bigger gentleman Kal had met upon first arriving to Asylum spoke up from behind the barricade.

"Don't worry. The Gravestone's in good hands. Go get our captain, Blondie."

He quickly realized his mistake when Lana turned with the most murderous expression across her face.

"I meant… Miss Beniko."

"Come on Blondie, let's go help Koth," Kal said as a joke before heading towards the Control Spar.

Lana strode up next to Kal not looking amused.

"As soon as we escape you are going to be in big trouble," she said glaring at him before speeding up and walking ahead of him.

"It was just a joke… Lana? Sweetheart?" Kal asked hoping for a response that he never got.

'Oh, I am in so much trouble.'

As they were nearing the door to the elevator room a shuttle flew overhead of them. They watched as Vaylin, some Knights, and some Skytroopers dropped from it. The guards on the bridge opened fire upon them, managing to kill a few Skytroopers. Vaylin grew tired of this and force pushed one of the guards backwards, leaving them hanging over the edge of the bridge. The other two guards went to try and pull her back up.

Kal and Lana turned back to face Vaylin. When they were face to face Vaylin spoke.

"You weren't very nice to my brother. Now we have to kill your friends," she said rather joyfully.

"Arcann was just a warm-up," said Kal.

Vaylin merely looked at Kal before smiling.

"You've got a crush on me."

Kal looked to his side quickly trying to reassure Lana.

"I swear I…"

"I know, focus on the fight."

Kal and Vaylin drew their lightsabers and prepared to duel. They were interrupted before they could though by Senya who had just thrown Kal far with the force towards the elevators.

"Mother, I see you killed my Knights," Vaylin said looking around and seeing their bodies scattered about.

Senya took her place in front of Lana.

"Go," she said to Lana, "This is a family matter."

Lana nodded before running after Kal.

'Oww my head,' Kal thought while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Koth and HK need us. Let's go," Lana said running past him towards the elevators.

After wandering for a while, they came across Koth with Tanno Vik and his crew firing upon Skytroopers. After the Skytroopers were cleared out Koth joined up with Kal and Lana.

"Arcann locked down the whole network. He controls turbolifts, blast doors, docking clamps, you name it," said Koth. "We need the main override station which is on top of the Control Spar. I sent HK to clear a path."

Koth's holocom started beeping. He pulled it out and an image of HK standing over the body of a Knight appeared.

"Accommodation: I have left you a trail of meatbags to follow, master."

The call cut off and Koth walked over to a control panel.

"I'm securing all doors to the Control Spar. No more meatb—ugh reinforcements—will get in. But someone has to hold this choke point."

"That's my job. Senya's busy with Vaylin at the Gravestone. It's up to you and Koth."

"Vaylins at the ship? My crew!" Koth exclaimed sounding worried.

"If you want to go to your crew, I can reach the override station alone."

"Dear, while I love your selflessness, now is not the time. Everything depends on freeing the Gravestone."

"She's right. Let's go!" Koth said leaving for the elevator to take them to a landing pad.

"I guess I finally get to tell you to be careful," Kal remarked to Lana.

"I'm always careful unlike a certain someone." Lana cupped his cheek and dragged him in for quick kiss. "Now go," she said taking a step back from him. "And don't think I've forgotten about the Blondie comment."

"I love you?"

"Go," she deadpanned.

Kal nodded and ran off to catch up to Koth. He glanced back to see Lana with lightsaber in hand ready to defend the chokepoint.

Kal and Koth boarded a shuttle parked on top of the landing pad. Koth grabbed the pilots chair and began flying them to the top of the Control Spar.

"Emperor Valkorion talks to you, right? He have any advice?" Koth asked.

"He's giving me the silent treatment for the moment."

"He's probably got a lot on his mind, err, your mind? Whatever, the Emperor is a great man. If anyone can help you take down Arcann, it's him."

"One day you are going to have to realize your 'beloved' emperor is a genocidal monster. He killed billions all to further his own personal agenda of immortality."

"He was always good to Zakuul," Koth said in a weak defense.

The two landed on top of the Control Spar and entered inside.

"The main control station is just ahead," said Koth. "Whatever happens, I want you to know… it's an honor to fight alongside you."

"Hey, don't talk like that. Stick close, I'll get you through this alive."

"That was my line. Let's find that droid."

The two came outside to another large balcony where they found HK. The bodies of destroyed Skytroopers and a few Knights were scattered about.

"We just need to take that final elevator and we'll be at the main controls."

Lana cut in over their communicators.

"There's a whole battalion of Zakuul Knights headed your way."

Her words were confirmed quickly as two more shuttles approached and landed on the complex with Koth, HK, and Kalrin.

"They're onto our plan," said Kal

"Me and HK will handle the Knights. Whatever it takes, you get the Gravestone flying."

"No unnecessary heroics, understood? Everyone's going home today."

"I would never do something reckless. Now the droid…"

"Commentary: I am programmed for self-restraint… usually."

"We'll get this done. You do the same."

Kal nodded before he boarded the elevator and took off.

* * *

Kal arrived at the main control room to find it mysteriously empty.

"Theirs no one here," Kal told Lana keeping her updated of his progress.

"Strange. I was expecting at least a token guard of-"

The communication cut out however and was replaced with static.

'Well somethings not right.'

Kal was working on the console, attempting to get the docking clamps to release. He knew he was successful when he heard Scorpio come over his com.

"The Gravestone is free. I will prepare the ship for launch."

Kal dove to his side as he heard a lightsaber ignite, before he saw the console he was working on get destroyed by Arcann's attack.

"We have unfinished business," said Arcann before force pushing Kal sending him flying to the middle of the room.

Kal jumped back up and grabbed his lightsaber. Arcann leaped at Kal and Kal blocked the attack before he punched Arcann in the chest pushing him back a little bit.

"You… don't… touch me!"

"There's a lot more where that came from."

"You will hang on my wall for eternity."

The two charged at each other once again. Lightsabers clashed consistently. The two were locked in another saber clash when Arcann had to relent and leap backwards as blaster bolts began firing his way.

"Request: Die, meatbag!" said HK as he made his way into the room firing off his blaster.

HK and Kal were working together to take down Arcann but even with the both of them they weren't having much luck. Arcann was able to deflect their attacks. Kal went for a piercing attack but Arcann saw it coming and dodged out of the way. As Kal went by Arcann force blasted him and Kalrin was now laying down on the ground.

"Enough!" yelled Arcann angry. He began charging his power. HK saw this and realized that Arcann was aiming for his master.

"Self-sacrifice!" HK said as ran in the way and took Arcann's attack. His body got blasted backwards and he was now laying next to Kal.

Kal saw HK. His torso was mangled, short circuiting, and on fire. Kal stood up and glared angrily at Arcann.

"I can't wait to meet all your friends. I'll be sure to kill them slower, really want to maximize that pain you know?"

Kal was furious. He charged Arcann and attacked him relentlessly. Arcann was forced on the defensive for a little bit before he adapted and pushed Kal back. Kal saw Arcann freeze and looked to his side to see Valkorion standing there.

"My son is too strong. You need my power. Only together can we strike him down."

"You can't tempt me! When Arcann's done, you're next!" Kal said angrily.

Lana ran into the room at this time. She watched in horror at what happened next.

After time had resumed Kal was immediately force pulled by Arcann. He had no time to react. Arcann stabbed him through the gut after pulling Kal toward himself.

"Feel that Father!"

"No!" screamed Lana seeing Arcann pull his lightsaber out of Kal's gut and watching him fall to the floor. Looking around she noticed a metal construct of some sort on the ceiling above Arcann. Using the force, she pulled it down. It crashed and made a massive explosion. The blast knocked Arcann backwards over the railing where he fell all the way to the lower parts of Asylum.

Lana ran towards Kal as fast as she could. It broke her heart to hear him groaning in agony.

"No! No, I just got you back. I can't lose you…" she said beginning to break into tears. She helped raise him up and leaned him on her shoulder.

"Lana," Kal said weakly. "There's something you need to… need to…" he said before growing limper in her arms.

"Hey, stay with me," she begged more than said.

"It's about Kira," Kal said mustering as much energy as he could to keep awake. "Arcann has her."

"What! You'll have to tell me more about this later. Right now, I need you to focus on just staying awake alright."

Lana took Kal all the way back to the shuttle and flew it off to the Gravestone. She arrived to see the guards were retreating across the bridge onto the Gravestone. She landed the shuttle on the bridge as there was already a shuttle stored in the Gravestone's hangar bay. She exited with Kal still leaning on her shoulder. They were getting into the Gravestone when three Skytroopers landed on the bridge next to them. Lana was already very angry and upset and she used this as fuel for one of the most powerful lightning blasts she had ever done. What was more impressive was that she did it with only one hand.

After the droids were taken care of and the remaining crew was on board, they made their way to the bridge. Koth ran over to the pilot's chair. Lana went and laid Kal down on the side of the console next to her as she took the copilots chair.

"Scorpio, get us in the sky!" yelled Koth.

The Gravestone took off and headed for the atmosphere. The crew looked outside and they saw the massive size of the Eternal Fleet blockading and bombarding Asylum.

"There's a lot of ships in that blockade…" said Tora worriedly.

"I know," responded Koth.

The Gravestone was under heavy fire from the fleet. They couldn't get a clear shot to jump to hyperspace as ships from the Eternal Fleet kept blocking their path.

"The Omnicannon isn't ready, we can't shoot our way out…" said Lana.

"I know," responded Koth yet again.

Even more ships of the Eternal Fleet began opening fire on the Gravestone.

"Enemy ships are opening fire," said Scorpio.

"I know!" Koth said sounding very annoyed.

Koth piloted the ship to where they just had one ship from the Eternal Fleet blocking their jump to hyperspace. They used the turbolasers on board to destroy the ship.

"Hyperdrive's locked in!" announced Koth.

With their path now being clear Koth initiated the jump to hyperspace. Narrowly managing to launch them before a massive wave of incoming fire would have hit and surely destroyed the ship.

The crew started cheering as they were safely away to hyperspace.

"I was never worried," said Koth.

"She's holding together nicely, Captain," said Tora.

"The Gravestone suffered minor hull damage. This would have been avoided had I been allowed full access to the mainframe," Scorpio said annoyed.

"Minor hull damage… or you commanding an unstoppable alien warship? Decisions, decisions," responded Koth.

Tora noticed Kal leaning over the console wounded and came over to him.

"Hey… you dying? Can I have your stuff?"

"I'm not dead yet… besides, I've had worse," Kal said trying to keep a positive attitude. He then felt a rush of sharp pain before he passed out, falling on to the floor of the bridge. Senya and Lana ran over to him immediately, looking him over.

"Help us!" cried out Lana.

* * *

Kal woke up to a blinding light. When the light receded, he noticed he was in what looked like a med bay. He looked down to his left and saw his hand was taken. Gripped to it was Lana's hand. She was sitting in a chair, her head laying on the bed.

'She must have fallen asleep waiting for me to wake up,' thought Kal.

Kal took his other free hand and began stroking her hair. Kal could feel Lana lean into his touch subconsciously. He leaned forward until he was level with her ear.

"Lana," whispered Kal, "I need you to wake up."

Lana upon registering his voice shot upwards immediately.

"Kal!" she yelled before she gripped him in a bear hug.

"Ahh, easy Lana."

Lana lightened her grip but didn't let him go.

"Sorry," she said meekly.

Kal looked at her and saw that her eyes were red. Meaning either she had been crying or she had barely slept. Perhaps both.

"How long have I been out, and please don't say another five years."

"Two days actually, give or take. To be honest I wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up. By all accounts you should be dead."

"I think Valkorion helped me, healed me somehow or at the very least kept me alive."

"At least he's done one nice thing."

"What else happened while I was out?"

"The Gravestone is safe. Koth lost some of his crew in the assault, he's rather upset because of it." They turned when they heard the door to the med bay open and saw Scorpio and Senya walk in. Lana being embarrassed broke their hug and stood up from her chair.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," said Senya looking at Kal.

"Thank you, same to you."

"We did suffer another loss," said Lana. "I assume you were present when HK…"

"He sacrificed himself to save me."

"The HK unit was an inferior design. It was always destined to become scrap," Scorpio said coldly.

Kal looked at Scorpio angrily and would have attacked her, had he felt like he could step out of the bed. Luckily Lana shared his sentiments.

"I will deactivate you," Lana said menacingly.

"Lana told us this all started when Heskal summoned you," Senya said, trying to keep the peace by changing the subject.

"Heskal's dead. He's the one who brought Arcann to Asylum. Said it was destiny."

"And the other Scions?" she asked.

"He claimed they're still on our side. That they'll find us when the time's right."

"With allies like them, we don't need enemies," said Lana voicing her opinion on them. "There is good news. The Battle of Asylum showed the galaxy that Zakuul isn't invincible. My contacts in the Core Worlds have thrown their support behind us. Behind you. You're about to become the leader of an alliance dedicated to bringing down the Eternal Throne once and for all. Everyone is waiting for us on a planet called Odessen."

"How long until we arrive?" asked Kal.

"That's actually why I'm down here. I was coming to inform Lana that we'd be reaching Odessen in a few hours," said Senya.

"Which means you still have a few more hours to get some more rest," said Lana, pushing on Kal's chest lightly to get him to lie down.

"I think we'll give you two some alone time. Come on Scorpio."

Scorpio and Senya left the med bay.

"I'll head out too, give you tim-"

Lana cut herself off when Kal force pulled her over to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going? You look like you need almost as much rest as me."

"You shouldn't be performing any strenuous activities," she said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Kal raised his hands in surrender. "We won't be, I just want to sleep, that's all."

Lana looked Kal in the eyes, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

Eventually she sighed. "Fine, skootch over," she said removing her boots.

Kal made room and Lana laid down on the bed next to him. Kal laid flat on his back and Lana rested her head on his chest and intertwined her legs with his. Kal took his left hand and slowly stroked it through her hair.

"Kal?"

"Hmm?"

"Back on Asylum, you mentioned Arcann had Kira."

Kal stopped his stroking when she said mentioned this.

"Yeah, he's got her locked up somewhere, frozen in carbonite like I was. He's been experimenting on her, trying to use her connection to the Emperor to find some way of ridding me of the Emperor."

"Bastard," Lana said angrily.

"We'll get him don't worry."

Lana raised her head from his chest and looked at him.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Make me feel so calm like it's nothing."

Kal gave a chuckle at that. "Well you know me, it's my special power."

Now it was Lana's turn to chuckle. Once she was finished, she found herself looking into Kal's eyes. Those blue eyes of his that she loved so much. Kal saw Lana looking at him with such love and devotion, something at one time in his life he would have thought impossible. Kal reached over, pulled Lana up closer to him, and kissed her. The kiss continued for a while, neither one wanting it to end. After a long while Lana broke it apart.

"We should stop, or we'll get into those strenuous activities you're not allowed to do," she said breathing a little heavier than normal and looking down, knowing that she couldn't look him in the eye right now.

She was surprised though when she didn't hear a response, however.

"Kal?" she asked, looking back up to see if everything was okay. He looked mesmerized as far as she could tell. She was about to wave a hand in front of his face, see if he was okay, when he spoke.

"Beautiful."

"What?" she asked confused.

"I wasn't mistaken back on the Gravestone. Your eyes, they're the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen."

"What… how do you…" Lana began confused. Her eyes were yellow, a side effect of her corruption to the dark side. She hasn't had green eyes since she was a little girl.

"Do you change them on purpose or subconsciously?" he asked.

"I didn't even know they could change."

"I wonder what's causing it…" Kal trailed off as he got lost in thought. "The first time, right after we kissed after getting the Gravestone off of Zakuul, what were you feeling?"

"I don't see how this is going to help," Lana said, seeming worried about answering.

"Just indulge me, please?" Kal asked, even going as far as to ask in as sweet a voice as possible.

He knew she couldn't resist when he asked her like that.

"Fine. I was feeling… calm… peaceful. Like everything was right."

"That's everything? You didn't feel anything else?"

Lana grew a new shade of red after he asked that, but not because of anger; because of embarrassment.

"I was feeling… excited."

"Excited?"

"Oh, you know what I mean," she said, lightly slapping him on the chest. "Don't make me say it allowed."

Kalrin gave a full laugh at that. When he was able to calm himself down, he continued.

"Alright, and how do you feel now?"

"The same mostly. If anything, I feel calmer, more at peace now than I did back then."

"So maybe it has something to do with you feeling calm and at peace… or it could have something to do with you feeling… excited."

Kal received an elbow in the ribs for that comment.

"Oof, yeah I probably deserved that one."

"Probably?" she asked rhetorically.

"If it had something to do with you being calm though I feel like this would have happened to you before."

"Not necessarily. I've never felt like that before. I've always had to be distrustful and watch my back. Never knowing when my friend one moment could turn out to be my enemy the next. With you though I don't have to do that. I feel like I can be vulnerable with you. I don't have to have my guard up all the time. I could trust you with anything."

Kal looked into her eyes, which were still colored green, and saw that she was telling the truth. She trusted him the most out of anyone in the galaxy and that meant a lot to him. Kal kissed her again.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

Kal could swear that her eyes were glowing brighter now than they were before.

"We should try to get a little bit of sleep," suggested Lana.

"Yeah you're right."

Lana smiled at him, then laid her head back down on his chest. She snuggled into him and wrapped her legs tighter around his left one. Kal wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he could. Lana let out a sigh of content.

Lana closed her eyes and for what felt like the first time in her life she felt safe, protected, loved. She felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be, and she was determined to let nothing take this away from her. As long as she had him, she was more than willing to feel vulnerable.

"One last thing Kal. You didn't think I had forgotten about that Blondie comment right?"

**AN: Hey everybody! Another chapter done. I had originally planned to include Odessen and Chapter 9 in this chapter, but I felt like this was a good stopping place. It's a little shorter than I would have like but then I realized that this was basically the second half of another chapter so I'm okay with it. I will keep asking until I hear something but if anyone would be interested in being a BETA, I would appreciate it. Also, if anyone is interested in knowing, I have had around a total of 650 views and 350 visitors. So I would just like to say thank you so much for checking out my story and sticking with it to this point. It means the world to me, truly. That's it from me for now. Please don't forget to follow/favorite this story and maybe leave a review? No? :( Oh well.**

**IMPORTANT: I really need some input on this one guys so please let me know what you think about this idea. I was thinking of maybe redeeming Vaylin in this story. In the base game you aren't allowed to which seems like a big missed opportunity. You can redeem Arcann but not Vaylin? Shame, she is pretty hot, if you can get past all the crazy psychotic thing she has going on. So let me know if you would be interested in seeing that. ALSO if I do redeem her, would you want her to end up with Kal and turn it into a 4 way thing between Vaylin, Lana, Kira, and Kal. It was an idea that came to mind while writing this so let me know. **

**Until next time guys,**

**Magician**

**P.S I just finished The Mandalorian for the first time and wow it was amazing. Would totally recommend if you haven't watched it yet. I'd give it a solid 9/10 for the whole first season.**

**Published: 2/22/20 Minor Edits: 3/12/20**


	6. Odessen

**Chapter 6 Odessen**

_Kalrin and Doc were sitting on the couch watching as Kira and Lord Scourge sparred against one another. Kira was practicing her defense and was effortlessly blocking and parrying all of Lord Scourge's attacks. _

"_Very good but don't get cocky, I'd hate to have to come save you in a pinch… again," Kal remarked rather sarcastically._

_The two duelers took a break upon hearing Kal's words. _

"_If I recall correctly Master, I'm the one who always has to come and save you."_

"_What?" asked Kal acting all surprised. "Name one time."_

"_What about that time on Nar Shaddaa when you were surrounded by those gangs." _

He waved her off. "_Please I had those guys, I just wanted to see if my padawan was up to the challenge. But let us not forget about that time Darth Angrel's lackey captured you in the orbital station above Ord Mantell."_

"_He got lucky, I was distracted."_

"_So that's the excuse you're going with? What's your excuse for that time I had to save you on the Emperor's space station?"_

"_Hey, you lost to him too. Wasn't just me."_

"_Haha, I guess we'll have to call that one a draw. Well then how about that tim-"_

_Kalrin stopped as he received a splitting headache before he began seeing visions. He saw smugglers, a faraway planet, and a beach town. _

_Kira ran over when she saw Kal reaching for his head. She grabbed his face and started checking all over him in worry._

"_What's wrong? Are you all right?" Her worry evident in her tone. _

_Kal shook his head to try and clear himself from some of the fogginess._

"_I saw... a planet. Far away, remote. And an island city."_

_T7 rolled in. After hearing the commotion, he came to check what was going on, but he heard the last thing Kal said._

"_Far away planet = Rishi?" he asked._

"_Rishi?" asked Kal._

"_Coordinates for Rishi = entered into navicomputer / T7 = thought Master entered new destination."_

"_No… I didn't."_

_Doc threw his hands up quickly. "Wasn't me, I've never even heard of the place."_

_The crew made their way to the bridge._

"_A glitch? Sabotage?" wondered Kira aloud._

"_Conformation I'd say. We need to travel to Rishi right away."_

_The ship jumped to hyperspace, it's destination: Rishi. The navicomputer said it would take a few hours for them to arrive. The crew left to attend to their own things until they arrived. Kal stayed on the bridge with Kira. _

"_I don't like this. First you get a vision and then Rishi just so happens to be programmed into our navicomputer? Something's wrong I can feel it," worried Kira._

"_Which is why we have to investigate. That's our job, is it not? To fix wrongs."_

"_That may be, but I still don't like this. Something bad is going to come of this, I just know it."_

"_Really? I had the opposite feeling. I get the feeling this just might be what we're missing."_

"_And how do you figure that?"_

"_I don't know. But the force does, and that's good enough for me."_

"_I guess we'll see when we get there," she said looking out the bridge, watching as they sped along to their destination. _

* * *

"_Hey Kira, I'm not the only one who thinks it's weird that they think I'm a pirate and a cannibal… right? Please tell me you think this is weird."_

"_But Master if you're not a cannibal why did you have me and the crew eat those people on Taloraan?" _

_Kira couldn't keep a serious face for very long though before she burst out laughing._

"_Well at least you find this amusing," he said giving her a chuckle. Just seeing her smile always cheered him up, and when Kira starts laughing, he's never far behind._

_Kalrin stopped when he suddenly felt something. He couldn't believe it, but it felt similar to how his force bond with Kira feels. Except this one felt completely different. Where Kira's always felt vibrant, alive, and full of joy, this one felt muted, hollow yet strangely comforting. Even with the neutral feeling it was giving off it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it was far from it, it helped him feel alive, comforted. _

"_Kira can you feel that? It feels like our bond, but different slightly."_

_Kira grew serious at his remarks. She brought her hands together and began meditating. She searched within herself and let the feelings and emotions flow through._

"_No, I don't fe… wait, I do feel it. But it's not coming straight to me. I think whatever you're feeling is so immense that a fraction of it is echoing off our bond. Wait do you know what this means!"_

"_Yeah, it means we need to find whoever it is, now!"_

_The two of them hurriedly searched around for the source of this mysterious feeling. The bond itself seemed to be guiding them. Draining if they went the wrong direction and strengthening if they were heading in the right direction. Eventually they saw a figure dressed in green wearing a black hood and a black cloth covering their mouth. When Kal looked at this figure the bond skyrocketed._

_"I think that's them," Kal said pointing to the hooded figure. _

_Kira followed where he was pointing and acknowledged she understood who they were looking for. She rested her hand near her lightsaber just in case. _

_ They approached the figure and Kal knew it was their target as the feeling grew the strongest it had ever felt._

_The hooded figure watched them approached but made no move to back away or run. It was as if it was waiting for them. Once they got close the figure dropped their hood and Kal saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen._

_The girl had blonde hair and yellow eyes that seemed to glow. Kira grew apprehensive, realizing immediately who they were in front of. She grabbed for her lightsaber but Kal put his hand on hers to stop her. He didn't know why but he knew he could trust her._

'_Maybe it's the bond,' he thought._

"_I'm sorry but have we met before?" Kal asked the lady._

_The woman stood there with her hands behind her back, in a very formal posture._

"_No, we have not, but I know you. My name is Lana Beniko. And yes, I am a Sith Lord, though I hold no love for the title. You needn't worry I'm not here to hurt you. Either of you," she said looking at Kira. _

"_I guess you noticed me going for my lightsaber, huh," Kira said rather sheepishly._

"_I used to serve as adviser to Darth Arkous, a member of the Dark Council, until he was revealed as a traitor and consequently executed."_

"_No offense Lana, may I call you Lana?"_

_Lana nodded her head in acceptance so Kal continued._

"_I don't see what this has to do with me or Kira. Or why you lured us to this backwater planet. That was you I assume?"_

"_She's good but she's not that good," a man with cybernetic implants said interrupting their conversation._

"_And who might you be?" asked Kal._

"_This is Theron Shan. He's been invaluable in my efforts to investigate a most serious threat, and in bringing you here."_

_"So you're both imperial?" Kal asked looking between the two. _

_Theron gave a laugh. "Oh no, I'm Republic. SIS specifically, pleasure to meet you Master Jedi. The work you've done is legendary, even in the SIS."_

_Theron extended his hand out to Kal. Kal grabbed and shook it._

"_Pleasure to meet you Theron Shan. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know Grand Master Satele Shan would you?"_

"_My mother actually…" Theron said seeming rather upset. _

"_Your what!" exclaimed Kira and Kal at the same time._

"_I don't mean to be rude but time is of the essence and we are exposed out here so I would appreciate it if we could hurry this up." Lana cut in, focusing them back on track._

"_Right of course. So, this brings us to the heart of the matter. Why are we here? And why are you here?" asked Kal. _

"_I have discovered that Darth Arkous was secretly working for a dangerous cult known as the Order of Revan. These Revanites follow the teachings of Revan, a former Sith Lord who later became a Jedi Knight, in case you didn't know."_

"_Yeah we've met."_

"_Revan has been dead for hundreds of years." Lana informed them, rather confused at Kal's statement. _

"_It's a long story," he said waving her off, "but anyways these Revanites?"_

_Lana was curious now, but she decided to let the matter lie for the moment. _

"_Between what I've dug up through the SIS and what Lana's found on her end, the Republic and Empire are both riddled with undercover Revanites."_

"_Alright I can see how this might be bad."_

"_The Revanites are also here, on Rishi. That's why we led you here under false pretenses. They can't know we're on to them. We need you to go out and make life hard for the Revanites' allies, the Nova Blades."_

"_Just tell how us we can help."_

* * *

Kal opened his eyes and awoke from the memory. He noticed a distinct lack of weight weighing against his chest. He looked to his side and saw Lana sitting on the edge of the bed, putting her boots back on.

"I was trying not to wake you. Thought you might want a few extra minutes of sleep," she said.

"I feel like I've slept more than enough for one lifetime." Kal threw his legs out the bed and stood up. "But thank you. I appreciate the thought."

Lana gave him a smile before she finished putting on her boots and stood up.

"I had a strange dream," she said.

"I dreamt too, but mine was more pleasant." Kal smiled when he thought back on his first meeting with Lana. "Go on though, what was your dream about?"

"I dreamt about the first time I met you. The weird part though was that it was all from your perspective. I even saw you on board your ship before you came to Rishi."

"That… that was exactly my dream. I dreamt about the first time I met you all those years ago on Rishi."

"I saw your dream. How can that be though? The only time I have heard of people sharing other's dreams was through a deeply connected bond. Which would mean…" She stopped when she understood.

"It means our bond deepened dramatically," Kal finished for her.

Lana searched within herself but couldn't find anything that felt different.

"Shouldn't I be able to feel you though if that was the case," she said a little more annoyed then she would have preferred to show.

Kal grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze to help calm her down a little bit.

"When Kira and I first bonded it took a little while before we really started to feel the effects. Just give it some time. Have we arrived at Odessen?"

"We should be arriving any minute. We should probably make our way down to the hangar bay. We'll have to take the shuttle."

Kal nodded his conformation and the two of them left for the hangar.

* * *

Kal and Lana arrived at the hangar bay and saw Koth and Senya looking over some data reports. They walked over to meet them.

"Outlander," Koth said grabbing Kal's hand, "glad to see you're up and about."

"Good to see you too Koth. I'm sorry for the crew that you lost." He shook his head somberly.

"They were all good men and women. Just another thing Arcann will have to pay for." Koth then turned around and looked out the hangar, taking in Odessen, before turning back to Kal.

"Odessen, huh? Could it really be there's a place where no one wants to kill us?"

"I handpicked it myself. We'll be safe," Lana said trying to reassure Koth.

"Are we sure it's wise to leave Scorpio in control of the bridge?" Senya asked concerned.

"I got the ship locked down. Don't worry, she can't go anywhere without my approval," responded Koth.

"For everyone's sake, I hope you're right."

"So why this world?" Koth asked Lana.

"Remote, unsettled and strong in the force. But unlike Korriban or Tython, Odessen is altogether balanced."

"How'd you find it?"

"I've always had a strong affinity with the Force." She then turned to look at Kal and spoke a little sweeter. "It's what set me on this path to begin with, led me to forge a certain alliance all those years ago."

"I'm glad you did," Kal said returning a smile.

The crew boarded the shuttle and headed for the planets surface. They landed on the outcropping of a mountain. Tents and drills were already set up. When Kal exited he saw Jedi, Sith, Republic and Imperial troopers all standing around talking. They were mostly split off into their own factions but there were a few stragglers here and there. No one was fighting it looked like so that was a good thing at least.

Kal turned to Lana as they walked down the ramp of the shuttle.

"I still have a hard time believing this." He motioned to all the people standing around. "Seeing Sith and Jedi together, not trying to kill each other is strange."

"Well you saw it before your 5-year slumber," she said reminding him of their alliance to take down Revan, and post that the Emperor.

"I know, but even then, I had a hard time believing it."

"Well if you're ever in doubt, then just look at us. We've never tried to kill each other. Although after some of the stuff you pull, I can't say that the thought hadn't crossed my mind," Lana said jokingly.

Kal gave her a light chuckle. "Funnily enough, I think Kira once said something similar to me."

Lana smiled. "Sounds like something she would say."

The two of them stopped in the middle of the encampment. Lana spoke up once again.

"Well here we are, your new alliance," she said motioning to everyone around the camp.

"It's not my alliance, we're all in this together."

"That may well be, but they need someone to rally behind. Someone to motivate them. I can't think of anyone more suited to the job. I believe it's time you made your introduction, don't you?"

Kal nodded and went over to one of the drills. He activated it and had it start drilling its way into the mountain. The people came over when they heard the noise and crowded around.

"I'd like everyone's attention please," said Kal. "The galaxy as we knew it is gone. The institutions we know have fallen. But we can't let that be a source of panic or defeat. We have an opportunity to build something together. An alliance each of us can be vested in. We don't all share the same ideologies, but every one of you is here because you believe we can transcend our differences. We can be more than just Jedi or Sith. More than just Republic and Empire. We can be one united force. I believe it too. The only chance this galaxy has is us now. Whatever may happen from now on we do it together. Either we succeed together, or we fail alone. So, let's not fail."

Kal wasn't sure how well his speech would go over. He was never quite the type to give the inspiring word before a heated battle. He'd much rather just leap headfirst into it. His worries were alleviated when the crowd began to applaud him. Kal met Lana's eyes in the crowd and she smiled and gave him a nod, to tell him he did a good job.

When the applause quieted down Kal spoke again. "Thank you, but we have a lot of work ahead of us so let's get to it, shall we?"

The crowd dispersed and grabbed their gear. The drills were going, people were moving supplies where they needed to be, and the mining droids were powered up and digging. Everything was coming together.

Lana walked over to Kal.

"Well as far as speeches go that was one of the better ones I've heard."

"Thanks. How long until the base is operational."

"Well we have a lot of personnel on site and we should have a good flow of supplies, so I'd estimate perhaps a week at most."

"Are we going to have enough tents for everyone?"

"There should be more than enough. Don't worry, I thought of most things. All we need to do now is take the time and put it all together."

"I guess we should get to work then."

Lana gave a smile and the two broke apart to find something to help with.

**5 days later**

Kal stood on the main landing platform watching as a shuttle carried over and delivered the last main gun battery that would be used to defend the base in case they were under attack. He looked around and admired the newly constructed base. He was so proud of the work this alliance had done within just a few short days. Everyone worked overtime to get the base up and running as quickly as possible and it looked great.

While Kal was lost in his thoughts a shuttle landed on the platform. A man with cybernetic implants and a bright red jacket stepped off the shuttle and headed over to meet the commander.

Kal turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. His mouth gaped open in surprise for a few seconds before it quickly turned into a smile.

"Theron!" Kal exclaimed before he grabbed Theron and brought him in for a hug.

"Good to see you too." The two broke apart. "I like what you've done with the place," he said looking around.

"I take it Lana has been putting your skills to good use?"

"She hasn't gotten me tortured by the enemy even once," he said with a smile on his face.

"It's great to see you again. I didn't know you were coming."

"Lana didn't tell you?"

Kal shook his head no. "For a woman who hates secrets she sure does like to keep a lot of them."

"Well she wouldn't be Lana if she was any other way, now would she?"

Kal laughed at the remark. "No, she wouldn't. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Theron had smile on his face before it fell and grew into one of sadness. He walked over to the edge of the platform and Kal joined him.

"It's been a long five years. Feels like everything's changed."

"Yeah," Kal said somberly. "Why don't you get me up to speed?"

"I will, but before we dig into the big stuff, I've got a present for you."

"A present?"

"Yeah I figured I needed a good gift to commemorate our reunion."

Kal grew hopeful at this remark. "Did you find my people?"

Theron shook his head negatively. "Sorry, no luck so far but I did find something else." He raised his wrist and activated his communicator. Kal heard Tora come over the communicator.

"Needs work! A lot of work!"

Kal looked up and saw his ship fly overhead before it touched down and landed in a clearing right next to the base.

"You found my ship!"

"Wasn't easy, remind me to tell you the story sometime. For now, though it's time for that official stuff. Let's go to the command center and talk there."

The two left for the elevator and took it down to the command center. When they arrived Kal saw four individuals standing next to one of their holotables.

"We're building a healthy alliance, but it's not enough. The Core Worlds are still under the threat of Arcann's considerable reach. In lieu of that I've assembled a team of specialists to help tackle the big questions and find potential recruits," Theron said motioning to the group behind the holotable.

The Hutt spoke up first. "Greetings, Doctor Juvard Illip Oggurobb. We met all those years ago on Makeb if you recall."

Kal gave him a nod in affirmation. "I do doctor, good to see you again."

The Bothan spoke up next. "Bey'wan Aygo. Former Fleet Admiral in the Republic Navy." Bey'wan gave Kal a salute. "Discharged, but still in this fight."

Kal saluted him back. The Mirialan spoke up next. "Hylo Visz. I'm sure you've heard of me. Broke the toughest blockade in galactic history? Republic's greatest outlaw hero basically."

"Haha I knew a smuggler once that might disagree with you on that front but it's good to meet you."

Finally, the female Voss spoke. "Your visage surfaced in my trials. I am the Mystic Sana-Rae. I will assist you."

"It's nice to meet you. I thought Voss rarely left their home planet?"

"Indeed, my decision was not made lightly. I can tell you more about it later if you so wish."

Kal nodded his head in affirmation before he spoke to all of them.

"Once again it's nice to meet all of you." Kal turned towards Theron. "So exactly what big questions and problems are you working to solve."

"Oh, just about all of them. Logistics, intelligence, military, technology… and don't even get me started on the Force."

"If I may be so bold, I ask a favor of you," said Doctor Oggurobb. "I have my trained eye on a promising recruit. A Gand, of all creatures. Find me in my splendid new laboratory and we can go over the details."

"So that's the team. Any questions?" asked Theron.

"I won't take any more of your time." Kal turned to look at the four of them. "I look forward to working with you all."

"A pleasure to meet in person," said Sana-Rae.

"Good luck out there," said Bey'wan.

**A few hours later**

Almost all the alliance was in the cantina at the moment celebrating. A party had been thrown together to celebrate the finished construction of the base and to toast the new alliance. Kal walked in and saw new and old friends celebrating and drinking. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. He saw Lana talking to Koth by the bar, with Theron standing nearby. Koth was standing behind the bar helping to pour out drinks. He walked over to join them.

"Can you even recall the last time we relaxed?" Lana asked Koth, sounding very happy.

"I do. It was two-point-six million years ago," Koth saw Senya walking past them. "And Senya was still a jerk," he said jokingly.

Senya turned to face them but continued walking backwards. "And to think I was going to sing for you all tonight."

Koth shot up from his leaned over position on the bar. "You were what! Oh, come on, I've got to here this."

"Too late now," she said with a smile on her face as she turned back around and continued walking.

Lana looked over and saw Theron working on a datapad. "Theron, you can't let the weight of the galaxy rest on your shoulders all the time."

"Isn't that why you talked me into coming here? To lighten your load?"

"I brought you here because you're good."

Theron noticed Kal walking up to join them and called out to him. "Hey, look who it is. Don't worry, we didn't really start without you."

"Yes, we've only just begun. I wasn't sure you were going to attend," said Lana.

"Do you think I'm that dull?" Kal asked Lana with a fake look of hurt in his eyes and his hand over his heart.

Lana looked to Koth. "Should I tell the truth?" she asked him.

Koth chuckled. "Lie, lie, lie, lie."

The two of them were now full on laughing.

"Ah, don't listen to them," Theron said. "So, you going to have a drink with us?"

"Of course. I was just hoping to have a talk with one of you first."

Lana put her hand behind her back, bent over ever so slightly, and looked up and began fluttering her eyelashes and Kal. "Oh? And who might that be?" she said rather flirtatiously.

Kal rested his hand on her cheek looking into her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak before he suddenly shot his eyes up to look at Theron. "Theron can I talk with you for a moment?"

Theron put his drink down on the bar. "Oh, are we telling her about the two of us right now?" he said completely seriously.

Lana took a step back and looked between the both of them flabbergasted, with her mouth hanging wide open. Kal and Theron couldn't hold the serious expression on their faces for two long however before they fell over laughing.

"Oh, you are such an ass," Lana said looking at Kal, looking a little amused herself.

Kal grabbed her hand and began pulling her away. He looked back over his shoulder to Koth and Theron. "Start pouring those drinks out, we'll just be a minute." Kal pulled her into one of the private rooms in the cantina.

"It's quite something, isn't it?" asked Lana rhetorically. "So much more than the last alliance we formed. What I suspected when we aligned with Theron, Satele, and Darth Marr has borne out."

"You've done a hell of a thing, Lana."

"Please," she said waving him off with her free hand. "I may have initiated events, but they would never have coalesced without you."

"You sell yourself too short. I should be dead inside a metal tomb right now. You were determined to break me out."

"No, that's not…" she stopped and sighed. "The truth was right in front of me, but I didn't want to believe it. I thought that you were the only one who could stop Arcann due to your capabilities, but now I see. This is destiny. Your destiny. It goes against everything I know to be true, but it's there. It's real."

Kal grabbed her other hand with his and pulled her closer. "Maybe it's real. Maybe it isn't. What matters though are the choice's we make."

Lana was now looking up at him with a smile on her face. "And who we make those choices with?"

Kal returned her smile. "Exactly. Nothing's more important."

The two of them leaned in and began to kiss. When they pulled back Lana saw Kal just staring at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" she asked with her own smile.

"It's nothing. It's just that your eyes are glowing green again."

"I have a feeling that will be happening a lot when I'm alone with you."

She reached up to caress his cheek but reared back as soon as her fingers touched him. She began rubbing her cheek in the same spot she touched Kal on.

"What was that?" she asked.

Kal looked at her confused before he realized what was happening with her.

"Oh, you're feeling what I feel. I remember that freaked Kira and me out for a while when that happened to us."

"Is it always like this?"

"Oh no, don't worry. You can control it." Kal tried to think of a way he could explain to her how to control the bond so she wouldn't be feeling exactly what he feels. "Alright find the bond first."

Lana took a second to look within herself. "I think I found it."

"Great now I want you to imagine that right the now the bond is like a flowing river. There are no obstructions. The water is just rapidly flowing down the river. Now I want you to imagine a dam is in the water, but it has a gate that is wide open. Now slowly close the dam until you get to a point where you can't feel the feedback."

Lana nodded her head showing she understood and put her hand back on Kal's cheek. She noticed the feeling as if there was something on her cheek. Listening to Kal's advice she created a mental image of a dam and slowly closed it until it was about halfway closed. Once she got there, she noticed that she couldn't feel anything on her cheek anymore. She started stroking his cheek. One, because she wanted to see it was working, and two, just because she wanted to.

"Did it work?" asked Kal.

"Yeah I don't feel it anymore."

"Perfect. Now you can go back and open the bond up or close it as much as you want."

"What would happen if I closed it fully?" she asked intrigued.

"It would be as if weren't bonded. You wouldn't be able to feel any of my feelings, thoughts, and other things like that.

Lana looked a little horrified at this. "I don't want to go back to not being able to feel you. Feeling some semblance of you at all times helps to calm and reassure me."

"Don't worry, you never have to close the bond if you don't want to."

Lana looked more relived at that. Kal looked back out at the cantina and saw Koth and Theron sitting at the bar talking. He grabbed Lana's hand and started pulling her back to their friends. "Come on, we have a party to attend to."

As they walked back up to Koth and Theron they were able to catch the end of their conversation.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Koth.

"Look at my serious face. You tell me if I'm lying," Theron said slightly slurred.

"Oh man, such a Lana thing to do," he said chuckling slightly.

"I know! Isn't it?" Theron said sounding very excited.

"And what are you two discussing?" asked Lana sounding amused.

"Nothing, nothing. Definitely not anything about any abductions on Rishi."

"Nice to see you two could bond over something."

Kal looked around and saw the party was still lively. Music was blasting, people were drinking and talking. Some were even dancing. When he looked back, he saw Theron with four shots.

"Alright commander it's time we got down to business," said Theron looking very serious. He then put all four shots down in front of Kal on the bar. "You have not had anything to drink since this party started. Time to fix that so here you go."

"Haha thanks Theron."

Koth then pulled four shots of his own out and put them down in front of Lana.

"You've been here longer than he has and you're still sober. These are for you."

"Oh no, this was great, but I should really be getting back to work. So much to do," she said.

"Lana," said Kal just giving her a look.

She met his stare for a few seconds before she faltered. "Oh fine, give it here."

"That's the spirit," said Koth.

Koth and Theron grabbed a shot of their own before Theron spoke up. "A toast, to the Alliance."

"To the Alliance!" they responded, clinking their glasses, before downing their drinks.

**Another few hours later**

The party had died down. People had gone to bed or for the unlucky few, some went back to work. Kal looked around and saw Tora and Len passed out. Tora had passed out on top of the table while Len was leaning against the table's leg. He saw Koth and Theron passed out with their heads laying down on the bar. Lana was asleep, resting her head on Kal's shoulder. Kal was exhausted and ready to get some sleep. He didn't think Lana would appreciate him leaving her asleep in the cantina, so he picked her up, bridal carry style, and began his stumbling walk back to his quarters. He begin chuckling lightly to himself on the way there.

'She'd be so embarrassed if she knew I was doing this throughout the entire alliance base.'

After a long and treacherous journey, especially with the elevator (who makes them move that fast), Kal finally arrived back at his quarters.

He laid Lana down on his bed and began undressing her. He figured she would rather not sleep in her full set of armor. Once she was down to her underwear, he took her clothes and put them on the nightstand. He then stripped until he was down to his boxers and got in bed with her. Lana curled into him immediately after he laid down.

"What time is it?" she asked quietly.

"Depending on your point of view it's either really late or really early."

Lana merely groaned and Kal gave out a light chuckle.

"Sorry if I woke you," he said.

"It's okay." She snuggled into him even more.

Kal stroked his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too…" she responded, trailing off near the end as she fell back asleep.

With that Kal closed his eyes to try and get a little bit of sleep before they had to get back to work.

* * *

Kal was walking to his ship when he saw Senya standing on the bridge connected to the landing platform his ship was staying on. He made his way over to her. Before he even said anything, Senya started talking, likely sensing his presence.

"It's impressive, you know. People from all over the galaxy want to stand behind you."

"I doubt that that was what you were out here contemplating."

"It is, in a way. I was thinking how so many Scions followed Heskal. He would have them die as he did because their deaths were foreseen. Their visions provide great insight, but they're not infallible."

Kal scoffed. "Reminds me of those Heralds of Zildrog."

"There's another leader who paid for his certainty. You can say what you want about Valkorion, but at least he considered the viewpoints of others. He listened to me… well most of the time anyways. He would never… never have done what Arcann… what Arcann..." Senya started to say, the ending almost breaking her down into tears.

Kal put his hand on her shoulder trying to provide her some comfort.

"Hey it's alright. What is it?"

Senya pulled herself together and turned around to face him.

"I told you before that Arcann had a brother. Thexan. They were inseparable until his death. Vaylin told me, during our fight…. Arcann murdered his brother. His own brother. Maybe if I had raised him…"

"You can't blame yourself. You can't change the past. Your fight with Vaylin, what happened?"

"What she had to say, it struck me down to my core. Paralyzed me. She slipped away. Now more than ever, I realize my children must be stopped and that I must make peace with the choices I've made. Whatever choices you've made to get here, I hope you can do the same."

Kal was taken aback. "What… what do you mean?"

Senya gave him a sad smile. "You're good at hiding it. No one else notices but I do. I notice because I understand what you're going through. I don't know what happened, but have you tried talking about it?"

"And who would I talk to about it," he snarled angrily. He then quickly looked ashamed. "Sorry I didn't mean to…" he said looking down.

"It's alright. I think we both know Lana would do anything for you. Try talking to her about it, she'd listen." With that she walked always towards the elevator.

"She raises a good point; one I didn't even see. What exactly about your past is it that you are so upset about?" asked Valkorion who had just popped up and appeared in front of Kal.

"You're in my head. Why don't you look and figure it for yourself!" Kal responded angrily.

"And what good would that do our alliance. I know you may not see an alliance, but our destinies are now intertwined. Take advantage of that fact and there is much you will be capable of. I can see you defeating Arcann, even if there are those on this world who disagree," he said looking off to a distant cliff edge.

"What? Who disagrees?"

"You will learn soon enough…" Valkorion said before he disappeared yet again.

"Valkorion! Damn it!" Kal yelled out angry at Valkorion and his riddles.

Kal had originally planned to go and see his old ship but his talk with Senya and Valkorion angered him so much that he decided to head to the cantina and blow off some steam instead. Little did he know that inside his ship, in his old captain's cabin, there was a holocom beeping.

* * *

Kal was sitting in the cantina. He had only had one drink to help calm him down. As he was sitting there his communicator started beeping. Answering the call, he heard Lana begin speaking to him.

"Hello, my love. Could you come down to the command center?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"You'll see when you get here."

With that she cut the call off.

'Well that was a little weird. Better go see what's up.'

Kal took the elevator down to the command center where he was met with Republic and Imperial soldiers lined up as he exited the elevator. He walked over to Lana who was standing at the central holotable.

"Lana? What is all this?" he asked her.

"It's your first official speech as Alliance Commander."

"When was that decided without me having any say so," he said a little angrier than he might have wanted.

"It was never decided. There was no vote. No meetings, no debates. It's simply the way it is. The way it has been since the day arrived," she fired back just as angrily. "Everyone knows it… it's just official now."

"I didn't form this alliance just so I could gain power as it's commander," he said gently.

"I know, so does everyone else. You not wanting to be commander is exactly why you'll be an excellent leader."

Kal sighed before he gave her a smile. "I thought you hated titles?"

"I hate having one, but I do love granting them."

Kal looked over and saw the whole of the alliance gathered in the lobby of the command center, waiting for him to make his speech.

"They're looking to you to guide them to greatness as only you can. Take them there," Lana said gently encouraging him.

Kal looked out over the people and began speaking.

"All of us here, we know about loss, don't we? We've lost loved one, friends. We've been beaten down time and time again. Our lives have been taken from us. It almost feels like our destiny. But not one of you have given up. You've stuck it out through your losses. You've come together to build, to create, to fight. And I want you to know that I appreciate each and every one of you. Working together, the galaxy won't have to live under the threat of a tyrant. When we remove Arcann from the throne history won't look back and see it as a victory by one individual, but as a victory for an alliance who worked together to give it their all, and against all odds, prevailed."

The applause was instantaneous this time. Everyone was behind the Alliance and its Commander. Kal looked to his side at Lana. She stood there with a smile before she mouthed "good job" to him.

* * *

"They have come so far," said Satele Shan.

"Indeed, they have," responded the ghost of Darth Marr.

"They still have far to go, but at this rate they could one day pose an actual threat to the Eternal Empire."

"Perhaps. Just a pity so many of them will have to die…"

The two of them continued looking out at the Alliance base for a while from the cliff edge before they turned and left.

**AN: Well hello again everyone. I hope you liked this ~6500-word chapter. The thing with Kal being upset about something from his past I want to ask your opinion on that. Is it too much of a plot element? It gives the story a little bit of Angst which I don't know if people like so let me know. Also, I'd be interested in hearing what you think he's upset about from the past. I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with the main storyline for the Jedi Knight before any of the expansions. I'll be interested if anyone can guess correctly what it is. (It's probably not that hard to figure out) Until then don't forget to follow and favorite the story if you liked it. And maybe think about leaving me a review if you wanted to give me your opinion on it. **

**Until then,**

**Magician**

**Also if someone would like to beta… I'd appreciate it… just saying…**

**Published: 3/9/20 Edited: 3/12/20**


	7. Echoes of the Past

**Special quick shout out to mastercheif1229 for leaving me my first review :) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 7 Echoes of the Past**

Kal stood on the landing pad just staring at his ship. It'd been so long since he had seen it, never mind been in it.

'Would it look completely different?' he wondered. 'Guess there's only one way to find out.'

Kal walked up the ramp and pressed the button to open the door. The first thing he noticed when the door opened was the smell. It smelled just the same as he remembered.

'Guess I shouldn't be surprised. The air filters would keep it smelling nice at least.'

He walked in and headed towards the bridge. Some small part of him was hoping he'd walk in and see Kira sitting there. Typing away at the navicomputer, or just hanging out in general like she normally did. Sadly, the bridge was empty when he looked in, but he took some comfort that it looked the same as when he saw it last.

He headed downstairs, looked in on the old medical bay. Checked the storage and engine room. Everything was the same as he left it. He headed upstairs to the lounge of the ship. Ran his hand along the holoterminal clearing some of the dust off it. Finally, he headed towards the captain's cabin. He stopped in front of the door. His hand reached up to press the button to open the door, but he froze halfway through.

'Come on, you can do this,' he told himself.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the bed. It was made and the room looked kempt. Kal's face fell when he saw this. He remembered what the room was like when he and Kira lived in it. Kira wasn't the type to keep everything prim and proper. She would have clothes strewn all across the room. While Kal preferred to keep his stuff in a semi clean and organized environment he had no problem with the way Kira was.

He was about to turn and leave, the memories becoming a little too much for him to handle currently when he heard a faint beeping noise. He looked around the room trying to find what was beeping. Moving over to the closet he pulled out the drawer to discover a holocom beeping.

'Well I found what was making the noise, but what's a holocom doing here?'

Kal activated the holocom and he almost couldn't believe his eyes. He stumbled backwards until he hit the bed and fell onto it, barely managing to keep his grip on the holocom. Staring back at him was Kira.

"Hey Kal, if you found this… I guess it means I failed," her voice cracking at the end. "I wasn't able to save you and I'm so sorry. But if you're seeing this then you got out. Probably will be because of Lana, she doesn't let anything stop her. One of the reasons why she's so amazing." Kal could see the forced smile on her face and could hear her sniffling every now and then. "If you're with Lana, tell her I'm sorry. I should probably stop this and go back to her. Follow her lead and come up with a plan… but I know where you are now. I can't wait, not when I could have you back within a few days." Kira paused and looked down. "I've missed you more then you could possibly know." Kal could see the tears streaming down her cheek as she raised her head again. "I've… I've done things. Things you probably wouldn't be proud of."

"Oh Kira, I'm always proud of you," he whispered aloud to himself.

"Things no Jedi is allowed to do. If the Order knew I'd be banished. But the funny thing is that I don't care. Some Jedi that makes me huh." She gave a sad laugh. "All I had growing up was the Order after Master Kiwiiks found me on that moon. And that was enough, at least enough for me. I never wanted for nothing after that. Well I never wanted for much. But then I met you and… and everything changed. I thought meeting Master Kiwiiks was the best thing that had ever happened to me but that paled in comparison to meeting you… to falling in love with you. And now I've had to go without you for 9 months and I don't want to wait a day longer. I want to be with you when our anniversary comes around. I want to wake up next to you again, wake up feeling your arms around me." Kira was full on crying by this point. "I want to start a family. Everything's gone wrong since you disappeared. The Republic is giving up the invaders. No one knows what happened to Master Satele. The Jedi Order is dying, and I can't save it! I couldn't even keep the crew together," she whispered. "Without you the others left. Lord Scourge left first, saying he still had to fulfil his mission to kill the Emperor. Rusk got reassigned, Doc left to help others who were in desperate need of medical help. T7 was the only one who stuck with me. But I couldn't let him see the things I do, what I've become. I've left him at the Jedi Temple… or at least what's left of it. The Jedi need you; the Republic needs you; the galaxy needs you… but most importantly I need you." She stopped to wipe her eyes with her sleeve. "That's why I hope you can forgive what I've done to get you back." She looked off to the side before looking back. "I hope I get to tell you all of this in person. I love you Kal, with all my heart. See you soon hopefully." She gave one last smile before the holocom turned off.

Kal just sat there letting the tears roll down his face. Eventually he found the strength to stand and head towards the bridge, after all he did still have a mission to complete. After setting the coordinates for Zakuul and setting the ship to autopilot Kal went back to his bedroom and laid on the bed. He replayed the message over and over again the entire way to Zakuul.

* * *

Kal had been wandering Zakuul for a while now in search of this Gand the Doctor wanted him to recruit.

He sighed. 'You couldn't have given me more of a clue where to look Doc?'

Wandering beneath the tram station he saw a Gand standing by a console.

'Please be who I'm looking for.'

Kal walked up to the Gand and introduced himself.

"Greetings, I'm Kalrin. I take it you're Yuun?"

"Correct, this Gand is named Yuun. Yuun knows you. Hero of the Republic before the war with Zakuul. Yuun's commander spoke highly of you."

"Your commander?"

"Colonel Jalker Peroz."

"The leader of Havoc Squad? You worked with Havoc Squad? I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"Correct, Yuun was a part of Havoc Squad. Yuun joined after your team up with Havoc Squad, thus why you don't know Yuun."

"What ever happened to Jalker and Havoc Squad? And she was promoted? Last I saw her she was a Captain."

"Promoted posthumously."

Kal took a step back in shock of hearing of another casualty of this war with Zakuul.

"What happened to her?"

"Colonel Peroz died a hero saving civilians under fire by Zakuul forces. She held them off until the last civilian transports were away."

"And the rest of Havoc Squad? Did they die with her?"

"Negative. Colonel Peroz ordered us to evacuate with the civilians… she wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yuun is too."

"What happened to the other members of Havoc Squad?"

"Tanno Vik was discharged before the operation for conduct unbecoming of Havoc Squad. All other operatives were reassigned. With Havoc's leader deceased we were recalled and split up. After the Republic surrendered and with the Colonel dead Yuun left to study Zakuul's new technology."

"Well if you want revenge against the Eternal Throne, I can provide that. I represent an Alliance dedicated to bringing down the Eternal Throne."

"Yuun would gladly join this Alliance but there is one thing I need you to do for me first."

"Huh of course it's never easy. What do you need?"

* * *

"The instrument is complete, and you yourself tuned it earlier. This device can resonate in perfect harmony with Eternal Empire technology. Thus, it can also resonate in perfect counter to it, each tone negating the other."

"Sorry I'm going to need that in a dumbed down version."

"With a sufficient expansion, this device can hide your new base of operations form the long-range sensors of the Eternal Fleet."

"This is incredible Yuun! I can't thank you enough, this will help us immensely."

"Yuun is humbled by your thanks. In truth, Yuun only found the path. It is you who walked the most critical steps. With the device complete Yuun will join your alliance."

"When you get there report to Doctor Oggurobb, he'll want to meet you."

"Yuun acknowledges. Yuun shall make all haste in traveling to Odessen. May our new path lead us to wisdom and justice."

* * *

Kal had returned back to Odessen after his mission. He had just landed the ship and was standing in the doorway of the captain's cabin. He stared at the holocom recording of Kira that was sitting on top of the dresser. He didn't know if he should bring it with him or leave it here. After much deliberation he grabbed the holocom and stuck it into his pocket.

Kal made his way down to Oggurobb's lab to see how the Doctor liked his new recruit. Doctor Oggurobb greeted him immediately upon his entering.

"Ah, Commander! Well done! Yuun has only been here short time and I must confess that I am already impressed."

"Well that's great, I'm gla-"

"Immediately upon his arrival he told me he could…"

'Oh god he's going to go on monologuing again. Alright just smile and nod, he'll finish… eventually.'

**Sometime later**

'Oh thank the Force, I think he's finished.'

"In the meanwhile, this reflection has excited me all over again. My mind floods with inspired designs… I must create!"

With that Doctor Oggurobb preceded to ignore Kalrin's presence and got straight back to work.

With his check in done Kal left to head towards his quarters. Along the way he passed through the Command Center. He saw Lana working away as she usually was. He decided he should check in with her and tell her about the recording he found.

Kal walked up behind her and was about to speak when she spoke first.

"Hello Kal, how went the mission?" she asked her eyes never leaving the data pad in front of her.

"Mission went well. Yuun is in R&D. He made a device for us that will hide the base from the Eternal Fleets long range sensors. How'd you know I was behind you?"

"Please Kal I am a Sith. We always keep an eye on our surroundings but barring that I could feel you getting nearer through the bond."

"Right I forgot… Hey I want to show you something."

If Lana couldn't tell that he was nervous by the small glances he made sideways and the tone of his voice the bond made it readily apparent.

"Alright I'll finish my work here and meet you in your quarters when I'm done. Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah… yeah, I will be."

Lana looked at him with worry and a hint of sadness in her eye, but she let it be for now.

Kal never one for a depressed atmosphere changed the subject.

"You know it's your quarters too right?"

"I know, I would just rather keep our relationship on the down low. Don't want to give the wrong impression to the Alliance personnel."

"Lana you sleep in OUR quarters every night. I think all of the Alliance knows what our relationship is by now. What wrong impression are you talking about?"

"Forget it, it's nothing."

"Hey, no, come on now. This is obviously important to you, talk to me."

Lana looked away, making sure no one else in the Command Center could hear them, before sighing and looking back.

"Can we talk about this somewhere private?"

Kal nodded in acceptance and the two headed to their quarters. Once inside Kal shut and locked the door behind.

"It's just you and me now. What's wrong?"

"It's just… I want people to know that I got where I am of my own merits and not because I sleep with you."

"What? Lana that's ridiculous. No one would ever think that."

"Is it? I've heard the whispers, the murmurs. Some on the Imperial side think that I'm just biding my time, playing you, letting you build up this Alliance until I can strike you down and take control of it. Others on the Republic side think the only reason I am where I am is because I sleep with you. That you would never choose a Sith to be your right hand. That I don't have the capabilities."

Kal could see that she was very upset by this. He reached out to grab and comfort her, but she began pacing around the room.

"And the worst part is they're right! I'm head of Sith Intelligence for all but a few months before I oversee the biggest disaster the war had ever seen on Ziost. Then I had to watch as the Empire took its greatest defeat in military history when I was supposed to protect it!"

Kal finally stepped in front of her and grabbed her hands forcing her to look at him.

"You and I both know that wasn't your fault. You were the only one who discovered Revan's real plan and put together an alliance to stop him. Not only that, you were there in the final battle with me to take down Revan. You were the one who was on Ziost and was strong enough to keep the Emperor out of their head. You were the one who rescued me from Arcann after the rest of the galaxy had given up. You never surrendered because you're stronger than anything the galaxy can throw at you. Lana, I didn't make you my right hand, my most trusted advisor, because of our relationship. I made you it because you are the most qualified person for the job in this whole galaxy. Hell, somedays I think you should be leading the Alliance, not me. Don't ever doubt for a second that you are amazing. Give it time, they'll see that you're my right hand for the right reasons."

Kal could see the tears starting to form in her eyes before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

"Anytime," he said tracing circles in the small of her back.

When she pulled back any trace that could have made it seem like she was crying was gone.

"Anyways what did you want to show me?" Lana asked happier than she was a few minutes ago.

"I thought you had to finish your work?"

"You just took your time to listen to my problems and comfort me, the least I could is the same for you. The work will still be there when I return."

Kal nodded before he reached into his back pockets and pulled out the holocom. Lana raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"It's a recording… from Kira."

Lana's eyes widened in shock.

"What… but… how? Where?"

"She recorded it right before she boarded the ship that was transporting me to try and rescue me. It was sitting in our room aboard the ship."

"May I?" she asked pointing to the holocom.

"Of course," he responded handing her it.

The two of them sat down side by side on the bed. Lana almost couldn't believe it when she saw the figure of Kira Carsen standing there.

"Hey Kal, if you found this… I guess it means I failed…"

* * *

"… see you soon hopefully."

The recording cut out. Lana gripped the holocom, her first tightening so hard around it that Kal was worried she might break it.

"We're going to get her back. And I am going to hurt Arcann so bad he'll be begging me to kill him." Lana's eyes were glowing a bright yellow gold.

Kal put his hand over hers to calm her down.

"We'll take down Arcann. No matter the cost. You have my word."

He could feel her relax a little as she loosened the grip, she had on the holocom.

"Thank you… for everything."

"Of course, I'm always here for you Lana."

Lana smiled at this. "The same goes for me. If you ever need me for any reason all you have to do is call. Alright I should finish those reports." Lana leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before she stood up. "Love you."

"Love you too."

With that Lana left to return to the Command Center. Kal watched her as she went.

'Come on just tell her. Senya's right, she'll listen. It might help.'

No matter how much he tried to convince himself Kal watched silently as she left. After she left and the door had shut Kal slammed his fist against the wall, disappointed in himself.

"So touchy about your past. You need to get rid of these unwanted emotions, they make you weak."

Kal turned around and saw Valkorion standing in front of him.

"What do you want Valkorion?"

"I felt it imperative I ask a question. When the moment arises can you put your past behind you? Can you do what needs to be done without letting emotion get in the way?"

"You're always up to something and I am sick of it. Either stop with the riddles and tell me what it is you want or shut the hell up and get out of my head."

"You let your hatred for me blind you to the fact that I am trying to help you."

"You're only interested in helping yourself."

"In helping you I help myself. Our interests are aligned. I leave you with a warning. Beware for not everyone is joyous at your return."

With that Valkorion vanished leaving Kal to ponder his words once again. He would still be pondering it a few hours later when he received a call from Theron asking him to meet him in the Command Center.

* * *

Arcann was sitting on his throne angry. He had just had to deal with his insubordinate sister who he sent out to bombard five planets to dust when a Knight came up to speak to him.

"Emperor, there's a prisoner demanding an audience with you. He says it has to do with your father and the Outlander."

Arcann would normally choke the Knight for daring to interrupt him but the information he provided was intriguing.

"Send him here, I want to meet this prisoner."

The Knight acknowledged the order and called for the prisoner. A few minutes later the prisoner was escorted in in shackles. Two Knights in front of him and two Knights behind.

The Knight saw Arcann eyeing the extra security and proceeded to explain for his Emperor.

"The prisoner is a powerful force user, hence the extra security."

The prisoner was deposited at the foot of the stairs to the Eternal Throne and Arcann watched from his chair.

"I come to you with an offer."

"And why should I listen to you instead of cutting you down where you kneel."

"I can help you take down the Outlander and your Father. I know him well. I served with him for a long time."

Arcann walked down the steps and brought out his lightsaber. He held it up in front of the prisoner and saw no fear in his eyes as he brought it down to cut the cuffs, he was restrained in.

"And what do I call you?"

The prisoner stood and met Arcann's eyes with his own. The gold in them shining brightly as he reveled in his hatred.

"Lord Scourge."

* * *

**AN: A much shorter chapter then usual but this was kind of an interlude. First, I wanted to make some acknowledgements. **

**1\. This story was inspired by Fulcrum-1115's story "The choices we make". It was what really gave me the inspiration and what made we want to write this story in the first place. It's a nice story mostly focusing on the relationship between his Jedi Knight and Lana. Sadly, it seems to be abandoned as it was last updated 2 years ago now. I would still recommend checking it out however as what is there is a nice read. There was one scene that I was planning on having in this chapter that was heavily inspired by a chapter from his story. I couldn't really find a place to put in this chapter without it feeling redundant, so I decided I'll move it and place it later in the story. I'll let you know what chapter the inspiration was from when we get there.**

**2\. Look at that we're actually starting to cross over into AU territory… imagine that. I need to give a big shout out to Ariace613 who gave me the suggestion to return Lord Scourge but as an antagonist. I honestly had no plans for Scourge in this until they gave me that suggestion. So, thank you Ariace613 once again for the idea. **

**3\. As you see above, I do listen when people message me so if you have more ideas then please let me know. They may very well be introduced into the story.**

**4\. I said before that I had the idea maybe to redeem Vaylin and put her with Kal and the rest. That was kind of a random inspiration that I had while writing. After thinking about it I think I will redeem Vaylin, hopefully in a way that people will like, but I don't plan on including her in the multi. I think I kind of wrote myself into a corner with that seeing how Lana, Kira, and Kal are all together because of the bond they share and Vaylin and Kal definitely do not share a bond. Maybe that will have to be saved for another story if I ever write another one or an omake.**

**5\. I'm not sure if holocoms can be used to record things or if they are just used for calling someone so if I got it wrong can someone let me know and tell me what device I should be using. I'll go back through and change it.**

**So yeah, I think that's it. Oh, I almost forgot my obligatory request. *Ahem* blah blah blah… BETA… blah blah blah… Please.**

**Until the next one,**

**Magician**

**Published: 3/14/20**


	8. Firebrand

**Chapter 8: Firebrand**

Kal walked into the Command Center with Koth at his side. The two of them strode up to Theron who was overlooking a holotable.

"You summoned us Theron? Said you had leads on allies?" asked Kal.

"Leads, yes. Commitments, no. Lana's still working on the major players. In the meanwhile, we've been ignoring a potential ally on Zakuul. They go by the name Firebrand."

Koth shook his head. "Your information is faulty. Firebrand is not on our side, she's a terrorist."

"Care to explain?" asked Kal.

Scorpio, who had been standing nearby next to Lana, cut in. "She has carried out bombings in the Spire targeting military and civilian venues alike."

"I'm not sure I want to invite a terrorist into the Alliance."

Theron cut back in. "Look, I'm not thrilled with the idea, but we're in no position to get choosy. She's done as much damage as we have."

"I'll make the call when I meet her, but for now tell me what we know about her."

"Based on her rambling audio manifestos, she's an anarchist, looking to bring down Emperor Arcann's 'perfect society'."

"There are elements of the Spire's population who create artwork in her honor. They even trade holograms of her handiwork," continued Scorpio.

Lana chimed in to give her opinion. "If she's survived fighting Zakuul so long and she's connected with the populace, she's worth investigating."

"All right, we'll make contact. Scorpio you're our resident expert on the Zakuul underworld."

"The Lady of Sorrows could offer high-yield explosives to draw her out."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll be your back up for this mission," said Theron.

"Theron, head for the shuttle. I'll be there shortly."

"Just be careful," said Lana. "Arcann's still hunting for you, and Firebrand may not be the ally we're hoping for."

With that Kal and Theron left for Zakuul.

**Onboard the shuttle**

"Well Theron, just like old times am I right?" Kal said sitting down next to Theron on the couch.

"Hopefully with less torture this time."

"Well that wouldn't be quite as fun now would it?"

The two of them laughed. When they had calmed down Theron looked at Kal and asked him seriously.

"How are you doing?"

Kal gave a sigh. "I'm doing alright under the circumstances. I'd be better if I knew where my people were. I have T7 back at least but still no word on Doc, Rusk, or Scourge. And honestly, I don't know whether I would prefer no clue to Kira's whereabouts, and she be free, or if I prefer knowing that she's in one of Arcann's prisons right now."

Theron put his hand on Kal's shoulder. "Hey I'll find her, I swear. And as for your other friends, I'll have my best people looking for them."

"Thanks Theron. Means a lot."

Theron gave him a smile. "Alright we have some time so let's go over the mission details."

* * *

Kal and Theron had just stepped off the turbolift that brought them to the abandoned station when they heard blaster fire.

"Well that can't be good," deadpanned Theron.

"No, it can't be." Kal grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. "Let's move!"

There were four Skytroopers standing guard in the doorway to the turbolift. Kal decapitated three of them as he ran by while Theron shot the last one. Moving further into the station they saw what they assumed to be their contact pinned down behind a turned over bench. She was under fire by three Skytroopers and their commander.

Kal force pushed two of the Skytroopers into the wall crushing them as they impacted. The commander turned his focus onto Kal unloading his blaster at him. Kal merely walked forward deflecting the blaster bolts away from himself as he moved.

Once he was close, he cut the commanders blaster in half before he stabbed him in the gut. Kal turned around to see the final Skytrooper falling while Theron was there twirling his gun.

Kal turned back around to see Firebrand walking towards him.

"About five levels down, there's this one Skytrooper. Totally wrong program, likes to give backrubs. Best thing Zakuul ever did," she said.

"Well, I know where I'm going next," responded Theron.

"You shut up," she said before pulling out a blaster pistol and sticking it in Kal's chest. "You… why do I think you don't have my explosives?"

Kal quickly disarmed Firebrand before he pointed the pistol back at her. "I'm not here to fight, and sorry, no I don't have your explosives. I just want to talk," he said before flipping the pistol around and presenting it back to her.

Firebrand grabbed the pistol. "Well that's all disappointing." She holstered her pistol before taking a long look over Kal. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"We met once before. You're Doc's friend, right? The one who needed his help with a Hutt?"

"Ahh yeah, that was a long time ago. So, what happened to you? Being a Jedi not enough? Wanted to be number 1 on the most wanted list of the most powerful empire the galaxy has ever seen?"

Kal just waved her off. "Long story...Anyways I was hoping we could discuss a partnership between the Alliance and Firebrand."

"Just Kaliyo is fine. Firebrand's what the locals call me to brighten their sad little lives. So what? You wanted me to join up with you? Follow your lead? Sorry to disappoint but I'm not much of a team player… not anymore at least."

She then walked off. Kal looked at Theron and raised an eyebrow, questioning if they should follow her. Theron just replied with a shrug. Kal ran to catch up to Kaliyo.

Kaliyo turned her head slightly when she heard the sound of their footsteps following behind her.

"Still here? Look, I'm in the middle of something big. You stole my thunder with that droid factory you shut down and you lied about bringing explosives. That's two points against you already."

"We did just save you from Skytroopers," pointed out Theron.

"Yeah, true… alright one point against you. I suppose I could use backup. If you want to tag along, we can talk and work."

"Fine, but I'll need details first."

"Like I said, you stole my thunder. Time to steal it back."

Kaliyo said nothing more and continued on walking. Kal and Theron follow her to wherever she was taking them.

* * *

Kaliyo had led them to a power junction station. There were a handful of Skytroopers guarding the junction. Kal walked up and pushed two of the Skytroopers over the railing before cutting down the other two.

"Well I'll give you one thing, you're efficient," said Kaliyo.

Kaliyo then walked up the power junction and lowered its core.

"Keep an eye out for Skytroopers. I've got to wire a jury-rigged ion grenade into the power junction. I mess up, and we all fry."

Kal and Theron were keeping an eye out while Kaliyo set up the ion grenade. Kaliyo spoke while she was working.

"That blackout you caused shows the whole system's vulnerable. You know about Overwatch?"

Kal had heard about it before from one of Lana's reports.

"Some kind of command center."

"Smart boy. Overwatch is where they run half the droids in the Spire. Skytroopers, building crews, med units, you name it. We blow a couple junctions at once; Overwatch security goes down. No force fields, no scanners. We just waltz right in."

"The whole city runs on machines. If we interfere with the Overwatch controls, the Spire would practically shut down," chimed in Theron.

"Exactly. These people… the droids do everything for them. Most of the locals just sit around drooling while their tech feeds and protects them."

Kaliyo finished rigging the ion grenade and rose the core back into place. She walked up to Kal before continuing on.

"We're going to show them real life for a day or two. No droids… well at least until it's fixed."

"So, what's your goal in this then. If the damage gets repaired all we're doing is causing chaos."

"Look you came to me. You don't like my methods; well I don't care. But I'll throw in a bonus. The Overwatch administrator, Tayvor Slen, has data he needs to run those droids. That data is pretty much a blueprint for the city. You ever want to plan an attack here you'll need it. Defenses, vulnerabilities everything."

"You're hiding something. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it."

"Hey, we get inside we both get something good. That's all there is to it."

Kal stared her down but could see that she wasn't intimated and that she wouldn't relent.

"Fine, we'll follow through with the plan for now."

"Let's hit the other power junctions then before more Skytroopers show up."

* * *

They had just finished up at the last power junction.

"Okay. We're set, but I've got to stick around for a minute. Supposed to meet a contact," said Kaliyo.

"What kind of contact?" asked Kalrin.

"The kind that'll be scared off if she sees me standing with the Outlander."

Kal merely raised an eyebrow and Kaliyo responded with a shooing motion. Kal nodded to Theron and the two of them hid in a corner out of the way. They watched as Kaliyo met with a girl that had to be around 20. The girl looked terrified the entire time. After she was gone Kal walked back up to Kaliyo.

Kaliyo was already ranting as he showed up. "Idiots and cowards, every one of them. I've met Alderaanian nobles less pampered; more backbone, too."

"You want to tell me who that was?"

"I've picked up a few fans over the years. That girl was the daughter of the Overwatch administrator."

"Why would she help you?"

"Same reason they all did. They're sheltered kids and rebellion is taboo. They don't really want Zakuul overthrown. But almost getting blown up? Getting a few scars before their droids patch them up? Oh, that's a mark of pride."

"Yet they all seem to be abandoning you."

"Well would you believe that some Outlander showed up and soured their views on rebellion? Hits too close to home now." She gave an annoyed sigh before continuing. "We're rigged for Overwatch but I gotta stop by my apartment first."

"Lead the way," Kal said motioning ahead of him.

* * *

"Alright everything is going to go down in the droid control center. You grab your data, I blow the machinery… and hopefully shoot the administrator."

They were looked at a holomap of the Overwatch command center, going over the plan of attack.

"You're sure the data's complete? The full city schematics?" Kal asked.

"Every droid in this city runs on those specs. You ever want to go to war against the Spire, that's your winning card."

Kal nodded before he turned to Theron. "Theron, you stay here. Provide overwatch for Kaliyo and me."

"Got it, I'll keep you informed."

Kaliyo checked the time. "The power junctions are about to cycle, time to blow the power."

Kaliyo pressed the button on the detonator. Kal watched as everything around them began to shake before the rumbling stopped.

"That felt good. Come on. Expect droids, maybe a few Knights… a grand old time," said Kaliyo.

Kaliyo and Kal stepped into the speeder, with Kaliyo driving, and headed for the Overwatch command center.

* * *

Kaliyo parked the speeder on one of the landing platforms. Immediately after exiting the speeder they were under fire by Skytroopers and Overwatch agents alike. Kaliyo took cover behind some railings and proceeded to pick off the hostiles one by one.

Kal had pulled out his lightsaber and was doing his best to reflects the incoming blaster fire away from them.

"You don't need to protect me. I can handle myself," called out Kaliyo.

Kal nodded his head and switched from defense to offense.

He charged forward drawing the attention and fire of the hostiles. The enemies had bunched up together in a block formation at the end of the bridge connecting to their landing platform.

Kal leaped into the air and landed in the middle of the formation. Using the force, he created a shockwave upon impacting with the ground that spread outwards and knocked over all his opponents. After that it was easy enough to clean up.

Kal was finishing off the downed enemies. He had his back to one Overwatch agent he had missed while finishing off those on the floor. The agent pulled out her sidearm and aimed it at Kal's back. Kal sensing the danger turned to face the threat. He heard a blaster go off and watched as a brand-new smoking hole was created in the agent's head.

Kaliyo walked by him, headed for the main entrance.

"You get one," she said as she walked by.

When they entered, they saw a scared group of people cowering behind the front desks. Kal looked around and saw that none of them were armed and they all seem terrified.

"Civilian workers. No threat to us, let's keep going."

Kaliyo didn't respond and instead pulled out her blaster. She aimed it at one woman. The woman saw her do this and screamed out.

"No! Please, don't hurt me!"

Kaliyo didn't seem to care as she began to pull the trigger. Kal reacted as fast as he could and pushed the blaster upwards. The shot fired off and scorched the ceiling. The woman screamed once again as specs of the celling fell around her.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Kal.

Kaliyo tore her gaze from the woman and bore her gaze into Kal.

"She works for Overwatch! Our enemy in case you've forgotten!" she snarled out.

"I know who our enemy is! I also know how to differentiate between an armed hostile combatant and a terrified civilian."

"Doesn't matter if she's a civilian. She's a part of this place. That means she deserves to die."

"You know I can't let you do that."

"Oh yeah! You going to stop me!" she challenged.

Kal, who had his lightsaber in hand, unignited, pushed the hilt up against the stomach of Kaliyo while she was yelling.

"If I have to," he snarled out quietly.

Kaliyo looked down when she felt metal pressing against her stomach. She looked back up with pure hatred in her eyes. She pushed herself off Kal.

"Fine! You want to save these people's lives, play the hero? Go ahead, but don't you dare try to stop me when we get to the administrator."

Kaliyo walked off and pushed further ahead into the facility. Kal scoffed before he turned to the workers.

"Get out of here now. This place isn't safe."

The people didn't need to be told twice. They all ran for the exit. As he watched them leave, he saw the woman that Kaliyo had pointed the gun at turn around before exiting.

"Outlander… Thank you."

Kal said nothing and merely nodded his head at her. The woman then took off and Kal went to catch up to Kaliyo.

Kal found Kaliyo taking cover against the corner of a door. He was about to ask her what was happening when an explosion went off. He saw the body of a Knight fly through the door and land at his feet. The Knights armor was scorched beyond repair and the Knight was dead.

"I cleared us a path," she said before heading through the door.

"I can see that," muttered Kal as he stepped over the corpse.

The two of them headed further into the facility. Eventually they came upon the entry way for the command center. They entered the command center but surprisingly the room was empty.

"Where are the guards?" asked Kal.

"Dead, I would assume. Probably came out earlier to try and stop us from getting here."

Kal walked up to a system console and begin searching through the database for the information he was looking for while Kaliyo set up her explosive charges.

'The data's here. Complete schematics for every building in the Spire. I guess she kept her word.'

Kal opened up a comm link.

"Theron, I'm sending you the data. We have it! Complete schematics for every building in the Spire."

"I'm receiving the data right now commander. Just keep the uplink going for a little while."

"I've finished rigging my bombs. Fancy automated city won't be automated anymore."

Kal turned towards the door when he sensed more presences arriving. A black man with an eye patch and a heavy cannon over his shoulder walked in with two Skytroopers at his side.

"The damage can be repaired, but I'm disappointed Kaliyo."

"Tayvor! And here I was worried you ran away."

"You should have turned yourself into the Skytroopers. I can't protect you from this. Not your scheme, nor allying with the Outlander."

"Actually, the Outlander came to ally with me." Kaliyo turned to look at Kal. "Meet Overwatch Administrator Tayvor Slen."

"I gave you friendship, a home, a purpose, and yet you mock me!"

"You want to tell me what's going on here Kaliyo," demanded Kal.

"Tayvor convinced me to sell out. When I saw I couldn't hurt the people here I got lazy. He offered me a pretty cage. Nice house, free pass from the Skytroopers, and I could bomb little targets where he could make sure no one got killed."

"You sponsored her?" Kal asked incredulously.

"It was an outlet for our people's darker urges. A drop of poison to vaccinate against the disease of unrest. She is betrayal personified. Even you, Outlander, deserve better."

3 quick flashes and bolts later Tayvor was standing on one knee alone as Kaliyo had destroyed his two Skytroopers and blasted out his kneecap.

"Ahh!"

"You poor stupid, stupid, stupid man." Kaliyo said as she walked up and shot Tayvor's other knee. She then punched him across the face. She reared up to punch him again when Kal yelled out.

"Kaliyo! That's enough!" Kal was fine with letting Kaliyo kill the man but not with her torturing him.

Kaliyo gave him a look but relented. "Did you know your daughter helped me set up phase 2?"

"What?" he asked sounding more hurt about his daughter helping her then he did about his knees.

"We're not just taking out droids for a day. I've got explosives planted around the city. Roads, factories, security stations, news centers. This time, when everything burns, no fire suppressor units. No medical droids. No Skytroopers stopping riots."

"You never mentioned that," said Kal.

"Surprise!" Kaliyo then pushed Tayvor till he was lying on his back. "You get it now Tayvor? You tried to use me. Humiliate me. Now your happy city is going to hurt."

She then shot Tayvor in the head. With Tayvor dead, Kaliyo walked to one of the windows, with Kal following her, that overlooked the city and pulled out a detonator.

"Kaliyo I can't let you kill all those people."

Kaliyo turned to face him. "Why would you protect these people? They ruined your life."

Kal nodded his head sadly in disagreement. "They didn't ruin my life, Arcann did. They didn't do anything to deserve this. What did they do to you that has you so stuck on this personal vendetta?"

"They took everything from me! I had a good thing going before Zakuul showed up and ruined it. I finally had a partner I could trust and work with…"

She didn't say anything more but Kal could pick up what wasn't being said.

"I'm sorry… but killing all these people won't bring them back."

"No… you're right… it won't… But it'll sure feel good."

"Kaliyo no!"

Kal couldn't react fast enough to stop her from pressing the button and activating the detonator. The consoles in the command room exploded, deactivating the droids across the spire.

Kal looked out the window watching as the fires erupted and the smoke rose. The tower across from them shook as the windows exploded and parts of the building came crumbling down. Kal turned to Kaliyo with an angry look on his face.

"What did you do!" he screamed out before gripping her in a force choke that lifted her from the ground.

Kaliyo reached for her throat, trying to tear away the invisible hand that was gripping it.

"I… did… what… I… had… too," she choked out.

Kal kept his grip on her throat.

'I'd kill her for what she's done if I didn't need people who can wield a gun so bad.'

Kal released her and dropped her to the floor.

"The only reason you're still breathing is because I need people who will fight the Eternal Empire. Besides that, I don't ever want to hear from you unless it is mission critical." Kal waited for a response but when he didn't get one, he continued on. "Got it?"

Kaliyo was rubbing her throat in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain. "Fine by me."

Theron came over Kal's commlink. "I got the data. It's time for you two to get out of there, and I'm going to want to know what the hell happened in there on our way back."

"We're on our way out now," replied Kal.

Kal looked down at Kaliyo with contempt. "Get up, we're leaving before an army of Knights show up."

Kaliyo rose to her feet, unaided by Kal. The two of them made their way back down to the entrance. When they arrived, they saw a group of Knights heading across one of the landing platforms.

"Hang on, I'm sending you guys your ride," said Theron.

Kal watched as a speeder flew down the landing pad pathway. Some Knights were fast enough to jump out of the way while others got run over by the speeder. The speeder then parked in front of Kal and Kaliyo.

The two of them boarded it before it shot off into the Zakuul skyline.

"What happened to my speeder?" asked Kaliyo.

"It kind of got blown up," responded Theron.

Kaliyo looked back to see the smoking remnants of her speeder still on the landing platform.

The two headed back to Kaliyo's apartment, where they picked up Theron, and then headed for the shuttle.

Once on board Kaliyo took one corner to herself and did a maintenance check on her gear. Theron walked up to Kal who was sitting in the pilot's seat.

"You want to tell me what happened down there?"

Kal nodded his head no before quietly pointing to Kaliyo, indicating that he didn't want to talk about this with her nearby.

Theron understood and the rest of the trip was shared in silence.

* * *

Theron and Kal were just stepping off the elevator into the command center.

"So, you want to tell me what happened?" asked Theron.

"Yeah I'd think we'd all like to know what happened that caused you to blow up my city!" screamed Koth as he walked up to them.

"Koth, I'm sorry. I never intended for this to happen," Kal said truthfully.

"What did you intend then?"

"We we're just supposed to shut down the droids for a few days while I grabbed the Spire schematics. She never told me of her plan to blow up the city at the same time. I tried to stop her."

"There are parks and roads burning! You know how many people she killed? How many you killed?"

"Koth…" warned Theron.

Koth ignored Theron and continued.

"And then after all that you still invite her back here? You didn't kill her?"

"You don't think I wanted to? We need people who can fight. Doesn't matter who. When this over, I promise you she will pay for what she did."

Koth scoffed. "I'm sure that's a great comfort to all the victims' families."

Koth started to walk off towards the elevator but Kal stepped in front of him to stop him.

"Koth, please…"

Koth forcefully shoved Kal.

"Get the hell out of my way!" he yelled before continuing towards the elevator.

Theron moved to restrain Koth but Kal put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Let him go. He could use the time to cool off."

Theron nodded in understanding, but he didn't agree.

"So, you sure about keeping Kaliyo?"

"Like I told Koth, we need as many people willing to fight as we can get. Can't be too choosy where they come from. On the other hand, she's also a liar and a killer."

"Understood. I'll get her a bunk and have her added to the watch list."

Theron left, leaving Kal standing alone in the command center when he heard the elevator descending. He turned to watch Kaliyo and Scorpio walk off the elevator together talking.

"You were the Lady of Sorrows?"

"Yes," replied Scorpio.

"I guess you knew if I found out, I'd scrap you down for parts," Kaliyo said good naturedly, slapping Scorpio on the back.

"You two know each other?" asked Kal.

"Yeah we're old buddies."

Scorpio, growing tired of the conversation, left and headed further into the command center. Kaliyo indicated that she wanted Kal to follow her, so he did. They took the elevator back up to the landing platform and stood overlooking the edge.

"What'd you bring me up here for?"

"I just wanted to tell you where we stand."

"I expect you to follow my orders without question. And if I'm not around then Lana's or Theron's. No going off book, no winging it. Don't make me regret bringing you in more than I already do."

"Look I'll make you a deal. If I'm going to stab someone in the back, you'll be the first to go. For now, I want Arcann gone, same as you."

"Fine by me."

"I'm going to head off world for a while. Call me when something big is going down."

With that, Kaliyo walked away leaving Kal standing alone on the landing pad. He headed back down the elevator and came acroos Lana, Theron, and Senya crowded around the holotable. They were looking at a hologram of the wreckage of a burning city.

"Millions dead. Their blood is on our hands," said Senya sadly.

"We didn't destroy those worlds. Your children did," responded Lana.

"The atrocities on those planets were committed to hurt he Alliance, but we're not responsible for them," cut in Theron.

"What are you talking about? What's happened now?" asked Kal.

Senya began to explain what had happened. "Warships from the Eternal Fleet bombarded five planets in a coordinated assault. The death toll is unimaginable. Whole cities… leveled."

Lana continued for her. "Arcann issued a statement saying those worlds were protecting us, and that the destruction was justice for our attacks on ZakuuL. A lie, of course, but no one can prove it."

"Arcann's getting desperate. He can't find us, so he's taking the galaxy hostage," said Theron.

"Arcann wants to isolate us. Let him. We should publicly deny that we have allies on any planets," said Kal.

"I know you want to save them, but you can't protect everyone from his reprisals. Nor can you stop those who believe in your Alliance from joining it," Lana said calmly.

"Our Alliance," corrected Kal.

Lana just rolled her eyes at him.

Tora suddenly came sprinting into the room off the elevator.

"Koth flipped his hydrospanner! He tried to take the Gravestone!"

"What do you mean take it?" asked Lana.

"Said he was quitting the Alliance! I fought him off, but he took a shuttle instead. Len and Ralo left with him."

"I'm opening a holochannel to the shuttle," said Theron.

Koth's hologram popped up on the table.

"Koth, come in. What's going on?" asked Theron.

"Was never one for goodbyes. I can't be apart of this, not anymore. Too many innocent people are dying, and not just because of Arcann. What's happened with Firebrand is too much. If you won't do what needs to be done, then you're not the type of person I can follow."

Kal tried to reason with him. "Koth come back in, we can talk about this. You don't need to do this."

"I actually fooled myself into believing it was your destiny to save us. Guess the joke's on me."

"Koth, stop. If you do this, there's no going back." Everyone could tell that Lana was hurting. It was easy to see from the look in her eye and the tone of her voice. Kal could feel it though, and she was devasted right now.

"I'm sorry Lana. I'll miss you," said Koth before cutting the connection.

"Damn. The shuttle jumped to hyperspace. We lost him Commander," Theron informed Kal.

"We cannot be distracted by a temper tantrum. Five planets lie dead in ruin. The dead must be avenged," said Senya.

Kal put his hands on the table and sighed. "Senya's right. We can worry about Koth later."

"We must respond to my son's attacks."

"No," disagreed Lana. "That's precisely what he wants."

"Is it?"

"We already have more objectives then resources, but we can make a course adjustment," Theron said looking at Kal, awaiting his order.

"This kind of destruction is going to bring fear and chaos. Find whatever survivors you can. Give them food, medical supplies, a place to stay. Whatever they need."

"On it. I'll also organize security patrols to hold off any pirates or crime syndicates looking to take advantage," said Theron.

"We're only delaying the inevitable," Senya said annoyed. "Sooner or later, my children will need to answer for what they've done." With that last remark Senya walked off and Theron got to work.

Kal saw Lana slink off to the side and leave with out anyone noticing. He followed her into their room.

When he walked in, he saw her just standing there in the middle of the room, hands behind her back in a formal pose, staring at the wall.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said rather harshly.

"Hey that's alright," he said calmingly.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Neither said anything for a while.

Eventually Kal felt Lana relax a little and lean back slightly into him. He guided her to the couch and sat down, having her lay flat across the couch with her head in his lap.

Kal didn't know how long it had been since they had sat down. The room was quiet. All he could hear was the sound of the ventilation shafts, until a quiet sobbing broke out.

He ran his hands through her hair trying to comfort her best he could. Eventually the sobbing faded and Kal looked down to see she had fallen asleep.

He lifted her up, taking extra care not to wake her, and brought her over to the bed. Once he had laid her down comfortably, he exited the room and headed back to the Command Center.

Theron took note upon his entering. "Where's Lana?" he asked Kal.

Kal knew that wasn't the actual question he wanted to ask but he appreciated his discretion.

"Indisposed for the moment. Tell me what I can do to help."

Theron nodded in understanding. "Well you can help me organize the outgoing supplies." He threw Kal a datapad.

Kal caught the datapad and begin sorting through the information.

* * *

Lord Scourge walked into the Overwatch command center. He looked out the window and saw some of the fires still attempting to be put out.

'It doesn't make any sense. He would never have accepted this level of slaughter… but the Emperor would. Has Valkorion taken that much control over him already?' he thought to himself.

Lord Scourge walked up to one of the workers in the room.

The worker turned when they felt a menacing presence standing over their shoulder. They gulped in fear from the man they saw standing in front of them.

"Wh- who are you?" the worker stuttered out.

"I work for your Emperor," he said flashing a badge Arcann had given him. The badge would inform those that looked at it that he was working for the Emperor, if they didn't already know who he was.

"Was there any security footage?"

"N-no sir. When the grid went down, all security measures were shut down."

Lord Scourge growled out in anger before he turned and left.

'I will find you, if it's the last thing I do.' Scourge tightened his fist. 'And then I will strike you down… finish what you started.'

* * *

"What do you have to report?" Arcann asked Scourge upon his return.

"It doesn't make sense. The Jedi was never one for wanton slaughter. I fear your father may have taken more control over him then we thought."

"Then you need to find him. Now!"

Arcann saw Vaylin striding down the walkway towards them.

"Where were you?" Arcann said angrily to her.

Vayling put a finger to her lips in a mock thinking pose. "Mmm bombing five worlds to dust. Oh, I made holos of it. Would you like a copy?" she said happily.

"Father was on Zakuul. He used the Outlander to attack our home."

Vaylin lost the happy tone in her voice. "I don't remember him being so funny when he was alive."

"Am I laughing?" snarled out Arcann.

"Oh please, you've never laughed."

She then took notice of the Sith standing next to Arcann.

"Oh, you look like you'd be fun to play with. A new toy for me brother?"

Lord Scourge scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You'll be working with him for the time being," answered Arcann.

"Oh, you and I will have so much fun," she said to Scourge.

"Lord Scourge, go and continue your search for the Outlander. I wish to be informed the second you know something."

Scourge bowed and left.

"So, brother, who's the new toy really?"

"He's worked with the Outlander and our father in the past. His insight makes him useful."

Vaylin watched Lord Scourge until he had left the throne room. Once he was gone she turned back to Arcann.

"And when he ceases to be useful?"

"You may do with him like you do with all the other useless people."

Vaylin's eyes took a dark look to them. "Oh, this will be fun…"

* * *

**AN: Well hello once again everybody. This chapter took so long to come out because I could not figure out how to write this one for some reason. I'd come to it and the best I could do was maybe a few hundred words. The inspiration was just not there for this, I don't know why. But it's finished now. How is everyone? Staying safe, I hope?** **Hopefully this will all come to pass soon. But until that happens stay safe. Go play the new Doom or Mount and Blade, they're good from what I hear.**

**Until next time,**

**Magician. **

**P.S I don't know if anyone was wondering but I never gave a description for what Kal looked like. Well I think I actually gave his eye color, but I might go back one day and delete that line. The reason is that I wanted the reader to be able to insert themselves into Kal and imagine how he looks for himself. So, if anyone wonders why I never describe him it's on purpose. The other characters look exactly how they look in game mostly. When Kira shows up, I'm going to have her be wearing her new armor from the expansion because I think it looks awesome. As for Lana you can either imagine her to be in her default appearance or to be in the armor that she's wearing in the story photo. I do both when writing, choose whichever you prefer.**

**Published: 4/1/20**


End file.
